Hanyou with Miko
by CoolAnimeArtist
Summary: Kagome is having heart dropping dreams about Inuyasha that he was hurting her, and when she wakes up all the wounds she got from the dream are real! Why is this happening? Are the dreams really just dreams or hellish nightmares? Can they be real?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yeah I got rid of my old fanfics because nobody was reviewing on them. I didn't really put time into the story either. I just kinda stuck it together. So now I'm going to be more careful and think through it. Here's the first chappie.

Kagome ran down the stairs. She had a tooth brush in her mouth and a hair brush in her hand. She hadn't been in the feudal era for a week and she was ready to see her Inuyasha and the gang.

"Good morning Kagome." Her mother said as Kagome ran into the kitchen. Kagome smiled, grabbed an apple and left out the door without a word.

"See ya Kagome! And next time bring back Inuyasha with you!" Sota yelled, but he knew Kagome didn't hear him.

She ran to the well house and slid open the door. She jumped down the stairs and pushed her self down the well. She landed on the other side and climbed over the side. She tripped and dropped the bag she was carrying with supplies.

"Ahhh!" Kagome yelled. She stood up and picked up her bag. She slipped it over her shoulder and kept running for Kaede's village, where the gang was resting.

"Kagome!" a little fox demon yelled, running out of a hut on the sight of Kagome running towards.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled back when the kitsune jumped into her arms.

"Kagome! Where have you been! We were worried you had **really **gotten sick!" Sango said walking out of the hut herself.

"Well I needed to stay because I had finals at school. But now its all over! I have no more school!" Kagome said raising her arms in triumph, but dropping the kitsune in the process.

"Oof! Kagome!" Shippo pouted rubbing his sore bottom.

"Sorry Shippo!" Kagome said, patting him on the head. She and Sango walked away to take one of their walks and talk about life and stuff, but only to be stopped by an angry hanyou.

"Kagome! Where the heck have you been!" Inuyasha yelled jumping in front of the girls.

"School. Buts its over now. I can even stay here longer now. Me and Sango are going to go take a bath in the springs. See ya Inuyasha."

"Oh no your not! We're leaving to go find the sacred jewel shardes!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit boy!" 'THUMP' While they had the chance the girls took off. Inuyasha pried himself from the crater formed around his body.

"Wench…" he mumbled.

"Calm, Inuyasha, calm." Miroku said walking out of the hut.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Well, I'm off." Miroku said, following the girl's tracks.

"Oh no monk! Your not peeking on Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his collar and pulled him back.

"Inuyasha! I'm surprised you would think **I **would do something that low!" Miroku smirked.

"I don't think, I **know** you will!" Inuyasha said, pulling the lecherous monk back again. Miroku huffed and walked inside.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Aw..this feels so good….." Kagome said and leaned back against the rock wall. "The spring is extra hot tonight!"

"Kagome?" Sango said quietly. She was obviously bothered.

"Hm?" Kagome said, lifting her head.

"What will you do once its gone?"

"What will I do once what is gone?"

"The jewel sharde. If you leave, I'll never see you again because the well will be sealed. Would you really leave! Have you even thought of staying!" Sango said, getting slightly angry that she would never see her best friend again once that jewel is gone.

"I have to go home Sango. If I stay here I'll never see my mother again. You know I don't **want **to leave you!"

"Then stay! Don't go! Your mother will understand! Stay! If you leave Ill be alone, again! No..no! You know what! Go! Just go home now so you don't have to worry about us!" Sango yelled. It was silent so she stood up and got dressed. She walked away without another word. Kagome just sat in the hot springs alone, obviously hurt that her best friend said that. She wanted to go home and talk with her mom, but she couldn't leave so early. She would look dumb.

_How could I stay? I mean, I have thought about it but…..the thought of leaving my mother is just…..i don't know. This would have been a good day to stay home. Did Sango really mean that? No, shes just angry….right? _Kagome's mind shifted from one question to another. It started getting cold, even in the spring. She shivered and climbed out, only to be caught by the chill. She grabbed her clothes and slipped them on.

She tried to see where the village was located, but the fog had started coming in a while back. She was blind.

"Inuyasha….help!" The fog filled her lungs, making it harder to breathe. She kneeled down, trying to get under the fog to see where she was. She saw the lights that were lighted at night in the village. She decided to crawl so she can still see them.

A little ways, she was getting closer. She just didn't want to get up and run in the fog. The fog was different, it was like gas hanging in the air, just trying to find its first victim to suffocate.

"I see it!" she crawled faster, but not fast enough. She came to the gate of the village right before passing out cold.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_Kagome! You've completed the jewel sharde! Now hand it over." Inuyasha grabbed the full jewel from the miko, pushing her down. She knew she had been tricked. He promised that he wouldn't become full demon, but he lied just to get the jewel._

"_Inuyasha! You promised……" Kagome whined._

"_A hanyou's promise means nothing." Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and set the blade on Kagome's shoulder. He sliced some, letting a trickle of blood run down her arm. She winced and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. He pulled the sword up, and aimed for her head. With one swing it was over…._

Kagome woke up with a startle.

_Just a dream! Phew! _Kagome thought. She looked down at her arm, and saw blood trickling down.

**Ok I deleted my other fanfics cuz they had no thought into them and no concentration, just kinda splashed together. But THIS ONE IS GOING TO WORK!**

**No awards. R&R please. I update everyday so just stay tuned.**


	2. Unfolded

Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long to update. Had things going on.

Unfolded

Kagome grasped her arm. She was shocked. Inuyasha must have carried her to the hut when someone saw her passed out on the ground. She looked down at her arm again. The wound on her shoulder was the same mark Inuyasha had made in her dream. Was it really not a dream? Did it really happen and she just not know it? No. Inuyasha would never hurt her. No matter what. But how did this happen?

Kagome stood up, she had to find a rag to stop the bleeding. She couldn't find anything without waking up her friends sleeping in cots around her. She had to find Kaede to patch it. But what could she say? She couldn't tell her that her dreams did this to her, or Inuyasha. She ran out the door, deciding to think about it on the way.

She ran out the door towards Kaede's hut. It was only a couple other huts down. Kagome stopped and looked. The blanket of stars covered the sky like spots on a puppy. She smiled at the thought of her and Inuyasha sitting out here together, looking up at the sky. She quickly turned her attention back to her arm, which was throbbing now. She tried to ignore the pain and continued walking to Kaede's.

She stepped up to the hut entrance. It was the last minute that she took time to think of what she was going to say. She breathed deeply in, and let it out slowly. She stepped through the hut entrance, thinking to see Kaede sleeping, which would make her go home until tomorrow. But Kaede sat on the floor next to a table working on herbs.

"Kaede?" Kagome asked confused that the old miko was awake at this time.

"Oh hello Kagome. What brings ye here at this time?" Kaede asked.

"I..uh…cut my arm on a……" Kagome looked over. She decided to go with a sharp plant. "…a sharp plant. Yeah, I was uh walking outside because I couldn't sleep and didn't see the plant had thorns and walked by it. One got me." Kagome made up as she went along.

"On the shoulder? I will gather some herbs and clean the wound and bandage it." Kaede said, quickly forgetting it got her on the shoulder. Kaede knew that she was lying. Kagome never stuttered when she was telling the truth. "But first, ye must tell me what really happened."

"I told you, a thorn cut me! A thorn!" Kagome tried to lie as best she could. But she knew Kaede wasn't buying it.

"Ok, sit." Kaede said, pointing to a pillow across from where she was sitting. Kagome sat down, watching as Kaede twizzled salts and herbs on her shoulder. She chanted some, and a small black cloud sneaked through the wound, disappearing at the touch of the air.

"Do not worry ye self. That was but a dirtiness in the wound. It happens when not treated quickly." Kaede said reffering to the small black cloud. Kagome didn't say anything. She just watched as Kaede bandaged her wound, sometimes gripping her knee with her other arm in pain.

Kaede got finished quickly. Kagome had to wear a red kimono because the blood caped her school clothing. She thanked Kaede and left.

She went back to her hut, but looked up at the sky again, seeing the fog that made her pass out was gone.

_What was that fog?_ She thought to herself, than walked in.

**Flash Back**

"Kagome! Come on!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome ran over to him and jumped on his back. She had sensed the presence of a sharde, obviously with a demon.

"Right!" Kagome said back. Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped on Kirara and were off with Inuyasha and Kagome underneath them.

Kagome signaled the way she sensed the sharde, making Inuyasha confused. It kept moving, it was fast.

"It stopped! Go straight! No straight Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled pointing straight.

"Ok! Ok!" Inuyasha said steering straight. They came to an opening in the forest with two demons in the middle standing across from each other.

"Are they in a fight or something?" Kagome asked when Inuyasha came to a halt.

"Guess so. Wheres the jewel sharde? Which one?" he asked.

"Hold on." She looked closely at both demons. But neither had a jewel sharde, but she did sense one near by. "Neither of them! But I sense one, something else is here. Its in the trees." Kagome replied.

"Where in the trees!" Inuyasha said irritated.

"Hold on! I'm looking!" she yelled back. Inuyasha smiled at her anger. He thought it always made her look cute, when she was mad.

"I cant see it! Its here but I cant see it. We're too far off. But I think we should…INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled while Inuyasha jumped off, not waiting for the two demons to finish their fight. He set Kagome down, letting her land on her back side with a thump.

"Hey!" Kagome said standing up again.

"Stay here!" he said not looking back. Miroku and Sango landed next to her on Kirara. They watched as Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, as the demons disappeared as the Tetsusaiga unleashed the attack. "Heh, they were easy!" Inuyasha said, putting the Tetsusaiga against his shoulder smirking. It wasn't over yet though. The trees ruffled and shook furiously back and forth. Miroku put his hand over the cloth that held his cursed wind tunnel inside, ready at any moment to pull it out, and Sango pulled the Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and held it in her hand, ready to throw it at any moment. Kagome pulled out an arrow and her bow. Shippo climbed up to Kagome's shoulders and pouted some. Kagome patted the kitsune on the head, comforting him. They ran over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. What's going on?" Kagome asked once in presence of the hanyou.

"I don't know. You were right, something else is here and its what had the jewel shardes." He said. Out of no where a small eagle peered over the gang. They didn't notice it. They were blinded by the ruffling of the trees, not knowing that this was just a distraction. The eagle glided down and flew around Kagome, trying to grip at her face. It grasped onto her hair and pulled a little out. It flew away as fast as it appeared, taking a couple strands of hair with it.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled as the eagle disappeared into the sky.

"What was that!" Sango said.

"An eagle….." Inuyasha said.

"No I knew what it was, I meant what did it want with Kagome's hair!" Sango completed her last comment.

"Heh, maybe birds are growing a liking to Kagome!" Inuyasha cocked. Everyone giggled at his comment, except Kagome. He knew what was coming and became ready for impact.

"Sit boy." Kagome said, and everyone laughed harder.

"Idiot." Shippo said through his teeth, still laughing. Inuyasha pried him self from another crater and sat up. He smacked Shippo on the back of the head. Shippo pouted and climbed up Kagome's back again, hanging onto her shoulder. Kagome took him into her arms so he was safe from Inuyasha's fist.

"Runt." Inuyasha mumbled. Nobody had noticed that the trees had stopped ruffling. It was gone. And so was the jewel sharde.

"Um…Inuyasha. I don't sense the jewel sharde anymore! Its just gone." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha.

"What! Hmm….Well it couldn't have gone too far." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome on his back again.

"Inuyasha! Come on, its gone. I don't even sense it, its gone." Kagome whined, not wanting to follow another demon today.

"Fine, but if you sense it again we're going on after it." Inuyasha said grumpily.

He turned from where they came through. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara. Shippo was on Kagome's head this time. They were all off back to the village, it was getting late too. They were up all day yesterday fighting demons. They had gotten two more shardes but were all tired. They weren't looking forward to looking for another demon today. Finally Inuyasha had decided to take them home for the night to sleep.

Kagome lay in her bed. She didn't want to go to sleep yet. She kept thinking of how easy those demons were. It seemed like they were just a distraction, then the ruffling of the trees, another distraction. Then the eagle came by. It only grabbed some strands of her hair and left without a fight. It was like it just wanted her hair. Kagome took her finger and lifted some of her hair up. It was just a couple of pieces.

_It went to all that trouble for just strands of my hair. Why?_ Kagome noticed how tired she was, she didn't want to sleep. She didn't feel like it but she was tired. She leaned back and felt her head hit the soft feathery pillow. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, only to go into a deep sleep.

**Ok, that's it for this chappie. Hope you liked it. Im trying to make it cool and stuff. Anyways just so no one is confused, where it says 'flash back' that was an event that had happened earlier that day, before she had the 'dream' Youll find out soon why that eagle just wanted her hair, why Kagome had that dream, why the wound in her dream came to life, and why it was Inuyasha. On one review they thought the first chapter was 'gay' because Inuyasha would never do that to Kagome. No he wouldn't but to you, you don't even know whats going on and why she had that dream and im only on the second chapter so back off! –calms down- and to all yall that reviewed nicely thanks! **

**Ok Awards! Best part.**

**For most enthusiastic review - AttarashiiNekoYoukai**

**For rudest review – They didn't leave a name but they know who they are.**


	3. One or the Other

Disclaimer: -looks at plan on the back of homework- Ok now I am going to take over adult swim!

Inuyasha here I come!

One or the Other

Kagome sat down on the cot, her eyes moving all around her shoulder. She had lied to Kaede. She could have helped her. But instead she decided to keep it all from her, the only person who could find out what really went on. She turned her glance to Inuyasha, sleeping peacefully against the wall of the hut.

_Inuyasha…._Kagome thought. _It couldn't have been him. He would never….he would never hurt me on purpose….would he? No….thats not him. He's changed. _Kagome was pulled back out of her thoughts when Sango leaned up out of her cot.

"Kagome? What….what are you doing awake?" Sango said still groggy from sleep.

"Just thinking. Did I wake you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no. I was just…..thinking." Sango got up and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on, let's talk outside so we don't wake the guys up." The two friends walked outside and sat next to the Goshinboku tree.

"I'm sorry!" both girls said at once.

"What are you sorry about Kagome? I was the one that yelled at you! I guess I just couldn't stand the thought of you leaving. I would be stuck here with…..Miroku!" Sango wrinkled up her nose at the thought. Kagome laughed at Sango's reaction.

"Well…I just don't know. If I stay here, yeah I'll be with you and everything but I wont ever see my mom again, and if I go back to my own time I'll get to see my family but I wont ever see you guys again. It's a lose/lose situation." Kagome balanced her head on her knee. "Nothing I do will ever make it perfect." She whined. _Inuyasha would never let me have the jewel, once he wishes on it……it'll be gone forever. And ill be stuck in one time. _Kagome thought. She didn't really care if she never saw her friends again. She didn't connect with them anymore. They didn't understand the fun she had here every time she came. They didn't even know she came here.

"You could just move your family here!" Sango said sarcastically.

"Yeah right! Gramps would love it but my mom would hate living with no stove, heating, and nice soft bedding." Kagome joked. The girls giggled.

The sky started to sprinkle, rain softly, then poured. The girls put their hands over their head and ran inside the hut again. They were laughing hysterically at the fact that they were soaked. Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes slide open, looking at the girls shake the wetness off of their drooping clothes. They giggled loudly, forgetting the guys were sleeping. Inuyasha growled soflty.

"Do you wenches **have **to laugh so loud! Some of us are trying to **sleep**!" Inuyasha grouched.

"Oh sorry." Kagome said still giggling.

"Women…" Inuyasha some how got out before going back to sleep.

The girls changed their clothes in an empty hut and climbed into their cots again. This time talking quietly, than soon going to sleep themselves.

_Kagome ran through the forest, she knew he was behind her, lurking in the trees, waiting for her to get tired and stop. She was scared out of her wits. All she knew what to do was to run. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it pulled her back some. She quickly turned, having an arrow in her hand ready to stab what was chasing her. It was Inuyasha. She sighed, thinking he was here to save her. _

"_So good you're here!" Kagome said. Inuyasha just growled, lifting his hand with thrusted out claws. "Inu…Inuyasha? What…what are you doing?" Kagome stepped back once. Inuyasha threw out his arm, trying to grab hold of the girl's flesh. This time all he caught was the girl's kimono sleeve. She turned and ran, but the hanyou jumped on her, forcing her down. He turned her around, facing her to him. He pinned her arms and legs down with his own weight._

"_Inuyasha! Stop! No! Stop!" Kagome yelled. He leaned down, grazing his teeth across her shoulder right next to her neck. A small mark was left, blood already oozing down her back._

Kagome thrusted herself up. She was sweating badly, and panting like she hadn't took a breath in days. She put her hand on the mark where Inuyasha cut her and pulled her hand away again. A small amount of blood came off onto her hand. Kagome was going to go to Kaede's again but she couldn't risk saying she hurt her self again. The old miko wouldn't believe her.

_Wait a minute! I have my own first aid kit from **my **time! Mom always makes me bring it. _Kagome silently walked over to her back pack she always brings. She unzipped it and pulled out her first aid kit and opened it up. She pulled out a long bandage and stuck it on the still bleeding mark on her neck. She patted it softly to make sure it didn't come off. She pulled up the top of the kimono so no one would notice it.

She walked back over to her cot and laid down. She looked up at the ceiling of the hut, tears staining her face. She didn't know why she was having these dreams, and why her body is forcing her to keep it in. She got up, she couldn't stand it any longer. She was going to tell Kaede what happened. She knew Kaede could help.

She ran down to the old miko's hut and pushed through the shingles that hung from the frame. She ran over to where the miko was sleeping, she couldn't wait till morning. She needed answers.

"Kaede. Kaede." Kagome softly shook the old miko until she finally opened her eyes. Kaede turned her head towards Kagome, with a look of confusion.

"Kagome? What are ye doing here so early in the morning?" Kaede asked, leaning out of bed.

"I…I need your help." Kagome said. She explained the dreams she had and the mark on her shoulder and neck. Kaede looked at her strangely.

"This has happened many years ago. A young miko like your self had this same problem, and soon killed herself from the pain." Kaede replied.

"Well what is it? What's causing these dreams!" Kagome said impatiently.

"Come. Sit." Kaede said, pointing to the same spot as last time. The miko poured some herbs around Kagome, then chanted some. Kaede's eyes opened and grew wide. She sat next to Kagome and put her hands on Kagome's arm. "Have ye come in contact with any animal these past few days?"

"Well yeah, an eagle took some of my hair. What about it?" Kagome said pulling up a strand of her hair.

"You have been cursed." Kaede said.

"Just because an eagle took my hair!" Kagome said with confusion.

"No, this is a curse that no one has found out what it is called. What has happened is someone, or something has sent forth an animal to catch a strand of hair of your hair to be cursed apon. The animal will take it back to the person who it was sent by. With a few chantings and a large amount of power the person shall be cursed of dreaming of what the fear most. In your case its being betrayed by Inuyasha. Any injuries you befall in sleeping will be there when you awake. You may not have it every night. When you don't have the dream, you will be asleep in total emptiness. It will be blank." Kaede sighed deeply. "No telling who has set such a curse upon you. Naraku is hiding. I doubt he would risk his own life just to get a strand of ye hair, and the rest of these demons are yet far from being so powerful for such a curse." Kagome was stunned. The worst thing wasn't the curse, it was that the worst thing she feared was being betrayed by Inuyasha. Not a demon, not Naraku, but Inuyasha.

"How do I get rid of it!" Kagome said shivering.

"That, I am afraid, I do not know. I am sorry Kagome. But that is something you must find out ye self." With that Kagome thanked her and left.

The walk back was slow but warm. The sun had already started to rise, beaming on her face with warmth and comfort. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell Inuyasha that she was scared of him, he would think she didn't trust him. She didn't know if she did herself. That was it. She couldn't tell him, not yet. But then a new question came to her head. Who was behind all this? Naraku couldn't have. Inuyasha might have sensed him. And why just go after her? Why not the whole gang, Inuyasha included. She dismissed the thoughts and walked back to the hut.

Everyone finally woke up. Kagome was just sitting on her bed, and looked like the devil. She had small lines already forming under her eyes. She had tried to go to sleep but was caught by another dream. This time she pulled herself out before getting hurt again.

"Kagome? You're already awake?" Miroku asked leaning up.

"Hm..Oh yeah…I just couldn't sleep." Kagome pulled her legs up to her chin, again balancing her head on her knees. She smiled when Inuyasha snored a little. Miroku looked at her and smirked. She noticed his look and threw her pillow at him.

"Hey!" Miroku said a little to loudly. Inuyasha's eyes opened and he growled. But this time he got up instead of going to sleep again.

"Monk you woke me up!" Inuyasha said smacking the lecherous monk on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Miroku yelled. He glared at Inuyasha who in return just ignored him completely.

"Can we go now! We've gotta go find the sacred jewel shardes!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome rolled her eyes. Now that was all he cared about. The jewel.

"I guess. Wait where's Sango?" Kagome asked.

"She's outside playing with Shippou and Kilala." Miroku said.

"Well let me just pack up and we'll go." Kagome stood up, pain shooting through her neck. "Ah!" Inuyasha stood up and quickly grabbed her.

"Are you ok!" he asked.

"Oh..yeah I just pulled something. Thanks." Inuyasha stuck up his nose.

"Whatever." He let go and sat back down, watching Kagome pack up her stuff. Miroku found this boring and went outside.

**Hello my good reviewers. Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry I didn't put this up sooner but the server was down so I couldn't get in! Anyways next chapter will be started on soon! Thanks for reviewing. Here are some rewards.**

**Two awards for this person: For funniest review and mentioning the eagle in her review goes too – blue-buggy**

**For shortest review – kyoung**

**For one-word review – Zoey**

**Thanks for reviewing and please keep it up and make it good if you want an award!**


	4. Sango's Promise

Disclaimer: Ok someone pointed this out to me. Inuyasha can smell Kagome's blood and tears, well im sorry yall. See my cousin got me started on Inuyasha the show just like maybe two years ago and during the school year im not allowed to stay up till….12 pm so I can only see Inuyasha on Saturday so I never really do get to see a lot of the episodes. But of course during the summer I DO! Ok heres the next chapter and thanks for the reviews, my face was like OO when I saw all the new reviews, lol! Makes me feel good!

Sango's Promise

Kagome yawned slightly, and rubbed her fist on her eye a couple times to wake herself up. She barely got any sleep last night with those dreams. She was still thinking of how to keep it from Inuyasha. She was glad Inuyasha didn't smell her blood, if he did he would really want to know what happened and she couldn't tell him. He must have been **really **tired.

Everyone looked back, staring at Kagome which had stopped fully in her tracks to stare down at the ground.

"Kagome?" Shippo said. He walked up to her and pulled on her skirt hem. "What's wrong Kagome?" Kagome looked up at the small kitsune.

"Huh- oh nothing! I was just….making sure my shoe was tied!" Kagome smiled. She caught up to the group again, who just glanced at her questionably, then walked on again. Shippo climbed up Kagome's back and rested his chin on her shoulder, the wrong one too.

"Ah!" Kagome bent down, pushing the kitsune off.

"Kagome!" Shippo puckered out his lip and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Sorry Shippo, I pulled my shoulder and it just hurts." Kagome replied. Inuyasha walked over to her, and pulled down the collar of Kagome's kimono, revealing her bandaged cut. The blood caped bandage was growing old, and uncomfortable.

"Yeah, a pulled shoulder!" Inuyasha said. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and glared at him.

"Sit boy!" 'THUMP' Kagome yelled back. Sango looked at her, knowing Kagome was keeping something from them. "Its nothing!" Kagome turned and walked on, not even bothering to look if they were following. Miroku and Sango looked at eachother.

"I'll ask her tonight." Sango mumbled to Miroku. He nodded in return.

It had been two hours, and everyone was scared to say anything. There wasn't really anything to talk about that wouldn't upset Kagome.

_She's keeping something from me. She's never this quiet._ Inuyasha couldn't believe she was keeping something from him. He would get Sango to find out though.

Night fell, the stars coming out again. Sango walked up to Kagome who was sitting alone against a tree.

"Kagome, wanna go to the springs?" she asked. Kagome nodded, a spring would be great at this time. They stood up and grabbed two towels Kagome brought from her time.

"Guys we're going to the hot springs." Miroku looked up, hearing the girls say they were going to the hot springs. Sango glared at him. He quickly looked back down at working on his fish. He took a bite full and mumbled something under his breath.

The girls walked away, Sango finally able to get Kagome to laugh. They talked about Miroku, Shippo and other things that Sango thought would make her feel better. They came by the hot springs. They ran, taking off their clothes and several times tripping. They climbed in and finally were able to relax. They laughed at their own stupidity.

Kagome stopped, she just smiled and stared down at the water.

"Kagome?" Sango said.

"Hmm?"

"Do you trust me? Are we good friends?"

"Yeah, of course!" Kagome knew where this was going.

"What's going on Kagome! The cut on your shoulder? And that cut on your neck your trying to hide! What happened?" Sango asked, looking at her best friend with a worried look in her eyes.

"I…I…cant tell you." Kagome said lowly.

"Kagome you can tell me anything! I know you went to Kaede's, and I saw the blood on the sheets on your cot. What is going on?" Sango's voice was soft but stern.

"You cant tell Inuyasha."

"Why-"

"You just cant!" Kagome cut her off.

"Ok. I wont." Sango replied. Kagome explained the whole thing to her. The eagle, someone that has cursed her, the cuts, and the thing she feared most. Inuyasha.

"You know Inuyasha would never hurt you!" Sango protested.

"I know! Its not **my **choice to have those dreams!" Kagome said back, yawning deeply.

"Come on. You need sleep." Kagome lifted one of her eye brows, thinking Sango wasn't listening to a word she had said.

"So I can have the dreams again!"

"You said yourself they don't happen all the time. You just cant worry about it and maybe they wont come. Just…..go to sleep." Kagome nodded and climbed out of the springs with Sango following behind.

Kagome grabbed a fluffy blanket she had also brought from her time. She cuddled up next to the fire.

"Already going to sleep wench!" Inuyasha said, trying to forget the earlier event.

"Mm hm.." Kagome closed her eyes, for once in the past few days feeling comfortable. Inuyasha smiled, watching as the girl soon fell asleep. He sat down next to her and crossed his armes across his chest.

An hour passed, Kagome was silent. She wasn't having a dream, she felt safe and warm even though they were outside.

The trees started rustling, Inuyasha stood up quickly.

"Its just the wind, Inuyasha." Miroku grumbled. The wind was blowing, but not hard enough to shake the trees like this. Inuyasha looked around, but nothing else happened. Inuyasha growled softly and sat back down still aware of anything that could come out of the forest and attack.

"Relax Inuyasha," Miroku yawned, laying back down. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Sango, did you ask her?" Inuyasha asked. Sango looked up, nodded and looked back down.

"Well!" Inuyasha said.

"I can't tell Inuyasha. I promised. " Sango said back.

"What! I was the one that told you to find out and you wont tell me!"

"Inuyasha I can't. Just trust me on this, she's alright. You just have to…be a little more considerate." Inuyasha growled loudy, turning on his side and closed his eyes.

"What ever."

**Ok a short chapter im sorry! I just wasn't in the moment today! But your gonna LOVE tomorrow's chapter! Lots of goodies coming! Anyways pleez keep up the reviewing cuz it really keeps me going and makes it so much fun to look forward to yalls reviews! Thanks! Awards!**

**Again for funniest review – Blue-buggy You are funny!**

**For feeling like she was actually in the dream in the chapter - inubaby2**

**Tomorrow is another day and another chapter! See ya then!**


	5. It Gets Worse

Disclaimer: Sorry about yesterday, I accidentally uploaded the wrong thing so I was trying to get it fixed and it was making me mad!

Inuyasha kept his eyes on the trees. He couldn't sleep. The wind was blowing, but Inuyasha knew his senses better then the **monk **did. The wind wasn't that bad, not blowing hard enough to blow the trees like this.

Inuyasha sat up.

"What-" Miroku started but Inuyasha stuck up his finger telling him to hush.

"Do you hear that? That ringing?" Inuyasha whispered. He put his hand on his sword, and the other covering an ear. All they heard was the ringing, but what they saw was different. Lightning was quickly crawling across the ground, aiming for Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up and grabbed a hand full of Kagome's sleeping bag and jumped towards Miroku. The lightning missed and hit a tree, leaving a hole at the bottom. Inuyasha growled and got up again. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga and stared towards where the attack came from.

"Wake up Kagome." Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded and placed his hand where Kagome's butt would be through the sleeping bag.

"Kagome….Kagome…..wake up!" Miroku said softly. Kagome's eyes opened half way.

"Inu…yasha?" her eyes fully opened, Miroku smiling down at her. Kagome smiled back, then looked down to where Miroku's hand was. Her eyes widened. She glared at the monk and pulled back her hand, and let go. 'SMACK'

"Ah!" Miroku yelled, jumping back.

"Lecherous monk! I didn't say grope her! I said wake her up!" Inuyasha yelled looking back at the monk with his hand over his swollen cheek.

"Well first I wanna know **why **you told him to wake me up, and second why you told **him**!" Kagome yelled back.

"Someone's attacking us, that's why!" Kagome just nodded and grabbed her bow and arrow, Sango had grabbed her Hairatoksu a long time ago and Miroku stood up and grabbed his staff leaning against the tree Kagome slept by.

A huge red creature stepped out of the clearing of the forest. It had red horns on top of his head, a huge nose with a ring through the nostrils, and it was huge. It's eyes had no life. It was a demon of hell.

The demon took a couple huge steps towards the gang. It was about twenty-five feet away now. It smirked towards Inuyasha, looking back at him then to Kagome. Sango stepped forward, ready to use her boomerang at any moment. Inuyasha stopped her. He wanted Kagome to do this.

"Miko…." The demon's eyes widened and his smirk was as long as his weapon. To top that off….he was ugly…."DIE!" The demon took off towards Kagome. Her mouth dropped slightly but she couldn't get scared. She had to stay brave. She lifted her bow, aiming the arrow towards the demon's nose. She got off track though, the demon was moving back and forth so she couldn't get a good shot. She let the arrow fly, the blue flames surrounding it. The demon stopped in its tracks, remembering such power from a miko long ago. It through up its hands, guarding its face from where the arrow was aimed. It went through the demon's hands but missed its face completely, only tearing through the flesh at the top. It left a small dent in the demon's head. Inuyasha sighed.

"I missed." Kagome pouted.

"Yeah well this time aim for **him**, not a tree!" Kagome glared at him.

"I'm trying! It's hard to aim when he moves back and forth!" she yelled back. Inuyasha smirked.

"Focus." Inuyasha replied. _She has to learn how to do it on her own sometime…_

_Why is he making **me **do all the work! He could help some!_ She aimed her arrow again. The demon's eyes grew wide, making him look creepy. It charged for her. She placed her arrow where she needed it, focusing on the demon's movement. Left, right, right, left, forward. She knew his movements now and waited for him to be in the perfect spot to let her arrow fly.

The arrow was surrounded by the blue flames. The arrow turned left with the demon, and hit him where the jewel lay inside his flesh. The demon's mouth dropped.

"How…." Was all the demon could get out, before falling dead on the ground.

Kagome stood there, she had no clue how she just did that. Something to over her, it was power. It was the will to do it. The whole gang walked over to the demon's corpse. Kagome leaned over, picking up the sharde that fell out of the demon and purifying the demon's aura I think that's what it is…...

She placed the new sharde in the small glass bottle that hung around her neck. She smiled. She had gotten this one. With out any help she had successfully killed a demon and gathered a sharde.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in the back walking together. Kagome bent down and grabbed a couple flowers that just bloomed a couple days ago.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked with his arms in his kimono sleeves.

"Picking flowers." Was all Kagome said. Sango yawned. They hadn't gotten any sleep. They had to move away from their last camp spot in fear that more demons were lurking around there.

"Can we stop now? We've been walking for hours." Sango asked, yawning again.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said. They walked away from the dirt road into the forest and Inuyasha sat down and leaned back against the trunk of a tree. "What are ya doin' now wench!"

Kagome cocked her eyebrow. He put up his hands in defence.

"I'm not doing anything." Kagome said. Inuyasha watched as Kagome tied the flower's stem around her wrist, making a flower bracelet. "Give me your wrist." Inuyasha handed her his arm. She tied around a small red flower into a bracelet.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. He wanted to tear it off but like Sango said, he better be careful on what he does. He also didn't want to hurt her feelings. H was sort of happy that she gave him one. But he knew in the future he would pay for keeping it on. But he never wanted to hurt Kagome's feelings, **and** he didn't want to get sat for tearing it off.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said to the hanyou who was staring down at the flower bracelet around his wrist.

"…."

Miroku and Sango watched as the two sat close to each other. Miroku smirked.

"Th-" he began to say but Sango smacked him in the stomach.

"Shh…." Sango turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome, only to be stopped by Miroku's hand. He placed it under her chin, turning her face towards his. should I, should I not, should I, should I not…..I SHOULD! He leaned in and passionately kissed Sango on the lips. He had been waiting for a moment like this, peaceful night, all alone with Sango.

Her eyes grew wide, but she furthered the kiss and pushed in.

After a minute Sango pulled back. She was blushing furiously but she felt someone watching them. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. She turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome to see them with wide eyes and their mouth's dropping down to the ground.

"Uh…." Was all Sango could say.

"I…I uh…" Miroku stuttered. This time Inuyasha was the one that got to smirk. Miroku and Sango blushed furiously.

_So much for the perfect moment…._Miroku thought to him self.

"Good night." Kagome said smiling wide. She knew it. She knew they loved each other. She turned her back to them and laid down in her sleeping bag.

"Good night!" Inuyasha stuck up his nose for a second. He hated all this gushy love stuff but he loved the fact that now he could make fun of Miroku. He leaned back against the tree, stroking the flowers petals. He liked how it tickled the tip of his finger. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contempt, thinking of how he longed for that to be him and Kagome.

_Kagome tripped over a rock, cutting her knee as she lid it across the ground. She couldn't breathe, she had been running from him for so long. She got up, but saw Inuyasha in front of her. He stood there, holding a small knife in his right hand. _

_He walked up to her and kneeled down. "Die…" he said in a gruff voice. He took her hand, turned it over and cut her wrist. She screamed and pulled away. She heard the bushes start shaking, then Kikyo stepped out into the clearing. She walked up to Inuyasha, and kissed him passionately. _

_A tear streamed down Kagome's face. Why was he doing this to her? Inuyasha walked back over to her, grabbed her arms and pulled her over to the same table she had been in when Kikyo was resurrected by Urasuwa sorry I don't know how to spell it.. He pulled her up, making her cut further open. The blood ran down her arm and onto her neck. He placed her onto the tub-like stone table that was filled with the foul smelling liquid. Another few tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha poured in some more of the liquid. _

_He started chanting stuff that Kikyo had taught him. Kagome felt the soul being sucked out of her. She knew it was over…….._

Kagome sat up. She winced when she put pressure on her right hand. She picked it up and turned it over palm-side up. The cut was there, blood streaming down her arm. She had the first aid kit next to her and pulled out another bandage. Soon she had to go home to get a new one because she was running out of supplies. Sango sat up pulling away from Miroku's arm that was around her waist.

Sango walked over to her, examining the cut. She took the bandage from Kagome and started wrapping it around her wrist.

"What happened this time?" Sango whispered once she finished.

"Inuyasha…he cut me…Kikyo, soul…" Kagome couldn't speak. It was only her third dream but it was horrible. They were going to get worse everytime. She knew that. She had to figure out how to get rid of it.

**OK! YAY! Told you that there was going to be some goodies in this chapter! It hasn't ended yet. And don't worry its not going to rush at all. This story is yet from over! Theres like gonna be like 25 chapters! Lol anyways R&R thanks!**


	6. Back So Soon

**Disclaimer: Sorry I was busy yesterday so I couldn't update! Gosh! Last chapter again I forgot Inuyasha can smell Kagome's blood. Again we will just say he was so tired he didn't smell…sorry guys im trying to remember all this! **

Back So Soon

Kagome jumped through the well. It was time she went back to her own time for a couple days. The gang was resting in a village near by. She wondered what she was going to tell her mother about the dreams. She even thought about not telling her, just not yet. She was worried her mother wouldn't understand. She opened the well house door and walked out, then ran through the yard, up the steps and through her house door.

"Kagome, your back!" said her mother once she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mom! Sorry I didn't come back sooner, got busy." Well it was the truth. She **was **busy with the killer dreams.

"Did you bring Inuyasha!" Sota whined. Kagome cocked her eyebrow.

"No. He stayed behind." Kagome turned back to her mother, "Inuyasha said I can only stay for two days. He **ordered** I come back after two days." Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought that he could ever boss **her** around. She laughed inwardly.

Sota huffed and walked in the living room to watch TV when he realized she wasn't really paying attention to him.

"Ok dear." Her mother replied with a heart lifting smile. Kagome smiled back and ran upstairs. She planned on going to the movies with her friends.

She picked up her phone and dialed Ayumi's number. "Ayumi! It's Kagome! Hey, you wanna go to the movies this weekend?" Kagome asked

"_Sure! I was hoping you weren't sick during the summer! That would stink! Ill call the others! Tonight right?" _Ayumi replied.

"Yeah! Ok see ya soon! Bye!" Kagome hung up the phone and ran over to her closet. She was stuck in the same dirty school clothes for days. She pulled out a purple sleeveless shirt and a black skirt. She ran for the bathroom, quickly pulling off the dirty clothes and hopping in the shower. She shampoo'd her hair and washed her body.

She climbed out and dried off. She slipped on the clean clothes, glad she was finally able to be clean. She smelled the fragrance of the conditioner in her hair.

The door bell rang. She ran out of the bathroom and skipped some steps down the stairs. She opened the door and four of her friends stood at the door.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said. "See ya mom!"

"Bye Kagome, have fun." her mother said from the kitchen. She spends most the day in there.

"Come on guys." Kagome and her friends walked to the movies to go see The Ring 2.

After the movie Kagome said good bye to her friends and walked home alone. She couldn't help but feel alone in her time now. She had been spending so much time in the feudal era, she didn't feel like she belonged here anymore. And this time was starting to bore her. But she was concerned about other things too.

_The dreams are getting worse. How am I going to sleep here. What if I have a dream? And what if she finds out and is sad I didn't tell her? _Kagome sighed. No matter what she didn't she couldn't win. All she could do is get rid of the dreams, but she had no idea how. _Maybe I'm missing something._ She sighed again, this time deeper. Then another thing came to her mind. _The jewel is almost complete. Once Inuyasha is full demon he wont need me. Ill have to come home and never return. Not like I have a choice. And Sango was so upset. I don't belong there but I cant just leave her. Wait? Am I really considering on staying in the feudal era! What about my mother? And Sota? And gramps?_ Kagome thought about really taking her parents to live with her in the feudal era, she wanted to be with Inuyasha. But they would never want to.

She finally came to her house. She went inside, ignoring Sota begging her to bring Inuyasha next time and walked into her bed room, closing the door behind her. She fell face first on her bed, sighing yet again. She couldn't win. No matter what she did she couldn't win. A tear ran down her face when she thought of never seeing Inuyasha again. She fought back and forced the tearing to stop. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

_Kagome opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground. The gripped her aching head. She looked up, Inuyasha was leaning over her. He wrapped a rope around her neck and tied it. He grabbed the other end and started walking with it, dragging her along. She grabbed the rope, trying to pull it off. _

_He stopped in a clearing of the woods. She just laid there. She was done fighting. She could barely breathe as he tightened the rope around her neck. He was smirking the whole time which made it worse as she watched him torture her. She closed her eyes, all her fear draining from her. If he was going to kill her she didn't want to watch. She had no ounce of strength to try and get away from the creature towering over her. _

_He pulled out the Tetsusaiaga and rested it on her stomach. He pulled it back, ripping through her flesh. He waited for a cry of pain, but all he heard was the wind gently crawling through the air, striking him in the face my brother wanted me to put that…._

_He growled. The girl opened her eyes slightly, looking down at the wound in her stomach. She smiled and closed her eyes again, knowing soon all the life left in her would drain away. She felt the pain for a second, but it disappeared. She looked back up at Inuyasha, but instead of seeing him, he saw part of him and part of her room. She blinked but still saw the transparent Inuyasha. She tried to speak but couldn't. After a second the hanyou disappeared and she saw only her room._

She looked around knowing to find her mom standing there in fear after hearing her daughter screaming out in pain. There was nothing. Just her. She looked down at her stomach. Again, nothing. No blood, no ripped flesh, nothing. Her eyes widened, and felt around her stomach.

_What! Why aren't I bleeding! _Kagome stood up, feeling no pain to move. She ran downstairs, out the door of her house and ran for the well. She had to go to Kaede's. She felt the wound in her dream. The rest of the wounds in her dreams came real, and she did have a dream. But this one left no mark.

She jumped through the well, in a few seconds coming into the feudal era. She climbed out of the well, grabbing her bike that was leaning against the side. She pedaled quickly to Kaede's village, even though Inuyasha and the gang were staying at another village. She knew that that was one of her cursed dreams, and she felt the mark that was left on her stomach by Inuyasha, but when she awoke, it wasn't there. Something was going on and she had to see if Kaede knew anything.

"Well child, ye had no fear when Inuyasha cut ye on the stomach?" Kaede asked once Kagome told everything to her.

"Yeah but I don't get it. What does that have to do with this?"

"Well the curse is about fear. Dreaming of what ye fear most. Since you had no fear of Inuyasha cutting you I think it cut off the dream. But not enough to get rid of them. So you see, you have to get rid of ye fear in the dreams. That is not an easy task. In a dream, anything can happen, and some things cant happen. Controling a dream is like climbing to the top of a mountain with nothing but ye own two hands. It wont be easy. Ye must be in complete control and get rid of ye fear." Kaede said. Kagome nodded, knowing the rest was up to her.

She walked out side, climbing back on her bike to be off to the village the gang rested. She was tired but didn't want to wait to get to Inuyasha. She was planning on going back home but she didn't feel like it. After a day she was already bored in her time. She was glad to be back in the feudal era, dreams or no dreams.

**That's it. Hope you enjoyed. OOO ITS GETTING GOOD! Don't worry, if you think that she'll get rid of her dreams and be happy then the story will end, your WRONG. The story has A LOT more chapters to come. Like I said, over 25.**

**Awards, awards, dear, dear awards! **

**Award to sweetest and most hyper and just all around great funny kind review (and for saying im a great writer Well I try…) – kutekelcie**

**Award for saying I should write a book…. – Pretty N' Punk**

**Award for also cant stand to see Kagome hurt – cowgirlkitten2000**

**That's it for today. See ya tomorrow! Keep reviewing:B**


	7. Stuck In My Time

**Disclaimer: Ok, I am going to Alabama for three weeks in less then two weeks. Don't worry it will take two days to get there, cause I live in Oklahoma but once I get there I will be sure to update daily. **

Stuck in a Time

Sango woke up, unwillingly pulling her head from the soft pillow. She looked over, Miroku lying beside her. He had moved from his cot to hers. She rolled her eyes and pulled away from the monk's arm around her waist. Sango stood up, walking over to where Kagome should have been sleeping but she was in her own time.

_I hope she's ok. I wonder what she'll tell her mom._ Sango was pulled from her thoughts at a noise outside. She grabbed her weapon, not taking any chances.

When she walked outside, all she saw was Kagome on the ground. She had just ran into a post and skinned her knees. Sango ran over to her and kneeled down. Kagome was mad but laughing at her stupidity.

"Even without the dreams you have a knack for hurting yourself." Sango said laughing. "Wait. Why are you here? I thought you were in your own time."

Kagome sighed in having to explain everything again. "Well I had the dream. I wont get into that, but I found out how to get rid of the dreams. I have to 'get rid' of my fear in the dream."

"But isn't that the point of the dream? If you dream about the thing you fear most, how do you get rid of the fear?" Sango pointed out.

"I have no clue." Kagome said. They both walked inside. Kagome laid down on the pillow. Luckily she had gotten at least five hours of sleep before the dream came to her. She turned her head towards Sango, who was already asleep again with Miroku spread out all over her. She smiled, then looked at Inuyasha who for once was sleeping in a cot.

_He would never hurt me. Would he? No shut up! Inuyasha would never hurt me! _A tear streamed down her eye at the thought of Inuyasha hurting her.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened. He turned his head towards Kagome.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" he asked as he fully opened his eyes.

"I came back early. There was nothing to do." _Luckily I grabbed my back pack before I came back._

"Why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked and turned his body towards her.

"…" Kagome just stared at the floor. She didn't know what to tell him. She just shrugged. Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow. "I guess I just don't know what to do."

"What do you mean wench?" Inuyasha snorted quietly.

"I mean, once the sharde is complete what do I do. I could go home, but I'd never see you again." Inuyasha's face turned red. "Or Sango, or Miroku or Shippo. I mean, I cant just leave you guys. And I definitely cant leave Sango with that monk!"

"I resent that!" someone cut in.

"Monk, are you spying!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why, of course not. What gave you that idea?" Miroku's head popped up over the sleeping Sango. A sly grin was spread across his face, a lecherous grin. Inuyasha growled. But Miroku just ignored him.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Sango yelled. They had woken her up and she wasn't happy. Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes grew wide. She was angry so they quickly shut their mouth. Miroku laid down next to Sango on the small cot. Sango pressed her hands on Miroku's chest and shoved him off the cot. She turned her back to him and spread out across the cot so he couldn't climb back on.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting up in their cots laughing at Miroku lying on the floor.

Miroku stood up, glaring down at Sango spread out across the cot. She yawned and turned again.

Kagome giggled as Sango continued to shift her body to get comfortable then sighed in contempt.

"Heh. Looks like you and Sango aren't as close as you thought." Inuyasha implied.

"And I suppose you and Kagome are?" Miroku said calmly, his look turning from Inuyasha to Kagome.

"Uh..." a blush crept across Inuyasha and Kagome's face as a smirk crept across Miroku's. "Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arm and laid back down on the cot. His scrunched his face up and closed his eyes.

Kagome smiled. She hoped they were close. Miroku pushed a different cot up to Sango's like a double bed and laid down, putting his arm around her waist again.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the helpless monk and laid down herself.

_Well, if I have a dream I guess I better be brave. _She breathed in, then let all the fear out, calming herself, telling herself that she can do this and it's not real. She closed her eyes, and soon fell into a light sleep.

_Kagome walked into the hut. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were sitting around the small fire._

"_Kagome, Inuyasha wants you by the well. He said its urgent." Sango said._

"_Uh…ok.." She said and walked back outside and hopped on her bike. She took off towards the well._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome said once she walked up to the hanyou looking down through the well._

"_You finally came!" Inuyasha turned to her. His face was normal, nothing different about him. He smiled, but it quickly disappeared. "You need to go back." _

"_I went back yesterday! I already got supplied up." Kagome replied._

"_No, you don't get it. I don't need you anymore. So go back." Inuyasha said. Kagome stepped back, her eyes grew wide._

"_But…I thought…I'm supposed to help with the jewel sha-"_

"_Go back! I don't need you! Kikyo promised to help me with the shardes. She's a better miko than you ever were." Inuyasha glared at her. A tear streamed down her cheek. She was about to sit him to death, but the necklace was gone. Kikyo must have helped to get it off somehow. He noticed she wasn't going anywhere so he gripped her arms, digging into her flesh with his claws._

"_You're hurting me!" Kagome yelled._

"_Weakling human!" Inuyasha pulled off the bottle of shardes. Then held her up over the hole of the well. He let go and she fell through and back to her own era. She sat at the bottom of the well, tears quickly forming in her eyes. She tried holding them back, she needed to be brave, but she had no control. What Inuyasha said broke her heart and the tears streamed down like a never ending water fall._

Kagome jerked up. She looked around, but she wasn't in the room in her cot with the others. She was in the well. She climbed out and then looked around. She was in her well house.

"What!" she said. She let go, expecting to go back to the feudal era. But she hit bottom. She didn't go anywhere. Her eyes widened. She reached up to her neck, and the bottle of shardes was gone. Just like in her dream, Inuyasha took them. He had the shardes and she was stuck in her time and no one knew where she was. Inuyasha didn't even know about the dreams. She was stuck.

**Dun, dun, dun, duuuunnn…this is a BIG cliff hanger. Sorry but I had to do it! Please give me more reviews. I got two yesterday and that sucked. But just review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!**

**No awards today. I'm kinda busy but tomorrow there will be if you review enough! **


	8. Bring Me Back

Disclaimer: Just to tell you all, I have not stolen this story from anyone. Yes I have read Hanyou and Miko and loved it . and still reading it but I promise you I haven't stole any of her ideas. I did use her story as an inspiration, yes but I do promise you I have stolen nothing from her . So I promise you again that the story will be different from hers so…yeah…I hope your not mad. I didn't steal anything. :B

Bring Me Back

Kagome climbed out of the well and planted her feet on the ground. There were several problems that she had to deal with but this was the worst. Someone else has the shards. And she couldn't go back to the feudal era to find out.

She walked out of the well house gloomily. _What am I going to do…?_ Kagome whined softly to herself.

She walked up to her house, opened the door gently and went inside. She quickly ran up the steps to her bedroom to sulk. But she was stopped by her cheerful mother.

"Honey! You're back again. When I didn't see you in bed I got worried." Her mother said cheerfully as always. Kagome just smiled and went on trudging up the stairs.

Inuyasha sat up the next morning. He yawned and stretched his arms up above his head. For once he got a good sleep. He stood up, but stopped once he heard something fall to the ground. He looked down, and there was the bottle of shards that Kagome wore around her neck. There was a red mark on it. He picked it up and sniffed it. It was blood, Kagome's blood. He looked over to where she slept. She wasn't there.

"Ah, the wench probably cut her self again. Clumsy wench. But where is she? And why doesn't she have the shards! Does she **want **the shards taken!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango leaned up, pushing the hand that was placed on her eye away.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" the exterminator asked.

"Kagome's gone. And she left the shards." He growled. _Wench. _He thought to himself.

"What!" she knew what probably happened. _She had another dream. But, why did she leave her shards! _

"She'll be back." Inuyasha said. His stomach growled loudly which woke up Miroku.

"Morning already?" he yawned and got up, scratching his head as he walked. Sango laughed but she tried not to. Something happened to Kagome, and this was no time to laugh. But she couldn't help it. The sight of the two guys was enough to kill. Inuyasha's eyes drooped some and his stomach was growling fiercely, and Miroku. His hair was twisted in different directions and his clothes were waded up in places. They really had a good sleep.

"You guys are pathetic." Sango giggled. Inuyasha ignored her. He wanted food.

He was off. His favorite fish were by a lake near the well. He came up on it quickly. But he stopped at the sight of something dreadful. Blood. Drenched everywhere. On the well, in the well and some on the trees. _What happened!_

Kagome slipped on some new clothes. She laid back down on her bed. Her head ached from all the things going on. _Who has the shards! I hope they're safe. _She twisted around, grabbing the plate of breakfast that was there from yesterday sitting on her shelf behind her bed.

She took up an omelette and shoved part of it in her mouth. She didn't care that it was cold. She was starved. She stood up, after finishing most of the plate of food. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." her mother walked in, holding up her torn and blood drenched clothing. The dreams came back to her once she saw the tear on her shoulder and the blood drenched all over the arm where Inuyasha cut her wrist.

"Honey. Will you tell me what is it that's going on?" her mother wasn't angry at all. She was hardly ever angry.

"Oh mom!" Kagome yelled. She wrapped her arms around her mothers neck. She soon let go, and told her mother everything.

"And now I have to rely on Inuyasha to figure out that I'm here." Kagome said, letting out a breath.

Her mom talked to her a bit about being careful and encouraged that Inuyasha would soon find her and bring her back. Kagome told her that she loved her and soon her mother left.

Kagome laid her head back down on the pillow, and closed her eyes. She hoped, somehow she could get through to Inuyasha.

A couple days past. Still no Kagome. Sango was pacing back and forth. They had no clue where she went.

"Wait, when I told you about the blood on the well, I did sense Kagome but I couldn't tell if that was her blood. There was other scents there too. And recent.

_Another dream! Except this time it has gotten worse. In her dream Inuyasha must have taken the shards and threw her into the well. Oh no. But how do I tell him!_

"Inuyasha, theres something you need to know." She signaled him to sit. She sat next to him. She looked different ways, till Inuyasha put his hand on top of her head and turned it towards him.

"And!" he growled.

"The reason Kagome has had so many wounds and scars is because she has a curse. Shes been cursed. Remember that eagle that bothered Kagome? Well it was just after her hair. And the curse is that you dream what you fear most. In her case……its you hurting her." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. Why would Kagome fear him? He would never hurt her! He loved her!

"Where is she!" Inuyasha stood up, looking down onto the exterminator.

"I don't know, but whatever she dreamed, its come true. Whatever marks or wounds she gets in her dream, she gets when she wakes up. So if you ever took the shards from her in her dream, then that's why you have them. Now we just have to figure out where she is." Inuyasha remembered a couple days ago, near the well. Kagome's scent was around there but he couldn't be for sure. They had been looking for her for so long, the scent probably was gone by now.

"Get on Kirara and follow me." Inuyasha already ran out the door before she could ask why. He gripped the shards in his hand tightly, the necklace hitting against his hip. Sango was right above him, hoping nothing happened to Kagome.

Kagome slapped her cheek. _Snap out of it! He will come for me. I know it. _Kagome sighed. She didn't want to wait in her room no longer. She opened up her window, sneaking down the roof of her house. She climbed off the porch wooding and planted her feet on the ground. She ran over to the well house, slamming the door open. She ran over to it, and jumped in hoping some how she could get through. But she hit bottom. She sighed and climbed out again.

_That was smart! _She yelled to herself. She was just leaving the well house to go get some ice cream to sulk over when she heard a small glowing sound. She turned around and saw the well house glowing like it did when she time traveled. The glow soon went away, and she turned her back to it. _Ugh! Now I'm imagining things._

"Kagome!" a all to familiar voice came behind her. She turned quickly, seeing Sango and Inuyasha climb out of the well. Her mouth dropped slightly. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't imagining it. She opened them again. They were still there. She ran over and gave Sango a hug, and then Inuyasha who just blushed furiously.

"You guys found me!" She jumped up and down glad that she wasn't stuck here.

"Yeah, we found your blood all over the well." Sango looked at her weird.

_She told him. _"You told him." Kagome said, looking down at the ground.

"I had no other way. He's the only one that could've found you." Sango said. Inuyasha was ignoring the girls conversation, handing the shard bottle over to Kagome.

"Come on. Lets go wench." Inuyasha said. She nodded and they all jumped in the well. All this time her mother watched. A tear streamed down her face and she walked away.

**That's it! Sorry if you think it was rushed. I don't really know what else Kagome would do in that position. I would take her to school but of course ITS OUT! But anyways yeah your cliff hanger is gone. You'll found out soon why her mother was crying. But till then just keep reviewing! SOMEONE reviewed the same thing like seven times. That was kinda weird….i hope it was an accident.**

**Awards awards awards!**

**Again for funniest review – kutekelcie**

**For first to review the same thing seven times – cowgirlkitten2000**

**For hating cliffhangers – blue-buggy (YOUR AWESOME! She has supported me on my last stories too. You rock.)**

**For LIVING in Alabama! GO BAMA! - windgal**


	9. Ekiru

Disclaimer: MAN! Last night I didn't get much sleep. He he I have a habit of watching really I mean really creepy movies and it keeps me up, and my heart rate…a couple days ago I saw this movie 'Red Dragon' (yell in your review if you heard of it or seen it) where this one man eats people and he bits the face of a police officer and EW! So well it keeps me up some of the night. Yes, yes I am very afraid of the movies. I don't think their bad at the moment but I don't know I am very pokey and if a scary movie comes on I just want to see what its like, well I got what I wanted. It sucked. And it was creepy. Never watch it.

Ekiru

"Thanks for bringing me back Inuyasha." Kagome said once she, Sango and Inuyasha climbed out of the well.

"Yeah whatever." Inuyasha said. "Let's go." Kagome climbed on his back, and Sango on Kirara's. They headed back home, just when the sun was coming up. It had been a very long night and finally the day time arrived and swept away the darkness.

"What happened to Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"The lecherous monk is still sleeping like a baby. We're waking him up and we're gone." Inuyasha implied. Kagome just rolled her eyes. There was no arguing with the hanyou.

They pulled to a stop at the sight of the hut Miroku slumbered in. They walked inside, and of course to no one's surprise he was sleeping. One leg lay over the edge of the bed and his arm stretched across Sango's side where he had it wrapped around her waist.

Sango and Kagome laughed while Inuyasha walked over to his cot. He grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up, waiting for Miroku to open his eyes some. Miroku slide his eyes open half way.

"I don't think he's awake fully." Sango said. Inuyasha smirked and dropped the monk on the floor.

"Oof!" Miroku yelled.

"Now he is." Inuyasha said, smirking wide.

"Sit boy!" 'THUMP'

"Wench!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku got up, brushing off his clothes.

"Ah my dear Sango you look lovely today." Miroku said. Inuyasha grabbed his collar again.

"We're going." He growled.

"We haven't even eaten Inuyasha!" Kagome argued.

"We'll grab something on the way." He replied. Kagome just rolled her eyes again. "Wait…where's Shippou?"

"I don't know." Sango said.

"Just leave the runt." Inuyasha said.

"Sit!" 'THUMP'

"Idiot." A voice came from the door.

"Shippo! There you are! We were worried about you." Kagome said.

"I was playing with this new girl Kiara. She's nice." Shippou smiled. He walked over to Kagome, climbing up her back and hopped on her shoulder that wasn't hurt. Kagome smiled at him.

"Well, Inuyasha is telling us we **must **be going." Kagome said. Everyone walked outside, and left the village after thanking the villagers for the hut.

A couple hours later and the gang were between a forest and another forest of trees. They were on a small dirt road and surrounded by greenery.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was playing Tickle Attack with Shippou.

_She fears me? I would never hurt her. Why didn't she tell me? W-why…I could've helped. It would have never gotten this bad. When I catch the demon who did this to Kagome……. _Inuyasha smiled to himself, watching Kagome happily play with Shippo. _So_ _Beautiful._

"What?" Kagome asked. _Why is he staring at me?_ Inuyasha wiped away his thoughts.

"Nothing wench." Inuyasha turned back to watching the road, which wasn't that interesting. He blushed a little.

Kagome smiled to herself. _Inuyasha…._

"Inuyasha it's getting dark. We are going to stop **now**." Kagome forced. Inuyasha growled, but stopped and turned into the forest. They all set camp and made a large fire.

Kagome quickly got tired. She laid down her pallet, and crawled inside. She closed her eyes, feeling Inuyasha's eyes on her. When he was near her, she felt safe, comfortable and warm. She didn't waste time. She told herself to stay brave, and fell asleep. Dream, or no dream.

"Heh." Inuyasha sighed, and leaned back against the tree but stayed on watch.

An hour later, the tree's blew furiously. Miroku and Inuyasha stood up, followed by Sango with her weapon. Kagome opened one eye, looked up and saw them standing up. She huffed how she could never get sleep.

"Kagome, cover your nose." Inuyasha ordered. Without a word she followed.

"Where's all this poison powder coming from!" Sango said. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"We'll find out." Inuyasha said. A figure came from the shadow's of the forest.

"Miko. I see the dreams aren't working on you. I guess I'll have to kill you myself." The figure came out of the shadows. He had long black hair, and wore an armor suit that had two straps holding up the armor that protected his chest and stomach, and long white pants with black boots that came up half way to the knee. Two armor plates protected his hips.

"Who the heck are you!" Inuyasha yelled, getting in front of Kagome.

"I am Ekiru. You must be Inuyasha. You will stay out of my way half demon!"

"Shut up! Your not coming close to Kagome!" Inuyasha charged for him. Ekiru smirked, and flicked his wrist sending a yellow shock wave just like the one days before.

"What!" Inuyasha stopped, but he was too slow. The shock hit him in the stomach sending him back over ten feet. He landed on his back, but quickly recovered.

"You're the one that cursed Kagome! Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, he charged for Ekiru again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Die!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up. "WIND SCAR!" The attack only caught Ekiru on the shoulder. Ekiru lifted his hand, about to send a shock wave towards Inuyasha. An eagle flew above, cawing loudly. Ekiru looked up.

"This will have to wait. It looks like I have other business to attend to. Until next time miko." Ekiru added. In a second he disappeared with nothing left of him behind.

Inuyasha growled, walking back to Kagome and the gang.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Who is this Ekiru?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know."

"Naraku is gone, so all sorts of demons are coming out. Ekiru included. Now whats this curse he was talking about?" Miroku asked. Everyone let out a deep sigh. They forgot that Miroku didn't know anything, not that that was any different. Miroku never really knew anything.

"We'll tell you later." Kagome sighed again.

"No, first we have to follow Ekiru." Inuyasha said.

"How! I sensed he had jewel shards but now they completely disappeared. I don't sense them anywhere close." Kagome said.

Inuyasha growled again. "I guess we'll have to wait." Kagome crawled back in her sleeping bag, but kept her eyes open. Inuyasha leaned against the tree again, looking all around making sure Ekiru wasn't hiding in the greenery waiting for them to fall asleep. He looked down at Kagome.

"Go to sleep. Your safe." He said. Kagome looked up at him, and nodded. Sango and Miroku laid down too. They all were worried.

**HA HA! You now know who cursed her. He he. Yeah. Anyways thank you ALL for the reviews! All of them were so sweet.**

**Awards**

**Well for now on in every chapter im giving the funniest review award to – kutekelcie Your last review just I mean im serious I fell out of my chair laughing at your little impression of the M.I. (mental institution) guys giving you your own crazy jacket and that just made me fall out of my chair and it was just funny. So heres another award for you.**

**For saying I should get an award – kyoung**

**For best story – -hands self an award- YES! You deserve a cookie too –mother slaps hand- NO COOKIES FOR YOU YOUNG LADY! –grabs my ear- OW MOM!**

**For hating cliffhangers as much as me (yes I like writing them too but hate reading them then having to wait for another chapter to see what happens!) – Myst172**


	10. Now It's Personal

Disclaimer: No, you don't get it. Ekiru totally just disappeared, like he just like disappeared. They couldn't sense him….Hm….maybe I shouldn't have made them give up so quickly though….anyways this chapter you will find out why her mother cried. Even though its obvious….well lol to me!

Now It's Personal

"Inuyasha! Please, when you came to get me I didn't pack anything." Kagome said. She lifted her right hand and smiled. "I promise I'll come right back once I pack up."

"Fine, but I'm coming along. We need to hurry back to find this Ekiru." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"We'll be back soon! See you guys later!" Kagome said turning to Sango, Miroku and the kit.

"Bye Kagome!" Sango and Miroku replied.

"Bye!" Shippou said jumping up and down. Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back and they were off for the well.

"Inuyasha, last night, when I told you I couldn't sense him anymore, I couldn't. It was just like Naraku, he completely disappeared. I couldn't sense either his aura or the jewel shards." Kagome said. Inuyasha turned his head, but didn't say a word. He just nodded showing he was at least listening. Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha jumped up at the sight of the well, hovering over the well. They fell straight in, and felt the time changing. Once they were sitting on the other side, Inuyasha jumped out. With Kagome it was a little slower. She pulled her self up, swinging her arm around the edge. Then put her leg over and climbed out.

"Come on." Inuyasha said. _I'm going to kill that Ekiru for cursing my Kagome! Wait…**my **Kagome! Gah! _Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who started blushing and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing!" he answered quickly. Kagome rolled her eyes. She could never figure out that hanyou. Kagome slid open the door to her house. She walked in, Inuyasha close behind. Sota looked up from his game he was playing in the living room.

"Inuyasha!" he yelled, jumping up.

"Yo." Inuyasha replied.

"He can't stay Sota. We have to go back once I pack up some supplies." Kagome said. She patted her brothers head and ran into the kitchen. She kissed her mom on the cheek then went over to the fridge to get some ramen for Inuyasha.

"So you can't stay Kagome?" her mother said as Kagome piled five ramen noodle packs in her arms.

"Nope. We found the guy that cursed me and we have to go find him." Kagome replied as she handed the ramen to Inuyasha. She walked over to the couch and picked up her back pack. She held it open for Inuyasha to stick the ramen in. "Clothes!" she reminded herself. She handed the whole back pack to Inuyasha and ran upstairs. Her mom dropped the dishes and followed her.

"Kagome? Can we talk?" her mom said, locking the door so Inuyasha couldn't come in.

"I have to hurry mom." Kagome said, only her back side sticking out of her closet. She threw the clothes she wanted behind her. Kagome heard her mom sniffle and immediately stopped. "Mom? Why are you crying!" she said sitting next to her mom on the bed.

"I just want to see you more is all. You come here and pack up, stay for two days and then leave for weeks. I just would like to see you a little more. Promise you'll come home a little more?" Kagome leaned in and wrapped her arms around her moms neck.

"I promise!" she said. She let go, and smiled lovingly. She ran back over to her closet and pulled out a brush for her hair. She ran out of the room to the bathroom and grabbed two bottles of shampoo. Her mom looked at her.

"One is for Sango." Kagome answered her mom's unspoken question. Her mom smiled, letting her finish packing. She ran downstairs and threw the stuff into her back pack.

"A lot of stuff dontcha think!" Inuyasha complained.

"All done! Come on." Kagome said. She waved to her mother and Sota. "Love you! I'll be back soon!"

They ran to the well house, jumping into the well. On the other side Kagome landed on Inuyasha.

"Oof! Wench!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome giggled. She got up and climbed out of the well with Inuyasha following. She climbed on Inuyasha's back.

On the way back to Sango and Miroku, she sensed Ekiru. Inuyasha seemed to sense him too because he started growling.

"You sense him too? He's near the camp! Hurry! Sango and Miroku could be in trouble!" Inuyasha gathered speed and leaped off trees to get endurance.

They quickly made it to the camp. They didn't see Miroku and Sango. Not even little Shippo. Kagome hopped off. The camp was destroyed. Everything was cut in half. She ran to the opening of the forest, and that's where Sango and Miroku lay. They didn't move. A tear streamed down her face. Ekiru was gone but his scent hung in the air like gas. She turned Sango on her back and leaned her face down to her mouth. She was still breathing but barely. She looked over and Inuyasha was leaning over Miroku.

"She's still breathing!" Kagome yelled over to him. He looked up from Miroku.

"So is he! We need to get them to Kaede's!" he replied.

"Kirara! Kirara! Where are you?" Kagome yelled. A bush started shaking, and a large cat demon came out. It was Kirara. Her leg was wounded and bleeding bad. "Kirara!" Kagome got up and ran over to her. She pulled the back pack from her shoulder. She unzipped the top, and pulled out the first aid kit. She took the wrap and wrapped Kirara's leg. She had to help Kirara so she could get everyone else to Kaede. "Kirara, we really need you to help us carry them. Wait where's Shippou!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned, and Inuyasha looked worried. He held a little kitsune in his arms. She ran over to him, followed by a limping Kirara. She took Shippou from his arms. He was barely breathing. His face was cut and he was caped with blood. "That monster!" she yelled.

"I'll take Miroku. Kirara, can you make it with them?" Inuyasha asked. They were close to the village so she nodded. Kagome lifted Sango on Kirara, and she climbed on herself. She held little Shippou in her arms.

All the way Kirara winced at the pain shooting up from her leg. Kagome patted her on the head and scratched her behind the ear, urging her a little longer. Tears now streamed fast down her face. She looked down to make sure Inuyasha was doing ok with Miroku. She saw Inuyasha look up. He smelled the salt from her tears. He looked back to the road and went even faster.

He always acted like he didn't like Miroku, but the truth was he was his friend. One of the only people who accepted him for who he was. He would do anything to save his friend. And now Kagome was crying. He couldn't stand it when she cried. They may have been close to the village but they had a little ways to go, so he sped up.

Kagome urged for Kirara just a little faster. She didn't want to hurt her but she had to get Sango and Shippo to Kaede's. She would do anything to save her and Shippou.

_This is all my fault. I just had to go back. I left my friends all alone and I paid for it. _She assured her self that Ekiru would pay for this. Now it was personal. He cursed her and that she wanted revenge for but that wasn't even close to the revenge she wanted for him hurting her friends. They were defenseless. He would pay. No matter what she had to do he would pay.

**Kagome will totally creep you out these next chapters. And yes this really happened. I didn't want to hurt them but I needed something to spice up the chapter and here it is. Please review. Thanks! don't worry youll see what happens tomorrow.**

**No awards today. Sorry my brother wants to get on so I don't have time to get on the internet and check out all the reviews but THANKS FOR THEM! Lots of love to you reviewers!**


	11. Action Is Sometimes Better Than Words

Disclaimer: Yesh, I didn't like the fact that I hurt Sango, Miroku, Shippou or Kirara but I had to. The spiciness of the story depended on it! Anyways read to find out what happens. I have my poptart, and my milk and im READY!

Kirara landed next to the hut the old miko lived in. Kagome leaped off the cat youkai and raced into the hut. Inuyasha slowly and carefully laid his friend off his back. Miroku's facial features tightened in pain. _Sorry. _Inuyasha said in his mind. Miroku's eye lids twitched ever so lightly. Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kirara. He put his arm around Sango's shoulder and the other around her waist. He gently pulled her off and sat her down on the ground.

A few seconds later Kagome and Kaede ran back out. "Oh dear child! What happened?" the old miko asked. Kagome looked down, sadness covering her face.

"Stop chatting and help them you old hag!" Inuyasha said impatiently. He knew Kagome would feel even worse to have to explain it to Kaede so he cut in. Kagome looked up, watching Inuyasha's golden eyes follow what Kaede was doing. Kagome gasped lowly when those eyes met hers. She smiled a thank you. He didn't smile back, but his eyes said everything.

"Alright. Miroku is finished." Kagome walked over to Kaede, handing her the little kitsune. Inuyasha shifted his body some. Kagome could tell he was thinking of what he could do.

"I'll be back." He said and stood up. In a second he jumped up. Kagome watched as he landed on a branch and again disappeared into the think forest. She turned her gaze to Sango, who was now being stitched up in three places and bandaged in four. Kagome's face turned tense and her nose shriveled up in anger. No matter what, she would get revenge for what could have been taken from her. The only friends she had in this world could have died. If only Inuyasha had stayed he could've helped them. But would he be strong enough to defeat Ekiru all by himself?

"All finished child. They will be alright." Kaede looked up at Kagome. She had dark circles under her eyes and her eye lids drooped slightly. "Ye need sleep child, ye don't look to good." Kagome nodded.

"Will they be alright?" Kagome said. Her look shot into Kaede like needles. The old miko knew Kagome was stressed, and held a large burden on her shoulders.

"Aye child. They will be just fine. Ye need some rest." She replied. Kagome nodded again and stood up. She took one last look at her friends before disappearing into the hut.

A few minutes later Inuyasha returned with fruits piled up in his arms. "I got fruit for them to eat." Inuyasha said, having trouble looking over the fruit pile to make sure he's not about to trip over something. He laid the fruit next to Kaede and looked around. "Where's Kagome?" he asked.

"Sleeping." Inuyasha looked down. He wondered if she would have a dream. And if she would talk to him about it. He hated when she didn't tell him things. He wanted her to trust him, and know he would always protect her. He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a scream from the hut. He ran inside and saw Kagome on the floor. She was sweating heavily and acted like she couldn't breathe. She had her hands up on her neck like someone was choking her. He ran over to her, and put his hands in hers.

Little nail marks appeared on her neck. Another dream. He softly spoke to her, telling her to wake up. Telling her it would be alright. The screaming subsided but she still wriggled around like someone had pinned her to the ground.

_Kagome heard voices in her head, telling her it would be alright and that they were here for her. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts thinking that was his plan. To get inside her head and mess with her. She screamed out as Inuyasha gripped her neck, squeezing the life itself out of her. After a few seconds she couldn't scream anymore. She couldn't breathe and her nails were digging into her skin trying to loosen the hand that gripped her throat._

_He dropped her to the ground and got on top of her, pinning her legs down and her hands on her chest. He grazed his teeth across her neck, but stopped when she got loose. She pulled her legs up against her body and placed her feet on his chest like last time. She kicked up and heard a bang like he crashed into something. She looked up and saw Inuyasha lying on the ground. She heard the growling grow. She got up and ran towards the forest, but hit her face hard on something._

Her eyes opened. She was standing in front of the wall of the hut and sweat ran down her face. She looked down, holding her hands in front of her. Specks of blood and flesh were stuck underneath her nails. She held one hand on her neck and then pulled back. Blood ran down her thumb where she placed it on the mark where Inuyasha had grazed his fang on.

She turned around and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor with his head shot down. "Inuyasha!" she yelled and ran over to him. Kaede walked into the room.

"What happened child?" Kaede asked. When Kagome didn't answer she knew they wanted to be alone so she left the room to attend with the others. Kagome held up his face. His golden eyes looked hurt. A tear formed in her eyes. She tried to hold them back but she couldn't. They ran down her face and caped her clothes. He looked up at her, wondering why she was crying. He put his thumb on her cheek and wiped away the tears. She smiled, and this time he smiled back. He couldn't wait. This was it. This was the time he had been waiting for.

He leaned down, moving his hand under her chin. He placed his lips on hers. Her eyes slowly widened, then closed. She leaned in and furthered the passionate kiss, giving him all that she had and all that she knew. He placed his hand on the back of her leg and the other on her back and pushed her in.

Inuyasha finally pulled back and Kagome breathed in deep. She smiled and he loved it. He loved when she smiled. He loved it when she was happy. He loved everything. He wasn't about to lose her to Ekiru either.

Inuyasha looked up when Kaede walked in. She looked down where Inuyasha's hand was on Kagome's leg. She laughed some but looked at Kagome. Inuyasha blushed and removed his hand quickly.

"Kagome, Sango woke up. She says she wants to talk to ye." Kaede said. Kagome gasped and followed Kaede to another hut. After a few seconds Inuyasha got up and followed too.

Kagome kneeled down next to the bed Sango laid in. Miroku's bed was next to hers. But she didn't see Shippou or Kirara "Sango! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" Kagome rushed.

"No its not….you had nothing to do with this." Sango winced when she tried to lean up.

"Don't move. You'll open your wounds again." Kagome said, gently pushing her friend back down. "What happened?"

"Ekiru." Kagome's face scrunched up in anger at the mention of his name.

"He did this!" Kagome said angrily.

"He must have known you left. He never asked where you were when he attacked. He was after us." Sango's eyes drooped.

"Its ok. Go back to sleep." Kagome said. Sango nodded weakly and closed her eyes. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who glared down at the floor. "How's Shippou and Kirara?" Kagome looked back at Kaede. The old miko just pointed to a hut across from the one they were in. She walked out of the hut, with Inuyasha still following not far behind. They walked into the hut and saw little Shippou laying on a small cot, wrapped up in blankets to keep the breeze out. She quickly walked over to him, kneeling down beside the bed. She stroked his brown hair, and his foot that stuck out of the blankets twitched lightly. She stroked a little harder, and the twitch became harder. She giggled when the little kit snored.

She placed his tiny head in her palm and continued to stroke his hair. He mumbled softly in his sleep and shifted his back to Kagome. She stood up, happy that her little friend was alright. A little lump underneath the blanket moved about then crawled out. It was just Kirara. She had small stitches in her leg but she was just fine. She couldn't transform until the wound was healed and the stitches taken out though. That meant they would have to stay here for a couple days. And that was just fine with Kagome.

**THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY! Ok so he didn't say "I love you." But sometimes action is better then WORDS! You don't wanna marry a rich person, say you love them but you don't kiss them or nothing. They may think your just after their money! Ok so im a bit hyper! Dr Pepper and two poptarts can go a long way! Trust me!**

**Ok here are your awards!**

**Of course like I promised for funniest review yet again (keep up the funny reviews! And I swear I did fall out of my chair because of your reviews! its fun aint it? But it hurts like crap when you land on your dogs toy!) – kutekelcie**

**For most trusted reviewer – blue-buggy**

**For saying each word two times each – leito500**

**Most evil review - MadisonMohawksJD**

**That's it. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up :B**


	12. Flashing Back

Disclaimer: Sorry its so late but I wasn't even planning on updating today, but I'm bored and last night in bed I just thought of this chapter so here it is Thanks for the reviews! But this might be a short chapter….I don't really know lol.

Flashing Back

Sango listened as Kagome continued to ask Inuyasha to let her go back to her time. Sango sighed when Inuyasha said he was coming along and glanced over to Miroku. _**Great! **Alone with that lech! _Sango said sarcastically in her mind. She looked up when Kagome turned to her.

"We'll be back soon! See you guys later!" Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome!" Sango and Miroku replied. Miroku shoot a smirk to Sango. He was also thinking of them being alone. She cocked her eyebrow and glared at him that made him back down. Sango turned away when Shippou jumped up and down continuously.

"Bye!" the little kit yelled. Kagome waved and hopped on Inuyasha's back. They quickly disappeared into the thicket. Miroku cackled to himself.

"Don't even think about it monk." Sango warned and glared at him. He put his hands up in defense and grinned innocently.

"What are you talking about dear Sango?" he said in his cover up sweet voice. She ignored the perverted monk and grabbed a fish that had been cooking over the fire for ten minutes. She observed it for a second, then took a small bite. She smiled at the wonderful smell filling her nostrils. She hadn't eaten anything all day and she was so happy to finally get something in her stomach decent enough to swallow.

The bushes ruffled some so she looked over, but saw no Miroku. "Miroku? Where you at monk!" she growled. She thought it was just one of his tricks to come out and scare her. She just rolled her eyes and continued digging into the fish.

A couple minutes passed, and still no Miroku. He usually jumped out after a couple seconds. But there was no sound, no movement through the trees but the breeze lightly pushing past them. She began to worry. There was no telling what trouble** he** could get himself into. She sighed once again and stood up.

"Miroku? Come on." She said. She was obviously not looking forward to trying to find him.

"Lets just leave him!" Shippou came up from behind Sango.

"Well if we do that then he'll be loose and no woman would be safe." Sango joked. They both laughed but stopped at a sudden scream.

"WIND TUNNEL!" A voice came from somewhere close. She ran over to where she thought she heard it. The came to another clearing, and saw Miroku with his wind tunnel open. A few yards off, Ekiru stood there smirking towards Miroku. She looked up when she heard a familiar buzz.

"Miroku! San-yosho!" She yelled. Ekiru and Miroku turned to her. Ekiru's smirk grew wider. He found another friend of Kagome's. Just what he wanted. Miroku looked up and quickly closed his wind tunnel. Ekiru took this time to his advantage. In one second he flicked his wrist, large yellow bolts of lightning coming out of his hands. They grew larger and larger, hitting Miroku across the chest.

Ekiru didn't plan on killing the friends. Not yet. He wanted to do it in front of the miko. Make her watch as her friends are tortured to death. That would please him almost as much as killing her. Ekiru lunged forward, gripping the monk by the throat.

Sango pulled the boomerang from her shoulder and threw it with all her strength towards the threat. Ekiru let go of Miroku, jumping out of the way just in time. Sango's weapon twisted around and came back to her. She stuck her arm up and caught it, barely being pulled back by its weight.

"Die!" Sango lunged the weapon toward Ekiru, but he stuck his arm in front of him and caught the weapon. He threw it behind him, cackling as Sango was defenseless. He was wrong. She pulled out her sword, jumping up as the large cat youkai Kirara came up behind her. She got on, riding him and charged for Ekiru, ready to strike him with her sword. She knew the boomerang wouldn't work on him. He would just throw it away again.

"Perish." Ekiru said. He flicked his wrist, colliding with Kirara's leg and Sango's stomach. She fell back, growling feriously out in pain. Sango screamed, gripping her wound, feeling blood ooze through her fingers.

"Sango!" Miroku said. He ran over to her, and put his hand on her back to brace her up.

"I'm fine." Miroku nodded, letting her lay down. He stood up, ready to do anything to defend his Sango. His face scrunched up in anger. He put his hand on the beads that held in the cursed void.

"You would risk dying to save her." Ekiru stated. Miroku gritted his teeth and growled lightly. Ekiru held his hand against his chest and pushed out, a strong wind pushing Miroku yards back. He landed with a thud. He rolled on his stomach, dodging the bolt of lightning sent by Ekiru. Miroku looked past his enemy, and saw Sango fall back and fell unconscious.

One after another he dodged the bolts, but each one lightly touched him, cutting the flesh. Mostly on his shoulders, some on his arms and one on his face. Ekiru let out another force of wind. Miroku hit his back against a tree and blacked out.

Shippou ran out of a bush to Miroku. "Miroku!" In a couple seconds Ekiru stood in front of him, towering over the small kitsune. He smirked and bent down to grab the fox.

"Fox Fire!" Shippou yelled, little blue flames twisting out of his hand. Ekiru jumped back, small fire marks on his face. He growled and kicked the kitsune in the stomach, then pulled his leg back for another. Shippou quickly turned into a stone creature. Ekiru again pulled his leg back, his toe throbbing. He flicked his wrist slightly, hitting the stone. Shippou turned back, but was unconscious.

Ekiru smirked at his vile accomplishment. Wind twisted around him, then he and the wind disappeared with nothing but a small aura left behind.

**Now you know what happened. He is such a big meanie! That was just a flash back of what happened and don't worry tomorrow I will get back to the real time so like…yeah you'll see if they heal or not. Or if there will be a death. You don't know. I'm still thinking if someone is going to die. Oh yeah so you better just review to death and maybe I wont….lol **


	13. Stay With Me Tonight

Disclaimer: Thanks for all the reviews! And don't worry I wasn't going to kill anyone. I just wanted to see how you guys reacted. Sorry if I worried. No matter how many reviews I would get I would never let any of the gang die. Ekiru is a different story though….. And sorry I haven't updated in three long days. I had a friend staying over and I wasn't going to force her to wait for me to update!

Stay With Me

Shippou twitched his foot and heard a small giggle. He sighed, flipping himself over on his stomach. He felt something warm touch his cheek. He slid his eye lids open half way. At the sight of Kagome's soft features his eyes went all the way wide. He smiled wide with happiness.

"Kagome!" he said jumping up, but only to fall back down on the sudden pain that went through his whole back.

"No keep down, your going to worsen your injuries." Kagome said, smiling.

"Your back. I thought you left us." Shippou said yawning.

"I would never leave you." Kagome said. She sat her self on the bed, the little kitsune crawling up her back to her shoulder. He nuzzled his cheek against hers. She giggled, taking the kit into her arms. "You feel better." Shippou looked up at her, and his smile faded. His eyes turned cold and he sat down on her lap.

"…" Kagome looked downcast. She said the wrong thing. "Where were you?" Shippou suddenly shouted out. Kagome hugged the small fox.

"This is all my fault. I'll never leave you guys alone again." Kagome said, a small tear growing in her eye.

"It's not your fault. We can just say it's all Inuyasha's!" Shippou said, his cute smile returning. They both giggled.

"You want to go visit the others with me?" Kagome said, not wanting to leave him alone again.

"Sure!" Shippou said happily. She wrapped her arms around him carefully and walked outside to visit Sango and Miroku.

"How are you guys doing?" Kagome said, stepping into her friends' hut. Sango and Miroku looked up from sitting on the edge of their bed. Sango smiled.

"Fine." Kagome looked all over Sango. Almost her whole body was wrapped up. She walked over, setting the kit on the bed and wrapped her arms around Sango's neck.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. She felt this was all her fault for **having **to go back to her time.

"Don't blame yourself Kagome. This is not your fault at all." Miroku replied for both him and Sango.

"Yeah! How could you say that?" Sango said, pulling back from Kagome's grip. Kagome didn't know how to reply. She sat down on the bed, feeling something underneath.

"KAGOME!" Shippou yelled, pulling his tail from underneath Kagome's butt.

"Sorry Shippou! See. Everything's my fault." She said looking down to the ground.

"Actually that was pretty funny." Miroku said, trying to make Kagome feel better. Shippou glared at him while he stroked his sore tail.

"Shut up!" Shippou said. Miroku ignored him, laying back down on the bed and yawned deeply. "Like I said before, we can just blame everything on Inuyasha. That always makes me feel better!" Shippou said, changing the subject from his tail to blaming Inuyasha. They all laughed until Inuyasha walked in.

"What did you say you runt!" Inuyasha said, his eye twitching in anger.

_Curse Inuyasha's hanyou senses. _Shippou jumped behind Kagome in defense.

"Relax Inuyasha. We were just kidding." Sango said. Inuyasha growled but forgot about it.

"How are you guys doing?" he said surprisingly nice.

"Fine. Thanks." Miroku replied, yawning again. He scratched his stomach before resting him arms on his chest. Inuyasha yawned deeply and it started to get late. "Me and Inuyasha are going to sleep in the hut right next to this one. If you need something just…….scream." Kagome joked.

"Oh you **and **Inuyasha?" Miroku smirked.

"Shut up monk! I'm just there as a doll as she kicks me around in her dream." Inuyasha stated.

"Good night guys." Kagome said, ignoring the monks perverted thoughts. She gave them one last hug and walked out of the hut with the hanyou behind her. They got inside their own hut. Kagome quickly jumped on her bed, wrapping up in the blankets to shield out the cold. She sighed of contempt and closed her eyes.

_Wench. _Inuyasha laughed to himself. He leaned him self against the wall. He crossed his arms and legs and watched the girl go to sleep. This was probably going to be a long night.

_Kagome saw the village ahead. She held the fully finished shard in her hand. With no help from Inuyasha she completed it. They parted a long time ago. He set his mind on becoming full demon, no matter the consequences of being evil or losing Kagome. She decided she would get it herself and keep him from getting it. _

_She would become the protector of the shard. She would do anything to keep Inuyasha away from it. She frowned. It had been years since she saw Inuyasha's face. His cute ears, and his foolish remarks that ended up getting him sat. She had taken off the necklace a while back. Thinking he had finally changed. _

_But that didn't end as she thought. He betrayed her. He grabbed her by the neck, pulling off the bottle of shards wrapped around it. She grimaced at the memory of that day. She brushed the thought away and continued down her path to the village. _

"_I thought you would take it to a village. Luckily I smelled you and followed your scent." A voice came from behind her. She quickly turned, seeing Inuyasha right behind her. He had death in his eyes. They were no longer the sweet golden color. Now just a brown. He smirked as she stepped back once. He quickly was standing infront of her, gripped her by the arms. His claws dug into her skin, making her wince._

"_You should have known I would be coming to look for you." Kagome got loose of his grip and turned to run. But only to be shot down by his claws grazing her back. She screamed as she hit the ground with a thud. _

_Inuyasha got on top of her. She was desperate to get him off. She threw her arms at him, scratching him once on the face. He grabbed her arms again and began to shake her furiously._

"_Wake up! Wake up!" Kagome just stared at him questioningly. She blinked and realized this was just a dream. _

Her eyes opened and saw Inuyasha on top of her. She still thought she was dreaming and pushed him off. She fell off the bed and screamed out in pain as she collided her cut back with the floor. Inuyasha was by her in a second.

"Kagome? Are you ok!" he sounded worried. Her eyes were blood shot and her back and arms ached. Blood was pouring from her wounds. He picked her up, careful not to hurt her back. She winced at having to arch her back. He ran out of the hut and headed for Kaede's.

He ran into the hut, not caring if the old miko was asleep. Kaede was just sitting at her small table, working on herbs. She looked up at the frantic hanyou holding Kagome in his arms. Her teeth were gritted and eyes shut tight. "Oh Kagome!" the old miko said. She stood up, signaling Inuyasha to set her down on the floor. He carefully sat her down. Kaede ran over to her with some wrap. Inuyasha walked outside while Kaede took off Kagome's shirt to wrap her back.

Kagome winced several times at the touch. Kaede cleaned the wound then wrapped it several times to keep the blood from seeping through. Then she wrapped her arms where Inuyasha's claws dug into her. Tears welded up in Kagome's eyes. The dream was horrible. The wounds meant nothing, but the words cut like blades. The betrayal felt like dying. It was almost unbearable.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome in his arms and walked out of the hut right after nodding to the old miko. He walked over to their hut, watching Kagome already asleep in his arms. He was hoping she wouldn't have another dream. He would find how to get rid of this curse. No matter what it took he would help Kagome.

He laid her on the bed on her side so it didn't hurt her back. She shivered some. She seemed uncomfortable. He crawled to the side next to the wall and laid next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. The shivering stopped some. He smiled a little, then closed his eyes and prayed for her to sleep in peace.

**THAT'S IT! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in days but I wasn't going to force my friend brook to wait till im done updating my story! Well thanks for the reviews! No awards today cuz I have to go. I mean like I'm leaving for Alabama and wont be on for about two more days. I'm so sorry guys! –tear– I'm gonna miss you! But I will update everyday there! And they have three computers! See ya!**


	14. Death In The Air

Disclaimer: Yes that was an 'aw' moment last chapter Well today I am going but not yet, I leave once my parents get home from work and that's like hours away so I shall do another chapter just to make you guys happy lol .

Kagome yawned and stretched up her arms. She turned on her other side and saw a hanyou right next to her. Her eyes widened. What was he doing in her bed! But then she began to smile. His mouth was parted slightly and he had never slept so soundly. She sighed and flipped back around, shifting herself under Inuyasha's arm carefully planted on her side. She could barely turn her back. She looked down and she was wearing different clothes.

She lifted up her shirt. She had bandages wrapped around her stomach. _Another dream. _She said and sighed again. _I still haven't gotten rid of them. _She looked up. The room was dark. The sun hadn't even come up yet. She flipped around again and faced Inuyasha.

"Will you stop moving wench!" Inuyasha mumbled. His eyes slightly opened. "What?" he said referring to the fact that she was staring at him.

"Thanks." She said and smiled. He blushed slightly.

"Whatever." He mumbled. He pulled her in close to him. The air was cold and even he was shivering slightly. He closed his eyes again. A few minutes passed. Kagome pulled her legs up to her and nuzzled her face in Inuyasha's kaori. She sighed of contempt and closed her eyes to soon fall back asleep.

Sango leaned over the bed and stretched out her arms. She yawned deeply and rubbed her eyes some. She got up and looked over to Miroku's bed. No Miroku. Knowing him he was up to trouble. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

She stepped outside the hut, just to see Miroku looking into Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. She walked up to him and gripped him tightly by the shoulder.

"What are you doing!" she whispered fiercely. He turned towards her with a sly grin on his face. He pointed into the hut towards Kagome's cot. She looked in and fell back. She put her hand over her mouth to cover laughs. She got back up and looked again. All they saw was Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping on the same cot, Kagome wriggled up close to his chest and Inuyasha's hand on her side and a leg hanging off the end of the cot.

Miroku couldn't help but laugh too. They immediately stopped laughing when Inuyasha lifted his head up. His eyes slightly opened he looked around the room. He saw a head poking into the door of the hut. He fully opened his eyes to see the lecherous monk peeking in. His eyes fully widened. He growled and flexed his claws.

Then Kagome looked up. "What is it?" she said sleepily. She turned herself around and looked at Miroku. Her mouth dropped and she fell out of the cot. "HI MIROKU!" she said with a blush spread across her face.

"Well hello Kagome." He said, his sly grin only growing bigger. Sango grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him out. She smiled and ran with Miroku to their hut.

"Can we just kill them now. Then no one can know." Inuyasha joked.

"I'm all for it with Miroku but Sango. We can trust her." Kagome said smiling up at him. She picked herself up and stretched out her arms. Inuyasha stood up too, whipping some drool from his haori that a certain miko left behind.

After a full week the gang was about to leave the village.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Kaede said running up to them. "Do ye sense that?" Kaede said. Kagome nodded. Her and Inuyasha stood ground. They knew it was Ekiru. He was making another one of his visits to see if Kagome was dead or not.

The branches of the trees shook furiously. Inuyasha put one hand on the Tetsusaiga. The wind swirled around in one placed, the shadow of a man inside of it. It disappeared to show Ekiru.

"The dreams have **yet **to kill you miko? You are more powerful then I thought. Then this time I will not fail of killing you myself. Your friends are alive are they not? Good I didn't plan on killing **them.**" Ekiru smirked. When Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, Ekiru did the same. He pulled out his Kassatsu (Life or Death). He pointed it towards Inuyasha, showing he was ready.

"Stay back." He said to the gang. He did the same, pointing his sword towards Ekiru. "Wind Scar!" he yelled. Ekiru pulled his sword up to block the attack. Inuyasha growled and charged for him. Their swords clanged. Inuyasha pulled back and tried again and again. Every time their swords met, creating a small electric bolt between the blades.

"Let us help Inuyasha!" Sango yelled from afar.

"No! Stay back! This is mine!" Inuyasha replied, never looking at her. He stared down Ekiru, watching his every move.

Inuyasha jumped back again, continuing to growl. He ran towards his opponent, their swords meeting, but then Inuyasha jumped around him and threw his sword back, cutting along Ekiru's back side. Ekiru growled. It was unbelievable to him that a hanyou could hurt **him. **The all powerful Ekiru. His growl grew louder at the thought. He turned to face the hanyou. Blood had already ran down Ekiru's legs and onto the ground. Inuyasha smirked.

"You'll pay for that." Ekiru said.

"Quit your babbling and come at me!" Inuyasha yelled. Ekiru just smirked and disappeared again. JUST LIKE THE WIMP HE IS! Inuyasha growled and lowered his sword. He walked back over to the gang that didn't even move. Inuyasha never let them help with something that included Kagome. Not even Kagome.

"We're staying one more night." Kagome quickly said. "What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We all talked about it while **you **were fighting Ekiru. Its settled. It will be safer to stay in a village one more night. Just to make sure Ekiru doesn't attack us out there all alone." Sango said pointing to the forest. They all walked back into their huts, dropping their bags on the ground. They just left Inuyasha standing there dumbfounded. He growled but reluctantly followed Kagome into _their _hut.

That night Inuyasha crawled onto the cot and put his arm around Kagome's waist. She put her back against him this time since tonight wasn't as cold. Kagome sighed and fell asleep peacefully.

Late at night Inuyasha's nose wriggled. He opened his eyes at the smell of blood. He was already glad it wasn't Kagome's. But it was still blood. He got up and walked outside. It was several scents. Not just one smell of blood, but more then fifteen. He walked around the village with his nose in the air.

One scent was coming from a hut in front of him. He walked into it and stepped in something warm. He looked down, and right before him was a small girl's body. Blood surrounded her. He bent down and put her head in his hands. Her neck was cut. He looked around the hut in horror. The whole girl's family had been slain. He ran back out of the hut and sniffed around.

He searched through every hut. Every family had been slain. Every child had their necks cut. Even a mother bearing a child was shot down, and a blade stuck through her stomach. A mother carrying a baby had been killed and the two month old baby left to fend for itself. Inuyasha picked up the child. It wailed in his arms. He had no clue what to do. You name it, it happened. Everyone was slain in the village except him, the gang and Kaede. He didn't know why Kaede but she wasn't dead. She was asleep on her cot snoring like a pig.

Inuyasha had never seen so much blood. His nose began to hurt from the smell. He ran back to his hut with the baby in his arms. He shook Kagome's shoulder. She mumbled something and swiped her hand at Inuyasha. He continued to shake her and her head looked up.

"What?" she said sleepily. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. "Inuyasha!" she said, now awake. He grabbed her hand.

"Come with me!" Inuyasha said. He then woke up Sango and Miroku. Then Kaede but when he ran by her hut she was now sitting at her small table, working on herbs.

"What is this about Inuyasha?" Miroku grouched scratching the top of his head. He led them to one hut showing them the slain family. Sango knelt down in the blood, soaking her kimono in it.

"What happened!" she yelled, shocked.

"Ekiru is what happened. He has killed everyone in the village except us and this baby." Inuyasha said. Their eyes widened. They had to stop Ekiru before he killed more people. Something had to be done, and fast.

…**-tear- I know. I killed a whole village. BUT EKIRU MADE ME! Ok so I updated today. Tomorrow I probably will too because I get to Alabama late that after noon so I will see if I can. If not I will on Saturday. Ok so I promised AWARDS! But what sucks, I haven't seen my dear friend kutekelcie around! What happened to ya? Well return soon! I need your hilarious reviews! I cant do awards because my cpu is not working right. I'm lucky that I got his up so I promise next chapter will have them because my cousin's computers' are GREAT!**


	15. Houshi

Disclaimer: Well I'm here in Alabama and it's already great. We are about to have biscuits and gravy for breakfast. I'm sorry but their computers are no better then mine and the internet was down yesterday so I couldn't update. But my Aunt Lissy is trying to get it back up. My cousin

Houshi

"I hope Kaede will be ok on her own." Kagome said. "I cant believe we left her to fend for herself." Kagome said.

"She said she'd be fine." Inuyasha said.

"What are we supposed to do with this baby Inuyasha?" Kagome said changing the subject. She watched as Sango bounced the small baby boy in her arms and as he cooed loudly.

"I don't know! Maybe someone in the next village will take it." Inuyasha growled. He pressed his ears against his head at the high pitched screaming of the baby.

"Well for now we will keep him until we find a good family that will take him in. What should we name him?" Kagome asked. The baby had big blue eyes and dark brown hair. His cheeks were large and puffy, making him look irresistible. He reached up and grabbed hold of a strand of Sango's hair.

"Hm…How about Houshi?" Sango asked.

"That sounds good." Kagome took the baby into her own arms and grabbed hold of its hand. "You are now Houshi." Kagome said. Sango looked down at the now silent baby.

"I think he likes you Kagome." Sango said smiling. Houshi's eyes began to droop. After a couple minutes he fell asleep.

"So his name is Houshi?" the little Shippou asked. He was used to being the baby of the group but now he was considered a big boy. "I can watch him for you! When you go off to battle I'll be the one that takes care of him!" Shippou poked out his chest slightly with the idea.

The girls giggled and nodded their heads. Shippou was getting older and had grown about an inch, but he was still just a child. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the thought that the kit could defend anything.

The sun started to set over the horizon. Houshi started getting restless. He grabbed hold of Kagome's hair and tugged, squealed a couple times then wriggled around in her arms.

"Houshi!" Kagome said shifting the baby to her other arm. "I think he's hungry Inuyasha."

"What? Those things get hungry!" Inuyasha said.

"Idiot." Shippou mumbled. But not low enough. 'thump' "Ah! What was that for!" Shippou yelled. He stuck his bottom lip out to Kagome who in return 'sat' the hanyou.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said.

"Wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't call me a wench! Sit!" 'thump' The gang walked away, leaving Inuyasha in his self-shaped crater. Shippou climbed up on Kagome's shoulder once the hanyou was back with them. Inuyasha silently growled to the kit, warning him to watch his back and keep one eye open when sleeping. He stuck out his tongue then turned back to Houshi.

"Kagome how long are we keeping Houshi?"

"Until we find him a family." She smiled up at the kit.

"Why cant we keep him?" he asked.

"Well I don't think its safe. He could get hurt fighting demons." She implied.

"Oh. Well I would keep him safe."

"Feh yeah right." Inuyasha cut in. Kagome glared back at him. He stepped back once, showing he was backing down from a fight that he could never win. Kagome pulled out the bottle Kaede gave her. Now all they needed was milk.

"Where are we supposed to get milk?" Kagome asked.

"Right here. Kaede gave it to me." Sango handed the large container of milk to her. Kaede seemed to have the extra hand on everything.

An hour passed and the sun had almost completely disappeared behind the trees. The gang set up camp in the forest. Houshi was tired, they were tired and their legs ached. Inuyasha hated that they always had to take a break.

Houshi was asleep again in Kagome's arms. She wrapped her jacket around him to keep him warm. She leaned up against a tree and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango and Miroku laid out their pallets to lay down.

Everyone seemed tired tonight. Inuyasha laid a couple more wood piles in the fire. He kept his eyes on everything around him. Just waiting for Ekiru to pop out. But there was nothing. Not even a breeze came through this forest. Just darkness.

**Ok I am sorry for the such short chapter but I promise tomorrow's chapter will PAY it off! You will absolutely love the next chapter. There they kept the baby for now. His name is Houshi and he's adorable! That's all I can say! Lol well bye for now! **

**Awards real quick**

**She wanted her award so here it is: Award for funniest review yet again – kutekelcie**

**First to not care if Inuyasha or Miroku dies – animeangel**

**First to mention fluffiness in their review – SoranoDarkHorse**

**First to say I killed the village (Yes I did but I did it for the sake of the story. Ok so I was mean but hey! Ekiru is a MEAN guy!) – blue-buggy**

**Ok that's it for now! Ha kutekelcie love to you girl love your reviews and love your support. And I love the support from all yall other reviewers! Thanks so much! Even my dad is giving me support and he don't know anything about anime…. happiness! Well yall gonna LOVE the next chapter! Stay tuned.**


	16. I'll Always Protect You

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't like updating on Sunday's. And my cousins grandma came over so we visited with them. But here is the chapter you will LOVE! Oh have any of you guys watched LifeTime (the channel) and seen the movie Till The End of The Night.? If so lets talk about it I love that movie!

Kagome held the bottle while Houshi sucked hard on it. Her eye lids twittled and drooped several times. Once the baby was done Kagome stuffed the bottle in her back pack. The sun had just got down.

"Go to bed. Houshi's probably tired too." Inuyasha stated once seeing the dark lines under her eyes. She had been staying up all night for days, trying to quiet the baby and keep him from waking the others.

Kagome looked at him with shock. _That's the first time he's ever called Houshi by his name._ She smiled and nodded to her lover then curled up with Houshi, who for once was asleep before her. She wrapped her smaller blanket around Houshi and then crawled in the sleeping bag with him tightly in her arms.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said. When she didn't get an answer, not even a "Whatever.", she looked up. The hanyou was leaned against a tree and his eyes were closed. She smiled and wriggled into the sleeping bag further.

Once Inuyasha knew Kagome was asleep he dug into her sleeping bag and carefully pulled out Houshi, for her own safety. If she had a dream, she might hurt him.

_Kagome pulled her self out of the blanket after not feeling the warmth of Houshi against her chest. She looked around, her vision blurry. She giggled at what she saw. Sango was on top of Miroku's back, her arms and legs thrown everywhere. She looked around but didn't see Inuyasha. She got up, her vision still blurry. She grabbed hold of a tree, then another trying to get around. _

_She heard the squealing of the child. "Inuyasha!" she thought. She knew Inuyasha probably tried to quiet the baby and it didn't work. _

_The squealing got closer and closer as she walked. She came to the small clearing that was set next to the edge of the cliff. She passed a tree and saw a red blur. She knew it was Inuyasha but she wondered what he was doing way over here._

_And with the baby. She rubbed her eyes and blinked twice. She squinted at the figure. She stepped back once when she saw Inuyasha holding Houshi over the cliff. His hand was gribbing the baby by the head, the only thing that held the baby from falling down the cliff. _

"_Inuyasha!" she screamed, and ran up to him. "What are you doing!" She tried grabbing the baby from him. He loosened his grip and let go of the baby. Kagome fell on her stomach and grabbed hold of the baby's arm. She pulled him back up and cradled him in her arms. _

_He squealed as a little bit of blood trickled from the cuts on his head from Inuyasha's claws. _

"_What were you thinking!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha just smirked. He flexed his claws and stepped towards her. She stepped back once then turned and tried to run. But felt a large hand grab the back of her neck and pulled her back, digging his claws in._

_She fell, dropping the baby next to her. Houshi screamed out. Kagome grabbed hold of him and pulled him close to her. But Inuyasha grabbed the baby from her and dropped it. The baby screamed again. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the neck and lifted her up._

_She threw out her hand and continued to scratch Inuyasha across the face. He let go and held onto his face that was now covered with scratches. Kagome fell on her back side but wasted no time to pick up the baby and run. _

_She hid behind a large rock. She held back tears and covered herself and Houshi with mud so Inuyasha couldn't smell the blood and find her. It seemed to work. She didn't hear anything for a while. She peeked over the rock and no one was there and nothing was heard._

_She took this chance to run. She got up and made sure her hands were tight on the now silent baby. After a few minutes she heard something behind her. She turned her head and saw the hanyou with his claws flexed out. _

_Her eyes widened and tried to run faster but her side started to ache. She collapsed but held onto Houshi. Inuyasha stepped over her, still smirking. All of a sudden she felt strange. She felt someone gripping her arms. She heard Inuyasha's voice. He was saying it would be alright._

_That he was there with her and he would never let anything happen to her. The fear rushed out of her. Nothing was there but his voice, his comforting voice. Everything disappeared. All but Inuyasha's voice comforting her._

_The sky turned black and she couldn't see anything. Soon she lost track of thought and fell from her dream into a deep sleep._

Kagome woke up. She looked up and saw Inuyasha sleeping next to her. His strong arms were wrapped around her waist and held her close. She pulled herself up, placing a hand on her neck. There were no scratches, no bruises, no blood, no pain. But she knew she had a dream.

But she knew Inuyasha had cut her on the neck. Was it possible this was the end of her dreams? Was it possible Inuyasha helped her in getting rid of her fear?

"Houshi!" she screamed out. She looked around in worry. But everything was alright. Sango held Houshi in her arms and Miroku had his arms around her. They were leaned against the tree asleep. Inuyasha must have gave Houshi to them when she was having her dream, to prevent her from hurting him.

Inuyasha looked up. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Thank you." She thought he woujld just give her his usual "Whatever." But he didn't. He smiled back. "I'll always protect you Kagome." He said. She nodded and laid back down.

She was to worn out to say anything else. She turned herself to Inuyasha and wriggled into his kaori and fell asleep again, knowing the dreams were gone for good. Thanks to Inuyasha.

**MWUHAHAHAHA! Ok I tried to lengthen the dream this time. Answers are coming tomorrow. Answers to that dream and why Ekiru let the baby live. Never said anything cuz I didn't want to ruin it. But you'll find out tomorrow why.**

**Awards awards! Dear dear awards!**

**Funniest review blah blah blah - kutekelcie**

**First to think it was suspicious that the baby lived – LanierShazar**

**Ha ha I like the cheese hating birdies. That's funny. Anyways keep up the reviews and love you guys! Bye for now!**


	17. Another Half Demon?

Disclaimer: Gosh stop figuring out everything that happens in the story Your killing me! You find out everything you guys! Lol anyways heres next chapter. And to this "Kane" guy I don't have to explain my self and what I write on my story.

Another Half Demon!

"So your saying the dreams are gone!" Sango asked, shifting the direction of the bottle for the baby.

"I think so. Thanks to Inuyasha I think they are." Kagome explained. She grabbed up half a fish and bit into it.

"That's a relief." Sango replied.

"Yes. We are glad you are safe. But how are you sure they are really gone?" Miroku asked, sitting next to Sango. He stuck his finger under the babies chin and tickled, making the baby spit out some milk on Sango. She glared at the monk and smacked him on the head with her knuckles.

"Heh." Inuyasha said. He picked up a fish and dug his teeth into it.

"Hey that was mine!" Shippo yelled jumping up and down trying to grab the fish from the hanyou.

"You can share with Kirara." Inuyasha laughed. Shippo growled. He turned to walk away but when he knew Inuyasha lowered his arms again he turned quickly and jumped up to bit Inuyasha on the hand.

"Ow! Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Shippo stuck the fish in his mouth, the head and tail sticking out of the corners of his mouth. He ran around the group with Inuyasha close on his tail.

"Ah!" Shippo screamed. He saw Kagome as he closest shelter and jumped into her lap. Inuyasha stopped but growled. He would get the little runt back.

"Always running to Kagome…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He sat down and grabbed another fish. Sango reached up and grabbed it from him.

"That's ours." She smiled at him. Kagome laughed while Sango gave half to Miroku. Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded. Kagome sighed and tore hers in half.

"Here." She said. She hated sharing her fish. She didn't like sharing with anyone. But he looked pitiful so she gave in. He dug his claws into the fish and ripped it to pieces. Then shoved all of them in his mouth at once. Kagome just rolled her eyes at him.

Tonight was going to be a full moon. Inuyasha didnt care. He was just glad it wasn't a new moon.

"I hope we can get to a village by tomorrow. I need to get home for a while." Kagome said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, and maybe we can find a place for Houshi." Sango said. Kagome frowned. "I know Kagome. But we cant keep Houshi with us. Its dangerous."

"I know." She replied. Sango handed the Houshi over to Kagome. She knew Kagome had grown attached to him over the couple days but they couldn't keep him. Something could happen to him. She loved Houshi too but they just couldn't keep him.

Houshi giggled when Kagome tickled him under the chin. She hugged the small baby and tickled him again. Kagome stopped all of a sudden.

"Inuyasha. I sense the sacred jewel shard ahead." She said.

"The jewel shard?" he asked.

"Mm hm." She replied.

"Lets go!" he said.

"Shippo take care of Houshi." Kagome said, carefully handing Houshi over to the kit. It was the first time Kagome had ever let him touch Houshi. He was excited that for once he was the one protecting instead of being the one protected.

"Ok! I'll do it!" he said, poking out his chest in pride again.

Kagome led the others to where she sensed the jewel shard. She wondered if it was Ekiru. Half of her didn't want it to be. She couldn't stand even looking at his face. Full of hatred and death. And

the other half did. She wanted to see him dead, and she would do anything to fulfill it.

"Right up—" Kagome was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"You will pay with your life for passing on my territory!" a snake-like voice hissed. And of course a large snake slithered its way over to us.

"Where's the jewel shard Kagome?" he whispered over to her.

"Just a sec." she answered. She looked up and down the snake. But she didn't see the shard. "This isn't the one--" Kagome started.

"I know. I sense Ekiru. He's near." Inuyasha stated. "I'll get rid of this one quick!" he ran towards the demon, claws flexed out. "Iron Reavor Soul Stealer!" he yelled. He cut the snake demon in half, ending it quickly.

"The jewel is moving farther away Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Sango and Miroku took to air to see if they could find him in the forest.

"Get on!" Inuyasha yelled. He kneeled down for her to get on his back. They had no time to lose.

"K!" she hardly even got on before Inuyasha took off in a leap. The sun had already gone down and the forest got dark. They could only rely on Inuyasha's nose and the jewel shard Kagome was sensing.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" a small voice came behind them. Kagome pulled back Inuyasha's head, forcing him to stop and climbed off.

"Hey!" he yelled. But she just ignored him.

"Shippo? What are you doing here!" the little kit ran up to them carrying Houshi as best he could.

"I think there is something you might want to look at." Shippo said. He handed Houshi up to Kagome. What she saw was unexpected. Inuyasha looked closer at the baby. He had fangs, long white hair with small white cat ears and his eyes were gold like Inuyasha's but more fierce like a cats and on his back side was a long white tail.

"A half demon!" both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the same time.

"We have to deal with this later!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome nodded, but still in shock at the fact that her little Houshi was a half demon. A cat. She grabbed up Shippou too. No sense in leaving him behind in the dark alone. She got back on Inuyasha and they were off again.

The jewel was farther and they needed to be quick if to keep up with it and Ekiru.

_A half demon! Like Inuyasha? But a **cat!** _Kagome thought. She was in shock. She had no problem with half demons but she would have never thought little Houshi would be one. His mother married a demon. Nobody must've known about it or the village would have thrown her and her child out.

_It's a full moon. He must change then. _Kagome thought. Houshi bit on Kagome's finger. She jerked it back, nailing Inuyasha in the shoulder blade.

"Ow! What the hell that for!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" she said back. "Wait! The jewel! Its getting closer!" Inuyasha nodded, still wondering why she hit him but speeded up.

**Yesh! You shee? HALF DEMON! Yesh yesh. You will see in like….tomorrows chapter or the day after tomorrows chapters chapter how Houshi did live….yesh SEE! TOLD YOU! HA! You guys need to stop figuring out everything. –shifty eyes- IM WATCHING YOU GUYS! No more mr nice— I mean MRS nice writer! even if my eyes BLEED I will continue to watch you! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO1 gets into MY files of the story! MWUAHAHHAHAHAHHA! Ok so im a 'little' hyper…….so what! A COKE AND A POPTART CAN GO A LOOOONNNNGGG WAY!**

**First to ever use own dog to try and take over world - -raises hand- ME!**

**Funniest review – kutekelcie**

**Most loyal reviewer – LanierShazar (and kutekelcie but YOU GOT YOUR AWARD(S)!)**

**First to question my story – Kane Don't DO IT AGAIN! **

**Best Fluff Lover – SoranoDarkHorse (yesh I love fluff too. But I call it gas….)**

omg today i was like, 'i hope you update the hanyou miko story' and then I got mail right then and it was an update! awesome! i love being slighty pyschic...or was that psychotic? i guess you can ask the MIPWCI. (men in pretty white coats incorporated) They know everything about me. But I can't wait to find out why the baby lived. Thanks for the moment that made me go "AW!" :D **Ha I love this review. First to actually admit that shes psychotic….i think that means crazy…of course I wouldn't know ANYTHING about crazy! **

**Wow didn't realize we had 17 CHAPTERS! That's a lot for me. Ive only gotten to eight before. And the story SUCKED! Anyways THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP IT UPPP! Love to ALL YALL!**


	18. Houshi's Forcefield

Disclaimer: Ok my cousin taylor set up my uncles lap top so that I can sit on the couch and also have the interenet on the lap top. I have to keep my leg up and keep all the blood out of it. When I stand up all the blood rushes to my leg and BURNS. So yeah. But heres the next chapter and thanks for the…'virtual' food CrazyPoet Oh and this is the chapter of how Houshi lived (I love the name Houshi, sounds SO cute! Oh and im planning on drawing Houshi and then putting it up and ill give yall the link so you can see what I made him look like ) This chapter is in the point of view of Ekiru the evil stupid meanie head

Houshi's Force field

Ekiru looked up. The eagle flew over head, cawing at him as he stood there. An evil grin spread across his face.

"So the miko is hiding in a village? Well we will just have to visit her wont we?" he said. He walked off into the forest on his way to the village. He was shocked the miko was still alive. Even after being cursed. She was more powerful than he thought.

Ekiru came apon the village. He looked around, spotting the whole gang standing together. The miko was still alive. He growled. He cursed her with his best and she lived. Now he would have to do it himself. But the half demon was always around to protect her.

Not that he was a threat. He looked back at the friends. An old woman walked up to them. Now it was time. He knew that the old woman was a miko. And that she knew he was here. He sent swirling wind around him and disappeared.

He landed in the village, right in front of the gang of friends. Inuyasha put one hand on the Tetsusaiga.

"The dreams have **yet **to kill you miko? You are more powerful then I thought. Then this time I will not fail of killing you myself. Your friends are alive are they not? Good I didn't plan on killing **them.**" Ekiru smirked. When Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, Ekiru did the same. He pulled out his Kassatsu (Life or Death). He pointed it towards Inuyasha, showing he was ready.

"Stay back." Inuyasha told his friends. He did the same, pointing his sword towards Ekiru. "Wind Scar!" he yelled. Ekiru pulled his sword up to block the attack. Inuyasha growled and charged for him. Their swords clanged. Inuyasha pulled back and tried again and again. Every time their swords met, creating a small electric bolt between the blades.

"Let us help Inuyasha!" the exterminator yelled from afar.

"No! Stay back! This is mine!" Inuyasha replied, never looking at her. He stared down Ekiru, watching his every move.

Inuyasha jumped back again, continuing to growl. He ran towards his opponent, their swords meeting, but then Inuyasha jumped around him and threw his sword back, cutting along Ekiru's back side. Ekiru growled. It was unbelievable to him that a hanyou could hurt **him. **The all powerful Ekiru. His growl grew louder at the thought. He turned to face the hanyou. Blood had already ran down Ekiru's legs and onto the ground. Inuyasha smirked.

"You'll pay for that." Ekiru said. _He is smarter than I thought. But I have no intentions in fighting him just yet. It seems he will do anything to protect that girl._

"Quit your babbling and come at me!" Inuyasha yelled. Ekiru just smirked and disappeared again.

"How could this be possible. How could a hanyou even touch **me**, the all powerful Ekiru. He will pay for this. He will pay for touching **me!** I will not stand for this. He will pay." Ekiru paced in the cave he had been hiding out in. (Obviously hes crazy. I mean come on! So Inuyasha scratched you…hes weird I know but he thinks no one can touch him cuz hes so powerful –rolls eyes-)

He smirked at his newest thought. "Tonight we go back to the village." He said to himself. He took off his blood caped kimono and pulled on a blue one with yellow stripes going down the back of it. He pulled on his leg and arm armor.

That night Ekiru sent wind around himself and disappeared. He landed outside the village and pulled out his sword. "Lets get to work." He said to himself. He walked over to the first hut and looked in. A man and a woman lay in bed, sleeping soundly. He walked in, immediately the man raising his head off the pillow.

He stood up and grabbed a small knife on the table that was used to cut some meat earlier that day. He pointed it towards Ekiru. "Who are you and what are you doing in my hut!" he yelled through gritted teeth. Ekiru just smirked at the man. The woman stood up herself and stood behind her husband, putting her hands on his shoulders.

She glanced over to a door, leading to her daughters room. Ekiru looked over himself. He grinned and started to walk over towards the door. "No!" the woman yelled. She ran over trying to get in front of the door. Ekiru back handed her across the cheek. She fell back, gritting her teeth.

"You bastard!" the man yelled. He charged towards the intruder and tried to stab him. Ekiru put his hand up, a rush of wind pushing the man back against the wall. Ekiru walked into the room. The woman stood up again and ran over to the door and threw herself against it. Her arms spread across the sides of the door, making sure he cant get through.

Ekiru grabbed his Kassatsu and striked the woman on the stomach. The man ran over to him and stabbed him in the back. Ekiru turned, his eyes fazed with death. He pushed the Kassatsu through the mans stomach and pulled it back. The mans eyes widened then slowly closed and he fell to the ground dead.

Ekiru picked up a vase of water sitting on the small table. He poured half over the man and the rest on the woman. He wanted to make sure the hanyou Inuyasha didn't smell the blood just yet.

He opened the door to the other room. A small wooden crib stood in the middle of the room. It had small wooden toys laying in the corner and a pile of diapers laying next to the crib. Ekiru walked over to the crib. He grabbed the edge of it, peering over and watching the small baby girl sleep. He put his other hand on the edge and pulled it up and pushed the crib over. The small baby toppled on the ground.

She screamed out. Ekiru threw a blanket over the baby and left the hut. He went to another, slaying everyone and everything in the hut. He gave no mercy to the younger ones. He treated them like paper, cutting through them with his blade. Then pouring water over them to hide the smell for a while.

An hour passed. He had been so quiet with the kills. Making sure no one heard a thing until it came to their turn. Ekiru stayed far from the hanyou and miko's hut. He came to his last hut. He walked inside. A young woman was rocking a nice pink cradle back and forth. She looked up, her eyes were filled with tears. She had been crying.

"Who are you?" she said stepping back from the crib. She took her baby in her arms. He was about a one and a half years old. His hair was long and silver, hanging down his back. She looked down at the bloody sword in his hands. Her eyes widened. She turned and tried to run out a small back door on the other side of her hut.

Ekiru cackled. "You think you can run from **me!**" He striked her down her back. She fell to the ground and dropped her baby. She cried out. She reached for her baby. Ekiru walked up to her, lifting his foot and stomping on her hand. She gritted her teeth and tried to pull her hand back.

He took up his sword and placed it on her neck, pulling it back slightly letting blood rush out. He leaned down and wiped a small tear from her eye, still smirking. The womans head turned sideways and she stopped fighting. He glanced over at the baby. His eyes widened. A half demon.

He looked sort of like the hanyou Inuyasha. Except he had long silver hair with a black strip going down on each side. And his ears were silver with black tips. The baby looked up at Ekiru with eyes as golden as a sunset. Ekiru lifted his sword, the tip of the blade aimed at the heart of the child.

He came down with the blade hard but didn't smell the sweet fragrance of death. He opened his eyes and looked down. A red barrier protected the child. Ekiru's eyes widened. How could this be! A small child put up such a strong barrier! Ekiru gritted his teeth. He had no chance of living with out his mother.

Ekiru left the hut, leaving the half demon alone to die. That's what he thought.

**So you see what happened during the village massacre? I have decided whether they keep Houshi or not. Stay tuned and review for next chapter. Im not telling anything. You might be sad or happy. Not telling. Anyways see Houshi is more powerful then you think. Not as powerful as Ekiru but his barrier was strong enough to protect him. His powers are channeled by his feelings sorta..**

**Awards! Yayness!**

**Award for funniest review yet again: kutekelcie**

**Award for first to send me virtual food: CrazyPoet**

**Award for first to think im married OO: blackwidow085**

**Award for first to throw a lap top at the wall because they wanted to read my story Oo: WhiteMoonDragon**

**Award for best fluff lover: SoranoDarkHorse**

**Aw thanks for all the reviews and all of them are so nice! –leg starts to stop hurting- see even my leg likes them! Well my leg doesn't hurt as much but its hard to sleep. Use to sleeping on my side but now I have to sleep straight up. Its so bad cuz if my leg doesn't heal correctly my growth plate will be like messed up in some way. I have to go to hospital once a week. I cant do any serious running for 16 weeks and I have to wear a cast for 4 weeks. Well I g2g for now! This chapter was fun to do. Not the killing but just because I missed yalls review!**


	19. Houshi's Forcefield 2

Disclaimer: Yay I slept really good last night! –happiness-

Houshi's Forcefield Part Two

"He's right up ahead!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But what about Houshi! I don't want to bring him along!" Kagome argued.

"He's fine! Shippou will take care of him!" Inuyasha stated. "We don't have any time to lose!" Kagome was about to say something, but changed her mind. There was nothing to say that would change his mind. Except…

"Sit!" 'thump' Inuyasha went face first into the ground. Kagome grabbed Houshi and Shippou and rolled off the hanyou. She sat them on the ground. Inuyasha stood up, mumbling things that only he could understand.

"You guys stay—"

"Kagome! Watch out!" Inuyasha picked up all three of them by the back and jumped out of the way of a bolt of lightning. He sat her back down and kneeled next to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah thanks! He turned around so quickly! He's fast." She said shocked. Kirara landed right behind them with Miroku and Sango. They jumped off and ran up to them.

"You guys ok? We saw the flash from up there!" Sango said.

"Yeah we're ok. He turned around on us." Sango looked past Kagome and Inuyasha to the trees. Kagome turned. Ekiru stepped out behind a tree. He seemed angry.

"You still refuse to die! Why wont you just die miko!" Ekiru growled.

"Why are you trying to kill me? What did I do to you!" She yelled.

"When your gone I will be able to find the jewel shards and make my wish come true."

"What dream?" she asked, Ekiru smirked and flicked his wrist, sending a large lightning bolt from his hand towards Kagome. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and swiped his sword to make the attack disappear.

"You have gotten in the way for the last time half demon!" Ekiru pulled out his Kassatsu and brought it up high, then came down hard on the ground. Large red flames came from his sword. Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga up in defense. The force of the attack pushed him back several feat.

In a matter of seconds Ekiru was clanging swords with him again. Inuyasha side stepped his opponent and ever so lightly glided his sword on Ekiru's arm. Ekiru turned and slid on the ground. He jumped and caught Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" both Sango, Miroku and Kagome yelled. They ran over to him. The girls kneeled down by his side. Ekiru smirked. This was his chance. They were open, and distracted. They had no chance of protecting themselves at this moment.

They were unaware of their surroundings and this was the prefect moment. Ekiru flicked both of his wrists, sending powerful shock waves towards the unaware gang. Kagome looked up. Her eyes widened as the waves came towards her and her friends.

Kagome closed her eyes to wait for the fate that was set upon her, but she felt no pain. Smelled no blood. Had no relief. She looked up, her gaze followed by her friends. A red barrier surrounded them and Kirara.

"Wha--!" Kagome said. She turned her head. Shippou and Houshi were sitting behind her in the barrier. "What are you two doing here!" Kagome snapped.

"Is that the way to talk to the two people that just saved your life?" Shippou joked.

"What?"

"Houshi can put up powerful barriers! He is half demon you remember." Shippou said proudly. Kagome looked down at Houshi. He smiled up at her, his golden eyes glowing. She picked him up and squished him in several hugs of thank you.

"You. I remember that baby. It seems it is a half demon just like yourself Inuyasha." Ekiru flicked his wrists, sending the shock waves. But the barrier was to powerful. This half demon was not like others. He could set a barrier even powerful enough to stop his attacks.

"I hate that we have to cut this short. Until next time." Ekiru sent the wind around him and in seconds disappeared.

_That's strange. He gave up so quickly this time. Why did he leave so soon. He only tried once to break the barrier. Why did he give up so easily? _Inuyasha asked him self.

"Is he gone?" Kagome asked.

"Knowing him, yeah." Inuyasha stated.

"I cant believe Houshi, our little Houshi half demon, was able to put up such a strong barrier that Ekiru couldn't even get through!" Sango said. She looked over Kagome's shoulder at the baby in her friends arms.

"Yeah. He's just a baby. Since he saved us we must return a favor and keep him." Kagome said smiling. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Kagome—" Kagome stuck out her lower lip, begging for her just to think about it.

"We will have to think about it. But think about the baby. It isn't safe for us to bring along a small child while we go out and fight demons!" she fought.

"I know but…" Kagome had grown so attached to the baby. She didn't want to give Houshi away to another family. "What about him being half demon. I don't think a family would take him in!"

"I didn't think about that." Sango said,

"Ladies, let us think about that later. For now let us just relax and enjoy the day." Miroku came up behind them and placed his hand on their butt. They turned to face him, glaring at him.

"Miroku.." they both growled. 'SLAP' Both the girls slapped Miroku across the face. He had two familiar marks left on his cheek. He rubbed the sides of his face proudly.

"Idiot." Shippou mumbled.

**That's it. Sorry its short but Im on my uncles lap top and not supposed to be. And he at grocerie store. Well when I found the name Houshi it said it meant Mysterious. So I took it. But anyways awards will come Monday.**

**Proart**

**P.S. Thanks for all reviews **


	20. I'll Wait For You

Disclaimer: Aw that sucks kutekelcie. I wish you didn't have to leave. But I cant stop the story. I would never do that to my very great reviewers. Oh and Ekiru didn't attack another village that was the same one. I just wanted to show you what really happened and how Houshi lived.

Kagome squealed. "Yes! Finally! I see a village just up ahead. Now we get to sleep in a hut! A real hut with nice warm blankets!" Kagome looked down at Houshi smiling. "See? You'll get to sleep in a crib for once!"

"Quit screamin', would ya!" Inuyasha grouched.

"Someone woke up to early." Sango whispered to Miroku who nodded in response.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down Inuyasha. She was only kidding." Miroku stated. Inuyasha turned back to the road. He didn't mean to be so rude but he had a lot on his mind. The thing he was thinking about most, was Kagome. And that day she kissed him. Did she even mean it? Or was she confused? Did she love him how he loved her? No. Not possible. A girl like her could never love a hanyou like him.

She was beautiful and he was just a scar on the face of the earth. He had no business being with her. It just wasn't right. He knew he loved her but would she return the love?

Kagome looked over. She met up with Inuyasha's gaze towards her.

"What?" she said. He shook his head some.

"Nothing wench." He said quickly. She rolled her eyes. Miroku and Sango looked back and forth at them. (Sango and Miroku are behind them just to let ya know and Houshi is in Kagomes arms)

"I wonder if Kaede is ok." Kagome said looking off into the forest.

"That old hag will be fine."

"…"

Soon the site of the village was fully clear. Kagome was filled with glee. She was finally going to be able to go home since the village was close to the bone-eaters well.

"See you guys later!" Kagome yelled and waved. She hopped on her bike and headed for the well. Soon she got there and set her bike against the wood. She threw her leg over the top, then the other and jumped through the opening.

She ran out of the well house, skipping steps up to her house. She lost one of her shoes so she had to run half way down the stairs to get it back. She groaned. She had a small cut on her toe. She carried the shoe with her up to her house.

Kagome slid open the door and slowly walked inside. In a matter of seconds her whole family walked into the living room.

"Kagome your home!" her mother said sweetly. She was glad Kagome was home. "How long are you staying?"

"Hey mom!" Kagome replied. "A couple days. Inuyasha—and no Sota he didn't come, has let me stay a little longer." Sota sighed and ran into the kitchen for dinner.

"Kagome we're so glad your finally home!" her gramps said.

"Come dinner is ready." Her mother said. Kagome's eyes lit up. It had been so long since she had a real meal, real food that melted in her mouth and the fragrance of it would fill her nostrils. She ran into the kitchen and sat herself down at the table, ready to force down any food that was set next to her.

After dinner she felt like a pig. She had three servings of food and her belly was round. She teetered her way up to her room and sat down on her bed, letting her head fall down on the soft fluffy pillow. She thought about telling her mom about Houshi. But she didn't know how. How could she tell her mother that this maniac was after her for no reason. How could she tell her mother that he had slottered a whole village. Her mother would be so worried.

In a few seconds she closed her eyes, shutting out everything but the sweet memory of sleeping on her bed and not having to worry about these kind of things. Only to study for a test. Now she had to worry about being killed every day, losing her friends, and Inuyasha.

A couple days past. She had gone out with her friends, seen movies with her mom and had a great time at home, but she was finally ready to go back to Inuyasha and her friends. She couldn't wait to see her Houshi.

She threw some ramen in her bag just for Inuyasha, a couple bottles of milk, extra clothes, two bottles of shampoo, one for her and one for Sango, a hair brush and other important things. She didn't forget her favorite kit either. She threw three candy bars in also. One for the lecherous monk and two for the kit.

She grabbed up the two latest magazines she had bought and stuffed them in also. Kagome threw the bag over her shoulder and ran out of her bedroom.

"Kagome be careful." Her mother said, giving her a quick hug.

"And bring Inuyasha!" Sota yelled. She waved her hand back saying she heard and was off to the well again.

She jumped through the well. In seconds she was on the other side in the feudal era. She climbed out, throwing her leg over, then her other one. She was finally able to fully climb out. She looked up, and there was Inuyasha. Leaning against a tree asleep, like he had been waiting for her to return.

OK OK! Its short BUT I put a little bit of fluff right at the end! YAY! Next chapter is gonna be really long. I just had to make a short chapter of her going home. Tomorrow you gonna love the chapter. Here are the awards.

For funniest review –rolls eyes- (lol) – kutekelcie IM GONNA MISS YOU MY SISTA! ….that was strange….BUT I AM! –hugs back- ha ha your reviews are still hilarious!

For wanting Miroku beaten just as bad as me lol - Myst172

First to compliment me and themselves on their review – frenzy4anime that was sweet and funny. And thanks I try to make the plot grow…

Ok some one pointed this out to me. Houshi stands for monk or something. No. I looked it up and it said it stood for mystery. Maybe they were mistaken but that's what I saw. Oh well maybe I made a mistake BUT I LIKE THE NAME! –hugs houshi- almost done with his picture too so ill scan it on and send yall the link once im done! See yall tomorrow! Loving the reviews and loving you guys –tear- YOU GUYS MAKE IT SO SPECIAL lol


	21. How Kind

Disclaimer: Ha you guys crack me up with all your fluff loving reviews. I sat there for fifteen minutes last night reading each review over and over again. You guys are great thanks for your love! Well of course its love for the story not for me "" no im just kidding Well this chapter its gonna have some very gooshie moments.

_What is he doing here? Is he waiting for me? _Kagome walked over to Inuyasha. She kneeled down beside him and slightly poked him on the cheek to see if he was faking it. (Cant you just picture Kagome poking Inuyasha in chibi form while hes asleep? LOL IM GONNA DRAW THAT! )

"Mmm.." Inuyasha twitched one ear. Kagome smirked. He was asleep. This was her chance to move in, to ambush the fuzzy ears when they had no chance of escape. She lifted one hand up to the ear closest to her and started putting her fingers on it.

"Don't even think about it." He growled.

"Uh!" She turned around and put her back against his side and pouted. _Was he just faking the sleep? How did he know was going to do that? What a baka (moron)! _Kagome shouted in her head. _Wait. Why was he even here in the first place! _"Why were you here in the first place!" Kagome asked.

"Uh..I.." A blush slowly crept across his face. "Well I knew you were coming back today and we cant risk Ekiru attacking you!"

"Oh. Well…thanks." Kagome said.

"Come on." He stood up and knelt back down so she could get on his back.

"What about my bike?" she asked.

"We'll come back for it later." Inuyasha stated. _Yeah right. He hates that thing. _Kagome rolled her eyes but nodded and got on.

Inuyasha let Kagome off in front of the hut they would stay in. She looked at him strange. Was he letting them stay another night at the village? And what was the deal with them sharing a hut? Not that she had a problem with it. (:D)

"This is _our _hut?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned to her and shrugged. Kagome walked in and sat her back pack down on the bed. Inuyasha shifted his feet and dug his toes in the dirt.

"Are you coming?" Kagome said popping her head out the frame of the door. Inuyasha looked both ways like she wasn't talking to him, but some passer-bier. Once seeing he was the only one around he followed in slowly.

An hour passed and Sango and Miroku walked in.

"Kagome, glad your back!" Sango said smiling. Miroku had a all too familiar pink handprint left on his right cheek.

"I'm glad to be back too."

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled running past Miroku and Sango to jump into Kagome's arms.

"Shippou! Oh guess what I got something for you!" she said and dug through her back pack for the chocolate. She handed two to Shjppou whos eyes lit up with glee and threw one to Miroku. She pulled out a magazine called How Men Should Treat Women just for the monk.

"Here." He walked over to her and took it from her hand. He turned it upside down, letting the pages fall.

"Hmm..this is the strangest book I've ever come across." The lecherous monk stated.

"It's a magazine. Read it. You need to." Sango looked at the front of the magazine and the name and both girls laughed. Kagome pulled the top of her bag all the way open to show the hanyou all the ramen she brought. He swooped down and grabbed the bag, pulling out a cup of ramen and smelling it with happiness.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Kagome. Whats this?" Inuyasha asked, pulling out a pink bra. Kagome looked up and her eyes shot wide.

"AH!" she yelled and grabbed the bag from him. "SIT!" 'thump'

"What was that for wench!" Kagome looked at him, gritting her teeth. How could she tell him about a bra! He was from the feudal era and she doubted if they had anything like it.

"Don't go digging through my back pack like that!" she yelled.

"Well I didn't know you had that kinda stuff in there!" he yelled back. They both glared up/down at each other. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled out a cup of ramen to cook for her friends. There was no use in arguing with Inuyasha.

Kagome filled her bowl with the remaining ramen left in the pan. She poured a little water over the fire to make to go out.

"Well we are going to go back to our hut. See you tomorrow Kagome." Sango said, grabbing Miroku by the collar and dragging him out.

"Oh so they are sharing a hut?" the monk asked with a sly grin creeping across his face. "Have fun." He stated and they left. Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws.

"Its ok Inuyasha he was just kidding." She nudged him and handed him the last bowl of ramen.

"Lecherous monk." He grouched. Kagome laid down on the bed and curled up at the edge, since Inuyasha liked the side next to the wall.

A couple minutes passed. She heard him set down the bowl and walk over to the bed. She felt his warm skin over her, then his body against hers. His strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him. At that moment she felt whole, like nothing could take them apart. She wanted to stay like this…forever.

Kagome wriggled herself closer until she was fully against his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes, only thing to do was hope that the dreams were really gone. And for good.

The next morning she lifted her head up and twisted around. No Inuyasha. She looked around her room. No Inuyasha. And her back pack was gone too, along with the pan that was sitting over the burnt wood.

"Inuyasha?" she said softly. His head popped in the door.

"Wench! Its about time you got up!" he said smiling.

"Why didn't you wake me!" she growled.

"Feh, like anything could wake you up." He stated. Kagome stood up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. She yawned and stretched out her arms, standing up and walking over to the hanyou.

"I'm up, I'm up." She said yawning again. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara were all outside waiting for her.

"How long you guys been waiting?" she asked.

"A while. Its so sweet he let you sleep in." Sango said a huge smile across her face.

"What! He said he couldn't wake me up. He let me sleep in?" Kagome asked.

"Mm hm!" Sango said. She smiled inwardly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. She turned around just in time to catch her back pack in her arms.

"Oof! Thanks for the warning!" she yelled back.

"I aint carrying your back pack for ya wench!" he argued. She sighed and nodded her head. No matter what, he was always going to be the stubborn hanyou. And she loved every bit of it.

MUWAHAHAHHA! SPECIAL MOMENT BETWEEN THE MIKO AND HANYOU! MUWAHAHAHHAA! Anyways a couple chapters later I am going to do a chapter about Miroku and Sango. And ooo its gonna be SO freaking lovey dovey! Anyways thanks for all the reviews. Love a lot to you guys. Sorry my chapters are coming so late but I wake up later now.

Awards

For just wanting an award - Inuyashagal

First to say please over 20 times in 1 review OO – SoranoDarkHorse

First to say im a rebel…..heh – CrazyPoet

First to seriously freak me out with their review Oo – OneMorning

First to call Sesshoumaru's fur a "fluffy pinky girly tail" thing…- my big sista Myst172 well not really my sista but shes like it cuz YOUR COOL!

That's it! Thanks for all yalls reviews and support! Till tomorrow this is Proart (or ProFanfic) signing off with Eh doo!


	22. Poisoned

Disclaimer: Hi hi! Proart here! Well uh. Thanks for the nice reviews and the helpful reviews. Well I didn't notice that I put so much detail. I'll try not too But whether Houshi stays with Kagome or Sango or even stays with one of them is my choice. Thanks for the helpful hints They are always appreciated. Well to all my Houshi-loving reviewers you might be mad at me. I'm still thinking of giving Houshi away. But I'm not sure.

Poisoned

Kagome pulled up her knees to her chest to cover Houshi with warmth. She rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and leaned against the tree behind them. Her eyes twittled as the baby sucked on the bottle, trying to get every spot of milk left.

"Mm..I can't sleep with that baby!" Inuyasha growled.

"…" Kagome closed her eyes, still holding up the almost empty bottle for Houshi. The gang hadn't come across Ekiru in several days. She wanted to know why he wasn't coming after her, and why he was hiding. Making sure she couldn't find him.

Shippou glared over at Houshi in Kagome's arms. He was angry. **He **used to be the baby. **He** used to be the most loved. **He **used to be the one that everyone looked after. And now that Houshi came along, he was put down. Ignored. He wasn't the baby of the group any more. And he would do anything, anything to get that back.

The kit ran over to Kagome and crawled into her lap, opposite of Houshi. He curled up, and closed his eyes with a small sigh seeping through his lips. Kagome looked down at him and smiled. She patted him on the head and went back to sleep.

The gang packed everything up to continue on their journey. They stepped out of the woods onto the path again and walked away from their previous sleeping ground. Kagome handed Houshi over to Sango.

"I sense a sacred jewel shard near!" she told Inuyasha.

"Where?" he asked.

"Straight up ahead. Its getting closer!" she replied.

"A demon?" Sango asked.

"Guess so." Kagome replied.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled. The small cat demon turned into its larger form. Sango climbed on carefully with the baby in her arms. Miroku and Shippou followed. The kitsune climbed on top of Kirara's head and sat back.

"Ok. Come on." Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and they were all off.

"What is that!" Kagome yelled, referring to the large purple scorpion demon.

".." They skidded to a stop in front of the demon. It whipped its tail, breaking off a large boulder stuck to the wall. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped off the ledge of the hill they were on and slid down to face the scorpion demon.

The scorpion growled and whipped around its tail again to knock off another boulder.

Inuyasha and Kagome were followed by Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and pointed it towards the scorpion. He charged towards it and jumped up. He was about to bring his sword down on it when the demon brought around his tail and swiped hitting Inuyasha back against the wall of the mountain.

"Inuyasha! You ok?" Kagome asked as she ran over to him. The demon charged for Sango and Miroku. Kagome looked over. Houshi was still with them. Kagome pulled the bow off her shoulder and pointed an arrow towards it.

The demon hit near them, but Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara just in time.

"Hey! You stay away from him!" she yelled. She let the arrow fly, hitting the demon in the neck and cutting its head off. Green poison sprayed everywhere. In a matter of seconds the head started moving towards the body, trying to reconnect.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled elbowing him in the stomach.

"Oh right!" he said and jumped off Kirara to land close to the demon. He pulled off the prayer beads that held in his cursed wind tunnel and faced his hand toward the remains of the scorpion.

"Wind Tunnel!" he yelled. It pulled in the demon and it was gone forever.

Kagome picked up the shard left behind. She turned towards her friends, who stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"We..we just never..really…saw you kill a demon that quick." Sango stuttered.

"Well I couldn't let him get my Houshi!" she said taking him from Sango and tickling him under the chin.

The sky got dark and the gang was growing tired. "Look there's a cave up ahead." Sango said.

"Great! Now we don't have to sleep outside." Kagome added.

They all walked up to the entrance. Once stepping in the warmth hit them. Kagome sat down leaning against the wall of the cave.

"I'll go look for food." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and he was off. She dug threw her back pack for the bottle. She pulled it out and filled it with the carton of warm milk. She screwed on the top and showed it to Houshi, who grasped it and stuck the top in his mouth to suck on it.

An hour passed and Inuyasha finally returned. He held five fish on a string. He threw them on the pot to cook, every once and a while flipping them on the other side.

After a few minutes Inuyasha handed a fish to everyone. Houshi, Kirara and Shippou shared. Houshi only had a little bit so Shippou and Kirara got to fill up. The rest of them got their own.

Houshi coughed and shivered some. Kagome looked down at him with worry.

"What's wrong Houshi? You cant be cold you have a blanket." She said. The shivering continued. She held him closer to her, pulling up her knees to conceal the heat in. The shivering didn't cease.

"Whats wrong with him?" Kagome paniced.

"Calm down, he might just have a cold." Miroku said. Kagome nodded. "We will go by a village soon and get a medicine. But for now he will be fine." Kagome smiled, acting like she had calmed down. But deep in her mind, she knew this was no cold.

**-smiles evily- Yes something MIGHT be wrong with Houshi. Im not telling anything. You will have to wait for tomorrow. Sorry if this chapter seems messed up. I didn't feel so good today.**

**Awards:**

**For being the sweet kind person she is (not) here is a award – MadisonMohawksJD **

**For being my big sister – Myst172 **

**First to act like baby in review - blackwidow085**

**First to mention gay Barney and sing the song in the review OO – OneMorning**

**Tomorrow im going to orthopedic so I can check up on my leg. So the chapter might take longer to show up. But I will get it up **

**To Myst172 AKA my big sister – (you are now formally my big sister ) No I wont get to see Inuyasha this Saturday –tear- we are going camping and I don't want to. :( This is gonna suck cuz I wouldn't wanna do anything to miss my Inuyasha. But im gonna ask my cousin to record it for meh so I can watch it when I see her **


	23. Its Ok To Cry

Disclaimer: Here's the chapter

Its Ok To Cry

"Its ok Houshi. We are almost to the village. Just hand in there." Kagome said. Sango looked over at her with pity. Kagome loved Houshi more than anyone. And right now she felt bad. Thinking it was her fault for Houshi getting sick.

_How am I going to tell her. How can I! _Sango asked herself. She looked down at her feet as she walked. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?" Sango replied looking up from her feet.

"Whats wrong? You..seem distracted?" Kagome said.

"Oh nothing. Just kind of tired." Sango smiled. Miroku looked over to her once Kagome turned back to Houshi. She knew what he was saying. That she had to tell Kagome tonight. She nodded and sighed.

"I see it! The village is just up ahead. See that Houshi? You'll get better now!" Kagome said smiling down at **her **Houshi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in sight of the whole village, a woman ran up to them.

"Kaede?" Kagome said.

"Aye child. I came here. For now I shall live in this village until needed elsewhere." Lady Kaede replied.

"Well we are just glad your ok." Kagome said. Kaede nodded.

"What ailes ye?" Kaede asked.

"We think Houshi is sick. He was shivering last night and he's been coughing all day." Kagome said.

"Aye. Hand him to me." Kaede said. Kagome handed Houshi over to her. Kaede walked into a hut without another word. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and followed in.

After a while Kagome started to get impatient. She wanted to know what was wrong with him now.

"Kagome. Come here." Kaede said. Kagome turned to her and walked over. "Kagome, Houshi has scorpion poison in him. Do you know how he got it in him?"

"Scorpion poison! Well we did fight a scorpion demon but..I don't see how he got poisoned. He was with Sango the whole time." Kagome said. "Wait. When we killed him this green stuff came out of it. I guess that could be the poison. It must have gotton in my back pack and on Houshi's bottle! And then he drank from it last night!" Kagome yelled.

"Settle down. He is alright. It is good that ye came when ye did. Any longer he could have—Well we wont talk about that. All that matters is that ye got him here." Keade said.

"So hes going to be ok?" she asked.

"Aye. I just gave him some medicine. He will be fine, child." Kaede replied. Kagome nodded and picked up Houshi. She walked outside. Sango was waiting for her. She looked sad. Like she was hiding something from Kagome.

"Kagome. I need to talk to you. Come with me." Sango said, Kagome looked at her, confused but nodded and followed.

They walked up to a hut. Sango knocked. "Come in." a woman yelled from inside. The girls walked in.

"Ah Sango!" the woman smiled. She looked down at Houshi. Her eyes lit up. "And this must be Houshi!"

"Kagome. This is the family that will be adopting Houshi." Sango had trouble getting out.

"What!" Kagome said, her smile subsiding.

"They will take care of him and he'll be safe. Please just understand." Sango said.

"O-of c-c-course." Kagome stuttered.

An hour passed. Kagome said good bye to Houshi, tears streaming down her face. How could this happen? How could Sango do this to her? She didn't understand. She didn't want to. All she wanted was to take up Houshi and run. She just wanted to scream and yell at Sango and the family that was taking her Houshi from her.

But she couldn't. Sango patted her friends back and led her out of the hut. She knew Kagome wouldn't be talking to her for a while.

That night was like torture. Kagome couldn't sleep. Even Inuyasha couldn't comfort her. She decided on what to do. She pulled away from Inuyashas arm and stood up.

She stood outside of the hut that Houshi would now live in. She looked in. The man and woman were asleep on their cots. Houshi was in a crib facing her. She smiled as he moved about in his sleep. She looked at the crib, the house, his new family. It was perfect. More than she could ever give him. What was she even thinking? That she could take care of a child at her age? She looked down at her feet. She wouldn't do it. She would just have to live with the fact that her Houshi would be more happy with this family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She laid back in bed. Why didn't she do anything? What stopped her from taking Houshi from that crib and running? Either way she knew she couldn't. She crawled back in bed. Just thinking about him she realized she had been crying.

Inuyasha lifted his head. "Whats wrong wench?" he mumbled softly.

"Nothing." She said, trying not to sound stuffed up from all the tears. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. Just so he would go back to sleep. He smiled back and closed his eyes to sleep.

"Houshi will be fine." He said softly, his eyes still closed. She nodded and turned towards him. She laid her hand on his chest and tried to sleep.

The next morning Kagome said one last long good bye to Houshi, trying to hold back the tears that were begging to come out. Houshi looked up at her, her eyes sad. She gave him one last hug and turned to walk away, leaving her Houshi behind.

**-tear- NOOOO! Yes Houshi is gone. He will stay with that family. And they know about his half demon form. Hard to find a family that doesn't care. They will just keep him in when he turns half demon for the night. And don't you think hes gone out of the story, he will show up again. Not telling any more than that. Dang I finished this chapter at 11 and I usually is done at 1 in after noon. I guess I just knew what I wanted this chapter to be like. So yeah. :(**

**Awards**

**First to use the "puppy eyes" on me - Kikioh7**

**First the think I was mad at them cuz they thought I thought they were evil – MadisonMohawksJD And I don't think you are evil. That award for most evil review is just a joke and Im not mad lol I think your funny**

**First to mention barney AND barbie in their review – OneMorning OO**

**Thanks for all your sympathy for me not going to be able to see the Inuyasha episode this Saturday. Its ok. I will just have my cousin tape it. See ya tomorrow and im going to the doctors in a couple hours –cowers under table- I will have my cast cut off and a new one put on probably ""**


	24. We Will Always Be Friends

Kagome sighed. She would really miss Houshi. Even though she hadnt known him but maybe a week or so, she felt a connection. He was like a small Inuyasha. Cute with his small fuzzy ears and his long silver hair. She sighed again. It wasn't really a big deal but Sango could have atleast told her that she had found a family for Houshi.

Instead she had just went off and gave him away without her consent. Who did she think she was? Kagome shrugged to herself. _Oh well._ She thought. It would be a while before she would talk to Sango. She would teach her a lesson.

Kagome shook her head furiously. How could she ever think of ignoring Sango! She was only doing what she thought was right. How could Kagome care for a child? A hanyou none the less. But still. Sango should have just told her. Then she would have been ready to say good bye to Houshi and not have to fill in all the info at once.

Sango looked over to Kagome, who's back was to her. Watching as Inuyasha gently wrapped a blanket around the girl's shoulder and sat beside her. Inuyasha looked back at her and gave her a weak smile, letting her know it was alright.

She looked back when she could feel Miroku breathe on the back of her neck. He smiled and sat next to her.

"I should have told her before." Sango said, breaking the odd silence.

"Do not blame yourself. She will be fine. I think she just felt that baby was sort of like Inuyasha and she clung to it right away. In a couple days she will be back to normal and everything will be fine." Miroku smiled and put one arm around Sango's waist to support her. Sango smiled back. Maybe he was right.

That night Kagome made her way to the hot springs. Once she walked into the opening, there was Sango. She was also making her way to the springs. They both needed some time to relax. Sango looked at Kagome, and Kagome looked at Sango. They both ran up to each other and wrapped their arms around the other.

They both said nothing. Just stood there hugging each other. Just like friends would do. Sango let go and looked at her. Kagome knew what she was trying to say. She smiled and nodded. They walked over to the springs and quickly undressed to jump in. The warm sensation filled their nostrils and the hot water attacked their skin, making them sigh in relief.

After soaking for hours they made their way slowly to the camp, talking and giggling. Once in sight, Miroku and Inuyasha looked up from what they were doing. They looked confused. Werent they just fighting? But all that didn't matter. All that mattered was that they both were happy again. And Kagome wouldn't sit Inuyasha every time he tried to talk to her.

Kagome laid down with Inuyasha, gently kissing him on the cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"All ya had to do was say sorry." He joked. She smiled and elbowed him. He finally got to see her smile. After a week of barely eating, barely sleeping and a very cranky miko he finally got to see her smile again. It was all worth it and if he had to do it again, he would do the same thing. Anything for his Kagome.

**Yes yes yes! VERY short chapter I actually fixed this one. I made Kagome WAY to dramatic on this one so I went back and fixed it. I don't know why I made her so dramatic. Whatever happened the day I made this chapter first, dunno –shrugs- But anyways I fixed it up a bit. Enjoy XD**


	25. I Love You Only

Disclaimer: Aw such nice reviews. I'm sorry to all my Houshi loving reviewers but Houshi isnt done in this story just yet. I've made up a chapter that will almost make you cry. Well I just thought about this chapter last night. I just thought, Kikyo. She hasn't been in this story at all. So heres the chapter. Oh yeah I do have really bad grammer!

I Love You Only

Kagome got up and stretched. She looked down at where Inuyasha slept next to her. He wasn't there. She looked around where they rested. No Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango were still in their sleeping place. Kagome rolled her eyes as Miroku rubbed his hand on Sango's side.

She looked up, hearing distant talking. She walked towards it slowly. After walking for a couple minutes the talking stopped. But she kept going because she knew she heard Inuyasha's voice.

After coming right up to the sound she hid behind a tree and peeked her head threw an opening in the woods. What she saw she couldn't bare.

Inuyasha was there. And so was Kikyo. He had leaned in and hugged her. She rested her cheek on his chest. A tear streamed down her face as Kikyo leaned up and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the lips. Kagome couldn't watch anymore. She ran away from them, tears staining her face. She couldn't hold them back.

She cried under a tree for a while. She didn't know what to do. He still had feelings for Kikyo, and she had feelings for him. Once she thought everything was alright, everything came crashing down on her. She felt as though her heart had been riped out and used as a chew toy for Buyo.

After a while she knew what she wanted. She wanted out of this place. To forget Inuyasha. To forget Kikyo and everything in this mysterious world. She ran back to the camp site, Miroku and Sango were still asleep. She didn't want to wake them so she held back the tears she would let go once she got home and away from Inuyasha.

She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a letter for her other friends.

She threw the bottle of shampoo in her bag, leaving the other for Sango. Her clothes were already in there so it took only a matter of minutes to finish packing. She threw the bag over her shoulder and made her way to the well

Inuyasha got back to the camp site. He was so glad he had gotten everything out of the way. Finally he had told Kikyo that they were over. He loved Kagome more then anything. And now he could tell her. He looked around the camp. No Kagome, but he smelt the salt from her tears in the air. Why had she been crying? He thought she was over Houshi and she knew he was ok.

Inuyasha put his nose to the air and followed her scent. She was going to the well. But why? She had been home just a week ago. And she would of told him if she was going home. He looked down when he felt something under his foot. Just a piece of paper. He picked it up. It had something on it.

He read it to himself. His eyes grew wide. He threw down the paper and took off towards the well. Why was she doing this? Why was she leaving him? He ran as fast as he could, dodging trees and bushes. He jumped in the air and took to the trees. And there she was. Standing in front of the well. Inuyasha jumped down and stood behind a tree.

He could smell the tears streaming down her face. He walked out into the opening.

"K-Kagome?" he said softly. She turned her head. Her face was red from the crying. Her sweet smile was gone. And her eyes were sad and lonely. "Where are you going?"

"Home Inuyasha. And don't try and stop me." She said.

"Why!" he said.

"You know why!" she screamed. Inuyasha stepped back in shock at her fierce tone. "You love her. You love her and not me! So let me go home so you two can be together! Don't let me stay here and be hurt forever! If I go home now maybe I can forget you sooner."

"Her? Who's her?" he asked.

"If you don't know then figure it out." She yelled again.

"Kagome." He said taking a step towards her.

"Sit! Don't come near me!" she yelled. 'thump'

"Kagome!" he yelled and started to crawl towards her.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" she screamed and turned towards the well again. She jumped in without even looking back at the hanyou she once and still loved.

Miroku lifted his head and yawned. The wind was picking up and a piece of paper blew in his face. He pulled it off and looked at it.

"What!" he yelled.

"What is it?" Sango said groggily. He handed her the paper.

"My dear two friends, I'm sorry to say this

But im leaving. I just cant stand it anymore.

Don't forget me, and I will never forget you.

Signed, Kagome" Sango read. Sango looked worriedly at the letter. Was she still sad about Houshi? She quickly got up on the sight of Inuyasha trudging back to the camp.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled and ran towards him. She handed him the letter.

"Yeah I know." He said throwing it to the ground.

"We have to go after her!" Miroku cut in.

"Not we. Me." He said.

"Not right now. Shes obviously upset about something. If you go now you will just be sat. Let her stay for two days then go and talk to her." Sango said. Inuyasha thought for a second, but nodded. She was right. And he knew why she was angry. She went looking for him when she saw he wasn't there. She must have seen him with Kikyo and thought the wrong thing.

He would get her back, even if it meant getting sat a hundred times he would get her back.

A couple days past and Kagome walked around the house with a gloomy look. She still couldn't get over him. She knew she loved him. But did he feel the same?

"Kagome! Dinner!" her mother yelled from the kitchen. Kagome ran in there. Maybe her mohers food would make her better. She kneeled down at the table and pulled all sorts of food on to her plate.

She stuffed two dumplings in her mouth and swallowed them quickly. But the nice dinner with her family was going to end soon. The front door opened and slammed. She looked at her mother, then Sota, then gramps. Everyone was inside. She looked back and saw Inuyasha angrily walking into the room.

"I-Inuyasha?" she stuttered. He didn't hesitate. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the kitchen. "Hey!" her mother looked from her gramps to Sota. They were confused.

He pulled her outside and into the well house. "Come on. Your coming back." He said. She stubbornly held her ground.

"What! No!" she said.

"Why not?"

"Because you love Kikyo! You love her and not me!" she yelled. His eyes grew wide. "Yeah, I saw you and Kikyo together. You hugged her and she kissed you." Kagome said, her eyes getting watery.

"What?" he said. "Kagome. I did see Kikyo. But not because I love her. I told her that I didn't want to be with her. I didn't want to be with her because I want to be with **you.** I love **you.**" He stated.

"W-what?" she stuttered again. He put his hand under her chin and his arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips passionately. She was shocked for a second, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

She forgot everything, Kikyo, Houshi, everything. Everything but her and Inuyasha. And the fact that they were together. They always would be, and no one could change that..

**DONE! Well not the story of course but I mean the chapter. Gotcha there didn't I? Lol well I was just in bed last night and turned to my cousin and said "I'll do a chapter of Kikyo." See there. He told her he loved her. YAY! Fluff fluff fluff flying EVERYWHERE! Here are a couple awards:**

**For threatening me to bring Houshi back OO OK OK! Sheesh! Don't kill meh! – inuyashaluver1**

**First to think Kagome was suicidal – Phenonemon**

**First to go crazy in a review – Myst172 (---- not surprised its you Myst )**

**Lol there are a couple reviews oh yeah for funniest review – kutekelcie my special friend of course all of you are my special friends cuz yall review and I love ya well see ya tomorrow! –runs into wall-**


	26. Rain Brings Love

Disclaimer: D-d-d-d-d-d-d……..OO…..-person slapps me- OW! HEY! DO I KNOW YOU! –person quickly walks away from crazy person- YEAH THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! -turns back to reviewers- Ahem. Well…..uh…37 REVIEWS FOR THAT CHAPTER! GEEZ! YALL INUYASHA AND KAGOME CRAZY FANS! BUT THANK YOU! I FEEL SOOOO SPECIA-- -turns off caps lock- sorry here it is: I FEEL SO SPECIAL! (just cuz I turn off the caps lock doesn't mean I cant use the shift bar ) I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to stay at her house for the night. Just so they could sneak in with Miroku and Sango asleep. On their way back to their friends they both could barely look at each other without blushing.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He had said it. He had finally told her he loved her. How she felt about it, he didn't know. Atleast now she was his. And no one elses. No one could take this girl from him. He wouldn't allow it.

Kagome was shocked when he said it. Her heart had skipped a beat or two when those three words slipped out of his mouth. And he had meant it. She knew when he was serious. He would look her in the eye with those golden beauties (ha ha golden beauties) and told her how he felt. She loved him too, and she hoped he knew it. She would always be with him, and she would make sure of it.

Once making their way three feet from the camp, Kagome slipped on Inuyashas back for less noise. The desperate hanyou stepped on his toes, going around wood and making sure not to step on the leaves that would cause great noise.

They had passed by little Shippo and Kirara easily. Now came the challenge. Miroku and Sango. They had to somehow get to their bed with out them hearing. Or atleast Miroku. The lecherous monk would think anything. _Oh you spent the night at Kagome's house?_ Inuyasha thought of how the monk would say it. He would have that long lecherous smirk on his face.

So now they were desperate not to make a sound.

"Kagome!" a sharp screach came from no where. Loud enough to wake up a sleeping monk.

That was it. Kagome dropped from Inuyasha and grasped the little kit that came running up to her.

"Shippo!" she said back and hugged him. Miroku and Sango leaned up and looked back at their friends.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Where were you two?"

"Uh we were just…" Kagome tried to think of an excuse.

"Oh you spent the night at Kagome's house?" Miroku said, the lecherous smirk spreading across his face just like Inuyasha had imagined it. He glared at the kit in Kagome's arms who backed down farther in. "How nice. Did you sleep in the same room?" Sango elbowed him in the stomach.

"Kagome you wanna go to the hot springs…..**alone?**" Sango asked, the last word turning to glare at the monk who had been spying on her the last couple times they had gone.

"Sure. Inuyasha make sure **he **stays here." Kagome said. Inuyasha flexed his claws. "My pleasure." He said, As the girls walked off they heard a series of yelling and loud noises and "No! Inuyasha!"

They just giggled and continued on their way. They knew Inuyasha wouldn't kill him. Just seriously hurt him. And the monk needed to learn a couple lessons.

"Can I join you?" Shippou came up behind them.

"Of course!" the girls said. Shippou smiled and ran towards the hot springs but stopped right at the edge. He tried slipping on his floaties but fell in face first. Kagome ran over to him, both girls laughing as she pulled him out and set him up right in the water.

"Oh yeah that's real funny!" Shippo said crossing his arms across his chest like he was serious. The girls giggled again and slipped in after stripping of their clothes. All the while they were in there the girls laughed and made jokes. It had been a while since either of them had had fun likes this.

After a couple hours the girls and Shippo got out and dressed. The cold air hit them hard. A storm was coming. Kagome picked up Shippo and ran with Sango by her side. By the time they got back to the guys the rain was coming down hard. Inuyasha and Miroku had set up a coverage using a blanket and tied the ends up in a tree. They tilted it so the rain wouldn't hold inside of it and make it fall.

They ran under it and sat by a tree. Kagome was breathing hard.

"Phew! Just in time." She said.

"What do you mean? We got rained on!" Sango said.

Inuyasha sat by Kagome, and Miroku by Sango. "I cant stay in these clothes. Sango come with me you can change into some of my clothes." Sango nodded and followed Kagome to her back pack. They picked out the clothes they wanted and stood infront of the guys.

"Turn around." Kagome said to both of them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned towards the tree. Miroku just closed his eyes.

"You have my word that I wont peak." The lecher said.

"Yeah right! Turn around monk." Sango said. Miroku sighed and turned around to face the tree. The girls quickly undressed, ever so often making sure Miroku didn't peak. They had no problem with Inuyasha. He wasn't a lecher.

Shippo walked up to Kagome. "Kagome whats this?" Shippo asked holding up her bra.

Sango tried not to laugh as Kagome tried to explain it. "Its for support!" she said and took it from him. She was even laughing at how the little kit looked holding it up.

"Whats going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"N-nothing!" she said still laughing with Sango. They finally got fully dressed and sat down next to the guys. "What are we supposed to do now?" Sango asked. Kagome shrugged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after hours of doing nothing night fall came. The ran was still pouring. Kirara curled up in Sango's arms and Miroku wrapped his arms around her as they lay down on their side of the camp.

Shippo would jump after each thunder bolt that came. He ran over to Sango and laid down next to Kirara. Kagome giggled and turned to Inuyasha who laid down next to her.Kagome grabbed a blanket and pulled it over both of them as she scootched her back onto his chest. Inuyasha placed a hand over her hip and sighed.

Sango fell asleep facing Miroku. He stared at her lovingly. She was so beautiful. He loved her. He wanted her. He lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that." She whispered. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I-da-I just..uh.." he said blushing.

"Its ok." She said and put her head against his chest. For a second he was shocked, but then he just smiled and closed his eyes.

**HA HA! THERE! MIROKU AND SANGO FLUFF! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you like it. I know I know its not much but they did kiss ok? Well that was like 10 chapters ago. Don't worry they will be having A LOT of fluff soon.. He he he…. –EVIL LOOK- Anyways. Im a girl to all you new reviewers and thanks that's sweet that yall reviewed so much im so happy –tear-**

**Awards!**

**First to know how to spell Amazing - Fanficluv7Inu**

**First to raise a partay bcuz Kikyo was dumped – blackwidow05 (RAISE THE ROOF RAISE THE ROOF!)**

**First to think I live in Japan – Mimi Nakamaru**

**Funniest review –yawn- LOL – kutekelcie my friend**

**Well see ya tomorrow and the story is FAR from ova. Trust me **


	27. All To Familiar

Disclaimer: -tear- you guys are great. Well I woke up on time today so I decided to make a chapter. I'm truly sorry but on a couple chapters I wont be doing it every day cause its just stressful. But once I start getting rid of my mood and start getting to the chapters I really have been waiting for to do everything will be back to normal

All To Familiar

Kagome shivered as she held Shippo to keep him warm. Inuyasha walked over to her and pulled off the top of his kimono and draped it over her. She smiled as he sat down next to him. The day was dreadful. They couldn't start their journey again until the weather got better.

The wind pulled the trees back and forth, ever so often changing sides to push the other way. Inuyasha growled impatiently.

"When is this going to end!" he turned to Kagome to ask. She shrugged.

"Be patient Inuyasha. We all want to get back to traveling but we have to wait for the storm to pass." Miroku stated.

Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and leaned against a tree behind him and closed his eyes. Kagome leaned her head to rest it on the side of his chest.

"Wake me once its over." She said.

An hour passed and the wind began to subside. The rain had stopped, leaving behind puddles of water on the ground. Sango sighed as all of her attempts to wake up her friends by throwing rocks at them had not worked. She stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"The only way to wake up Kagome is Inuyasha. And the only way to wake up Inuyasha is Kagome." Sango told Miroku. He smirked at what she was about to do. She kneeled down beside Kagome and got right up to her ear and whispered in it. "Sit….sit…sit…sit Inuyasha….sit…."

Kagome nodded in her sleep. "Si-s-sit boy." She said calmly in her sleep. 'THUMP'

"What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome's eye lids fluttered and then fully opened.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"What was that for!" he yelled again.

"What!" she yelled back.

"You sat me!" he argued.

"Did not!"

"That's enough! I whispered the word into Kagome's ear to make her say it to wake you up Inuyasha. And then once you yelled I figured it would wake her up in the process." Sango explained.

"Oh." Kagome said. She handed Inuyasha's kimono back to him. He stood up and pulled it back on.

"Well lets head out." He said and picked up Kagome's back pack for her. Kagome stood up her bike and nodded.

"Ugh! I'm so hungry! We've been walking all day with no food Inuyasha." Kagome complained.

"Humans. Cant even go a day with out food." He said.

All of a sudden an all too familiar gust of wind circled around an area in front of the gang. Soon it disappeared and left behind Ekiru. This time he said nothing. He was angry. He obviously made a mistake on the miko's true power.

"Ekiru. Good now you saved me the trouble of hunting you down." Inuyasha yelled towards him. Ekiru slightly smirked. "You guys stay back. He's mine!"

Inuyasha charged for the demon that threatened his Kagome. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and tried swiping at the demon, but his sword went right through. What was this?

"Its an illusion!" he said to himself. The real Ekiru appeared right in front of him. Ekiru lifted his sword and dug it through Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha screamed out in pain.

"Very good Inuyasha. To bad you didn't realize it before you attacked." Ekiru said and jumped back, pulling out the sword.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and ran over to him. She kneeled beside him. Purple ooze ran out of the wound. Poison. Ekiru had poisoned Inuyasha. He leaned up and gripped his stomach in pain. The poison had already taken affect.

"I'm fine!" he said.

"No. You stay." Kagome said.

"Ah Miko. Now I have you to myself. You will perish." Ekiru said walking up to her. Sango's weapon slightly glided Ekiru across the shoulder. The blood ran down his arm. He turned with an angry look on his face.

"Ekiru!" Sango yelled. She got the weapon back and hopped on Kirara's back. They came towards him and she threw the Hiraikotsu at him again, who lifted his sword in defense. He knocked it away to the ground. Sango pulled out a sword but Ekiru thrusted out his arm, sending a large gust of wind at her and knocking her to the ground.

Miroku opened his wind tunnel to try and suck him in. Ekiru turned to him and smirked. He opened his mouth wide and poison gas came out.

"What?" Miroku said. He tried to seal the wind tunnel before he sucked it in but some already went through his entire body. He felt his knees buckle. All of his energy was being pulled from him. He was useless and now Kagome was at his mercy.

Ekiru was about to flick his wrist when he felt a sharp pain on his chest. He looked down and an arrow was lodged into him. He turned to see the miko holding another arrow, ready to fire.

"Miroku! Sango! Are you ok?" Kagome yelled to them. They nodded as they stood up best they could. Miroku wobbled some and fell back to the ground. Inuyasha got up, everything flaring through him. He wasn't about to let Ekiru hurt his friends and get away with it. The wound in his stomach hurt but he didn't care.

He had to get rid of Ekiru and he would make to it that he did.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Inuyasha ignored her. He put the Tetsusaiga back and flexed his claws, then charged towards Ekiru. The demon just smirked and highered his sword. Inuyasha knocked it away and cut him across the chest then jumped back. Ekiru looked at him strange.

The half demon had cut him with ease. Was this power that he never knew the half breed had?

Inuyasha put his hand on his wound, covering it with blood. He jumped up and towered above Ekiru.

"Blades of Blood!" he yelled. The blades cut apon Ekiru's body. Inuyasha landed next to Ekiru and cut him again and again. Every once and a while Ekiru got a cut in on Inuyasha. He lost a lot of blood and was loosing strength. That's why he needed to finish him off now and that's what he intended on doing.

Ekiru was shocked. He couldn't block the attacks. It was like the half demon was a new person. His strength had increased and he couldn't block the attacks that inflicted him, even when he gets a claw on him he retaliates and cuts him too.

Inuyasha jumped back and pulled out his sword, then jumped in the air.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled. This time Ekiru was able to block the attack with his sword, but Inuyasha quickly came at him again and cut him from the neck down to the bottom of his stomach. Ekiru's mouth dropped. How could this have happened?

"Miroku." Inuyasha signaled. Miroku sat on his knees and nodded. He had to get rid of Ekiru before he tried to heal himself. He pulled off the prayer beads once Inuyasha jumped out of the way. Soon what was left of Ekiru was gone into the wind tunnel. It was finally over.

But Inuyasha was still seriously hurt. He fell to the ground and his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and ran over to him.

"He's seriously hurt." Sango said as she ran over there. "Take Kirara. Ill help you lift him and Miroku up on her.

"What about you?" Kagome asked.

"Me and Shippo will be fine. You'll go quicker with just three." Kagome nodded as they lifted both men on Kirara. Kagome jumped on too and gave one last glance to Sango before taking to the sky. She couldn't believe it. Ekiru was gone. But she had no time to celebrate. The guys needed medical care. And quickly.

Kagome made it to the village she last saw Kaede.

"Kaede!" Kagome yelled. "Kaede!" An old miko stepped out of a hut far from her. She ran over to her, with Kirara behind her.

"What happened child?" Kaede asked as she looked at Inuyasha then Miroku.

"I'll explain later. Please help them!" she said impatiently.

"Aye, aye child. Ye bring them inside." She said. Kagome and Kirara followed the old miko inside and laid Inuyasha and Miroku on blankets on the floor. Kagome watched as Inuyasha was being stitched up. His wounds were bad.

He had lost a lot of blood. And all for her.

An hour later Kaede was done. Sango had walked in and was talking to Miroku. She was glad he was alright. Kaede had sucked out all the poison. Inuyasha didn't wake up and she understood. He had so many wounds. She carefully picked up his head and laid it on her lap.

Tears held up in her eyes. He had almost killed himself to save her from Ekiru. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, the tears falling onto his face. Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kagome leaned up again and smiled at him. Inuyasha moved his head on her lap and closed his eyes again.

Sango grabbed hold of Miroku's hand and led him outside to another hut so they and their friends could be alone.

Kagome looked down at him as he drifted back to sleep. It was ok. She would sit like this all night for what he did for her.

**EKIRU IS GONE! Please tell me if I rushed it. I will kinda even add more to the chapter so it seems longer. But what I was trying to say was Inuyasha gathered his energy from his anger. Yeah…..well he he. Ill do awards for the next chapter but for now stay tuned my dear reviewers **


	28. Safe Again

Lulu: NOW IM CHANGING DISCLAIMER TO MY NICKNAME! He he anyways. I have now fallen in LOVE with Chrono Crusade. He is a sexy beast and the story is really good. Me and my cousin are gonna try and get the movies from Hollywood. I have already read the first 5 volumes and 3 chapters of the 6th. I just wanna see the movies cuz I wanna hear Chrono's sexy voice he he. Anyways heres the chapter. Ha ha my cousin just gave me an idea. Naraku wont be in the story at all cuz hes out SHOPPIN! Oh and please my dear reviewers don't say stuff like "Die Kikyo" or stuff like that cuz some ppl like Kikyo. I do but I don't want her with Inuyasha. It just might anger someone that likes her so just try and keep all those stuff to your self thanks. This is going to be a short chapter of whats going on. But Inuyasha and Kagome fluff! There is a chapter that will make you REAL angry coming up. –cowers-

Chrono Crusade: I LOVE CHRONO and AION and JOSHUA! I love Chrono Crusade. Its good.

Naraku: -walks up to man behind cash register- Do you have this in a bigger size? –lifts up pink dress with yellow polka dots

Man: OO Sir…you do know that is a dress…

Naraku: How dare you question this Naraku's motives!

Man: ---- Um…

Naraku: Just like your slogan Have it your way! I will have it MY way!

Man: That's Burger King sir..This is Wal Mart

Naraku: Crap..curse these stores and their cute little catchy tunes!

Man: ----() SECURITY!

Safe Again

Kagome listened to the laughing and joking of her friends as they dined on the food placed around them. It was just to good to be true. Ekiru was gone and she and her friends were safe. But did it all really happen? Or was it just the power of a dream that made it seem real? She knew whatever she thought wasn't true. Ekiru was gone and now they could celebrate.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was watching everyone else have fun. It seemed like she wasn't enjoying herself. He stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crowd so they could talk alone.

"Hey!" Kagome said.

"Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." She said smiling.

"Yeah right."

"Thank you."

"For wh—" Kagome cut him off when she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. She loved him, and now she knew he loved her. He did something that a thousand thank yous could never reach up too.

Once she pulled back she smiled again. "What was that for?" he asked.

"No-thing." She joked.

"We better head back." She looked over to him. And for the first time in a while, he smiled back at her.

When they got back everyone was still around the fire, even villagers came out and celebrated. Even if they didn't know what they were celebrating they all were having fun. Inuyasha and Kagome sat back down next to each other.

"Where'd you guys head off too?" Sango asked.

"Alone?" Miroku added with a lecherous smirk. Sango smacked him on the back of his head.

"Oh nowhere." Kagome replied.

The party soon broke up. Kagome stood up with Shippo in her arms that had fallen asleep in her lap and headed for her hut. Inuyasha was close behind, yawning ever so often.

"Goodnight guys!" Sango said as she, Miroku and Kirara walked into their hut.

"'Night!" Kagome replied and disappeared into her hut with Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha crawled on the side of the bed against the wall. Kagome laid next to him with Shippo still in her arms. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

He nuzzled his cheek against her silky hair. She giggled and shook her head.

"Hold still will ya?" he said. She turned her head towards him. He could tell she was happy. It warmed him that she was smiling again. Nothing was better then to see her smile. "Go to sleep." He said and yawned.

Kagome scootched herself closer and held Shippo tight in her arms, just like she did with Houshi.

She hoped one day she could see him again. Some day soon. Just maybe.

The next morning Kagome rubbed her eyes. She looked over thinking to see Inuyasha gone. But this morning he was still next to her. He usually would get up and run around the village but now he was still next to her. She smiled and laid back down facing Inuyasha. She watched as he breathed in slowly, then let it back out. He reminded her of Houshi.

**Sorry for such a short chapter its just a real big chapter is coming up and your gonna hate me for it :( BUT remember Houshi is coming back in a chapter and the end of this story isnt real far. I'm probably going to like 36 chapters or something. Yeah I know ill try and make it as long as possible though!**

**Awards OO lots of reviews to go through! I LOVE CHRONO!**

**Funny reviews: Kutekelcie, D.C., Midnight Faerie. Yes you three were funny and kutekelcie you did get your award just other ppl were also funny. But don't worry your still my special friend lol all yall are but of course I know kutekelcie from the beginning of the story lol anyways HI MYST MY SISTA!**

**First to have an evil self in their review: D,C.**

**First to say the cutest word! Awesomley awesome! That was so cute : Inuyashagal**

**First to give me chips and dip (LOVE IT! AND CHRONO! My cousin drew Chrono's demon form on my cast ) – Myst172**

**That's it for now sorry guys im in a hurry. We are going to rent Chrono Crusade volumes from Hollywood. My cousin got me into it and I LOVE IT! It makes a great manga!**


	29. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer…Oh wait I mean…Oh forget it…: Whats going on my homies? We went to an amusement park yesterday. Yes. We did. It was fun! I rode two extreme roller coasters, (it's a small park) the other one was horrible. My friend told me that it sucks so I didn't ride it. I had rode the Eruption. Its where six ppl sit in this triangle shaped thing and it has three bungey ropes hanging from the top and it bungeys you up like 300 ft in the air! And then you hang in the air for like just a sec and that's when I lost my stomach (not like throw up just like when your stomach tingles it tickles me) and then you drop and then it takes you up one more time. Then you get off and six new ppl get on. Its A LOT of fun but I wont be doing it again for a long time. Its just when you get on its fine then once it bungeys you and you get to that top your stomach feels like tin cans jumpin around in there. ----() OOOOO you gonna LOVE this chapter

Happy Birthday

"Agh!" Kagome screamed out.

"What!" Inuyasha turned around. He was staying up that night to watch. Kagome didn't know why. Everything was safe.

"I just forgot! I need a date to the prom!" she yelled again.

"Will you be quiet! Your gonna wake up Sango and that monk of hers!" he said in a quiet but strong tone.

"Sorry." She whispered. She leaned back, thinking of who would take her to the prom. She had two days to figure out who she could take. Inuyasha turned back to his night long watch of the premises.

The next morning Kagome packed up her stuff to go home. Like she promised this time she would take Inuyasha back for Sota. She had a lot to do before prom. She still had to pick out a dress, go get her hair and make up done, and most importantly find a date.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." She replied and followed him to the well. "You sure you guys will be ok?" she said turning back to Sango and Miroku.

"Yes Kagome. Go do your prom and have fun. We'll be waiting for you to return." Sango reassured her friend. Kagome nodded and jumped through the well with Inuyasha behind her.

She walked outside the well house and looked up to the sky. It was so nice to be home. Once walking through the door to her home she called for her mom; "Mom?" she said. All the lights were off and she didn't hear anything.

"Mom?" she said again before clicking on the lights. Her family popped up behind the couch and yelled; "Happy Birthday!" Kagome's eyes lit up. She had completely forgotten it was her birthday. She had gotten so caught up in the feudal era she had forgotten.

"Happy birthday Kagome." Her mother said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy birthday sis— INUYASHA!" he yelled and ran over to him.

"Yo." Inuyasha replied looking down at Kagome's kid brother. Kagome rolled her eyes. He was more interested in Inuyasha then her.

They all sat down at the table that had gifts towering on it and a chocolate cake that was set aside. Inuyasha was drooling over it.

"Inuyasha, sit down." 'THUMP'

"What was that for!" he yelled.

"Oops sorry didn't mean to!" she said.

"Grr.." he growled but sat down next to her.

An hour passed. Kagome had gone through all her gifts and Sota had asked Inuyasha all the questions he had thought of during that hour. It was Inuyasha's favorite time. Cake!

Her mother set the cake on the table and took out a utensil to cut it. She handed a plate with a large piece of cake to Kagome. She cut a smaller piece for Inuyasha. Kagome took the cutter away from her mom.

"Uh mom I think he'll need more for the stomach that he has." She joked and cut two times what her mother had cut for him.

After finishing the cake, and a night full of laughter of Inuyasha getting cake shoved in his face and Kagome dropping some in her lap she and Inuyasha trudged up the stairs to her bedroom with full stomachs. She plopped down on her bed and gripped her stomach.

"Ugh…so..full…" she complained. Inuyasha plopped down next to her and pulled off the party hat she had put on him ealier that night. "What a great birthday."

"What a great cake." Inuyasha corrected her.

"You pig." She said.

Inuyasha turned over and laid across her to try and smoosh her.

"Inuyasha! Get off you baka!" she fought to get from under the heavy hanyou.

"What is it _bothering _you?" he smirked.

"Yes!" she said and pushed him off. She turned towards him. "Baka." She joked. Inuyasha yawned and stretched out his arms before wrapping one around Kagome's waist.

"Inuyasha I'm not tired." She complained and tried to pull away.

"Too bad. Go to sleep." He said and laughed inwardly. He was just doing this to bug her. And it was obviously working. She fought and tried to pull away but the strenght of the hanyou overpowered her and she soon gave up.

"Ugh! Baka I'm gonna get you back." She mumbled to herself. She pulled her legs up close to her and rested her forehead on his chest. He wasn't going to let go, but she would get him back for this.

Early in the morning Inuyasha got up from the bed and walked down the stairs quietly hoping to find some left over cake.

"Inuyasha I'm glad your awake!" Kagome's mother said walking out of the kitchen. It was unbelievable. Her mother was awake so early and Kagome could barely wake up at all in the morning. "You can help me in the kitchen." She smiled and signaled for him to follow.

He followed her in the kitchen and pots and pans set everywhere. "I'm making Kagome a birthday breakfast. Can you help me out?" He nodded in confusion. He didn't know how to cook. But there was no saying "No." to Kagome's mother.

Kagome lifted her head off the pillow. Inuyasha was gone. _He better not have gotten into my cake!_ She thought to herself and hurried down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha standing at the oven stirring several things at once. He had a white apron on.

"Kagome! You finally awake?" he turned to her. She was surprised to see a wide grin on his face.

"Y-your…cooking?" she asked not believing what she saw.

"Yes and hes very good at it." Her mother said coming up behind a counter.

"Uh.."

Ten minutes later…

"Sheesh Inuyasha I didn't know you could cook!" Kagome said, her taste buds going wild after every bite of the delicious breakfast. Inuyasha just shrugged. Kagome threw down her fork.

"I still need a date for the prom!" she yelled and ran up to her room to call her friends if they knew anyone that needed a date. But what she didn't know was that her date was right under her nose and she didn't even know it.

**Mehehehehe! Your gonna love tomorrow's chapter. Prom Night. Yes that's right. Well its not that hard to figure out whats gonna happen but im not gonna say it anyways. Well till then bye bye my dear reviewers and ill give out awards tomorrow I just have to go to doctors appointment AGAIN ----() bye! Love yall!**


	30. Prom Night Part I

Disclaimer: Ha ha this chapter is going to be romantic and funny! The two greatest themes….

Prom Night

"Inuyasha get your hat on we're going out." Kagome walked in the kitchen. She had a light blue dress that went above her knees on, a light tan jacket over it and a purse around her shoulder.

"Where we goin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shopping of course! Prom is tonight and I still have no date and no dress." She grouched.

They walked on the streets looking from store to store. Kagome would walk into one ever so often when a long white dress would hang in the outside window.

"Ugh! These dresses are to expensive and their ugly." Kagome complained. She looked across the street. The last store selling dresses. "Maybe they'll have something." Across the street Kagome's eyes lit up as she looked at each dress.

"Kagome could you get done!" Inuyasha complained.

"Alright, alright. I'll decide. Just give me a sec."

"Kagome?" a voice said. Kagome turned towards the entrance to the store. Her friends were standing outside of it. "Kagome!" they said and walked inside.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Kagome said as they met up with each other.

"Oh just browsing through stores." One girl said. She turned to Inuyasha; "Whos this? Is **this **the Inuyasha you were talking about? This is your boyfriend?"

"Eh! Boyfriend!" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Well we **are **practically going out!" she whispered back.

"Whats with his clothes?" One girl asked.

"And the long hair? Its pretty!" Another said.

"What! Pretty!" he yelled.

"Calm down." Kagome said sharply.

"And he has no shoes!"

"Ok well nice seeing you guys, bye!" Kagome said and walked to the register to pay for her dress. She picked out a short black dress that had black frill around the top. Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the store.

"Oh a jewel store!" Kagome said pointing to a store across from them. They walked across the street and walked in. "They've got nice stuff." Kagome said as she browsed through all the items.

After ten minutes Kagome got all she wanted. All she needed now was a date. "Hojo!" she yelled as she saw him ahead of them. She ran up to him and stopped him.

"Hojo! Glad to see you. I was wondering if you would be my date to the prom." Kagome came out and said it.

"Of cou— Well uh sorry I don't attend dances..see ya Kagome." Hojo turned and walked away quickly.

"Wha— ugh!" Kagome yelled. (You'll find out later why he changed his mind.) Kagome turned to Inuyasha and then it hit her. Inuyasha. Tonight would be a new moon. Why not take him? Sure it'd take a couple thousand dancing lessons but it would be perfect! "Inuyasha! Come on we've got work to do!" Luckily they had all day to work.

They stopped by another store and picked up a tux for him then walked home quickly.

They got home and ran up to her room and shut the door. "Inuyasha. Could you do something very big for me?" Kagome started.

"Yeah…..sure." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Could you be my date to the prom?" 'BOOM' Inuyasha fell off the bed and looked up at her with confusion.

"What! No way!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome kneeled over him and looked him in the eyes.

"Come on Inuyasha. It'll be a new moon so you wont have to wear a hat. Come on its perfect." She pleaded.

"Wh—….fine! But you owe me!"

"Thanks Inuyasha!" she said giving him a quick hug.

They walked down stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom? Could you teach Inuyasha how to dance?" Kagome asked.

"What! You didn't say I had t-to dance!" Inuyasha argued.

"Of course you do! That's why its called a **Dance**! You have to **dance **at the **Dance**!" Kagome poked him in the chest whenever she said dance. Inuyasha's eye brow twitched with anger. Why did he have to dance? That was one thing Inuyasha could never be good at.

"Of course. Come Inuyasha and I'll teach you." Kagome's mother said with a large smile on her face.

"Eh.." Kagome sighed and ran upstairs to try on her dress and fix her hair. Only a couple hours left for them to work on it. The prom was tonight. She couldn't wait. To dance with Inuyasha was going to be something she would never forget.

**Ok so I decided this is just going to be another short chapter cuz it keeps you guys on your toes to get to the next chapter I will be updating tomorrow so don't fret. Now on the part when Hojo changed his mind. Tomorrow youll find out why. Awards:**

**First to think their a beam of light Oo – INUYASHA ONE WITH SQUIRRELS**

**Longest sentence – Myst172**

**First to mention a blood sucking moo cow – kutekelcie and for funniest review again – kutekelcie**

**Longest reviews (Thanks I love em ) – D.C.**

**For a little story in each of their review – Midnight Faerie**

**First to attract my cousin into reading their reviews – D.C., Kutekelcie and Myst172**

**Well that's it. Thanks for reviewing and that Blood sucking moo cow cracked me up. I was eating icecream with my cousin and he was laughing at the reviews so i took a hand ful of icecream and shoved it in his mouth**

**It was HILARIOUS cuz he was choking on it. Well I mean not life threatening choke just like funny. Yeah….anyways stay tuned for tomorrows chapter of PROM NIGHT!**


	31. Prom Night Part II

**Disclaimer: Yes I know it took long but here's the chapter. Yeah I know prom is during school but this is Tokyo not United States lol so for now that's how they have it there **

Prom Night Part II

Kagome pulled her hair up high and put a pony tail around it. She brushed the tips of her hair walked downstairs. She could hear Inuyasha and her mother still dancing. She peeked in on them and to her surprise Inuyasha was actually doing it. Step by step he managed to keep him self from stepping on Kagome's mother's feet.

Kagome ran into the kitchen smiling. The time was perfect. The sun was almost gone and Inuyasha would become human. That meant he wouldn't have to wear a hat all night. She knew he wouldn't enjoy it but she was glad he was actually going to go with her.

Kagome walked back into the living room with an apple in her hand and sat down on the couch to watch him dance. In a matter of seconds Inuyasha's hair turned darker, his ears started to disappear and his fangs and claws turned normal.

"Oh I have to go get the car started. Be right back." Her mother said looking down at her watch. She grabbed her keys and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch next to her. "You look beautiful." He said.

_Now I know the human Inuyasha and half demon Inuyasha are totally different. _Kagome thought. "Thanks." She said. "Lets go get you dressed." They both went up to her room. She pulled the tux out of the bag from the store. She handed it over to him and walked out the door. She knew he probably wouldn't get it on right but she'd let him try and then fix whatever he did wrong. Which was probably going to be most of it.

A couple minutes passed. She heard him fall five times so she knew he was atleast trying. She rolled her eyes as she heard him fall to the ground again.

"Inuyasha do you need help?" Kagome asked peeking through the crack between the door and the wall. Her jaw dropped. He actually got it on right. She walked over and buttoned up three of the buttons. Inuyasha blushed slightly as her hand glided against his chest.

"Ready to go?" she asked. He nodded. He had never been so nervous about anything. He had never danced before. He was sure he would mess up and embarress Kagome. He wouldn't do that. He would do his best and make sure she was happy and having a good time.

As he danced with her mother she told him several things to make Kagome happy.

"_So all you do is dance all night?" Inuyasha asked at the thought of it._

"_Of course not. You dance, you talk to people, and there's food there." Inuyasha's eyes lit up. _

"_Food!" _

"_Yes food. When your not dancing make sure to ask Kagome if she wants punch every once and a while. But not to much." Inuyasha was confused. Punch her?_

"_I don't want to hurt her." _

"_No not punch like hitting. Punch is a drink. Its in a bowl and you serve it in little cups." She explained all though she knew he was still confused. "Just go along with her and never leave her side. When she looks bored ask her to dance. Once shes tired of that go along and take her to talk to other people or sit down and eat. But you must not eat to much. And use manners. If you eat sloppy people will think you are a sloppy person. If you need help just ask Kagome but never raise your voice or yell. Got it?" her mother said calmly._

"_Uh…sure." He said. There was so much to remember and so many ways he could mess things up for Kagome. He took in all the information and ran it through his mind several times to remember it all._

_Kagome walked from the kitchen with an apple in her hand and sat down on the couch. She smiled as she chewed on a piece of apple. _

_Her mother looked down at her watch and stopped dancing. "Oh I have to go get the car started. Be right back." She grabbed some shiny things hooked together and walked out the door. He looked back at Kagome. She looked so beautiful. Her dress fit her nicely and came down to her knees. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. That was the first time she had done it for him._

_He sat down on the couch; "You look beautiful." The words popped out of his mouth. Kagome stared at him, wondering if he had really said that._

"_Lets go get you dressed." She said and grabbed hold of his hand to lead him upstairs. _

Kagome's mother walked back into the house as they walked down the stairs to go. Her mother smiled as the couple came over to her.

"Let me take a picture!" she said and grabbed her camera. Kagome put her hand in his and smiled. She lifted her other hand into a peace sign. After the picture was taken her mother smiled again.

"Lets go. We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Her mother said,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walked into the school and headed for the gym where the dance was held. Red and white banners where hung on the walls, balloons were laid all over the floor, a bouquet of flowers were on each table that you eat on, and a large stage was set were all the speakers were on.

The music was loud. Luckily it was a full moon for Inuyasha. His sensitive ears couldn't take the noise. He stood close to her and looked at his surroundings. Men were blowing juice out their nose, popping the balloons with their hands and ripping some of the banners down. Then an old person would come up and kick them out.

This was a strange dance. Some people were dancing, some chatting, some eating, and some just standing alone against the wall.

"Come on." Kagome said after seeing her friends talking, all having a guy next to them.

"Kagome! Hey!" one girl said when she walked up.

"Hey guys!" Kagome replied. They all looked up at Inuyasha who was looking around the large area.

"Who's this?" her friends whispered to Kagome.

"Oh this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha these are my friends." She elbowed Inuyasha to make him turn around.

"What was that for!" he complained.

"Say hi." She whispered to him.

"Oh hey." He said. This was awkward. Kagome's friends just stared at him. They stared at his long black hair. He stuck his hands in his pockets nervously.

"K-Kagome you want something to drink?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, just punch please." She said. He grabbed her arm and put his lips to her ears.

"Wheres the punch?" he asked. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards the table with several bowls of red liquid and plates with large amounts of food.

When he got over there he stared at the punch bowl. He grabbed the little cups that were set next to the bowl. A guy came up next to him and also grabbed a cup. He took hold of the spoon and gathered the punch in it and poured it in the cup.

Inuyasha was glad. Now he knew what to do. Once the guy left he grabbed the spoon and gathered some punch in it, then carefully poured it in the cup. He walked back over to Kagome and handed her the cup.

"Thanks." She said and smiled. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be that bad.

After a couple minutes of talking, and Kagome making up Inuyasha's life and where he goes to school her friends went to dance. "We're going to go dance. Talk to you later Kagome. Bye Inuyasha." Her friend winked at Inuyasha.

Once her friends were out of ear shot; "I think she has a crush on you."

"No way. She couldn't hurt me."

"No! Inuyasha a crush means that she likes you." Kagome said and giggled.

"Oh. Wanna dance?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure."

After a full hour of dancing and laughing and talking with her friends Kagome lead Inuyasha out side. Her mother would be there soon to pick them up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sitting down on the bench that was next to the street.

"Yeah?" he said as he sat next to her.

"I had a great time tonight. I just wanted you to know I appreciate you going. I know you didn't want to but..it was still nice of you."

"Truth is I did want to go. You know why Hojo said he couldn't go? I was scaring him behind your back." He said. Kagome was shocked. Either it was just his human side kicking in or he was telling the truth. Either way she was glad he said it.

"Inuyasha. Do you think I love you?" Kagome asked. He shrugged. She scooted next to him and put her hand on his cheek. "Well I do." She leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

**-tear- Ok now im seriously gonna cry. Ok the prom, well yeah that's what happened. –yawn- woke up at 7 in the morning to do this! So you betta review for it! Lol anyways my newest anime love is Full Metal Panic. Sousuke is HOT! Well I have to go for now. Next chapter I will have awards to catch up on all the reviews you've done thanks a lot guys and thanks for staying with me!**


	32. Kagome

Disclaimer: Yes I know its been so long. But I really havent been feeling my best. Ive been really distracted about my foot. I have to keep it excersised. Cuz im trying out for competitive soccer this Thursday. Yeah I got the cast off last week And ive been doing chores so I could get money to get the next volume of Full Metal panic If I do get into competitive I wont be able to update daily. I will have to run a mile everyday and the only days I don't have to do that is the days we practice, then I will have to travel a lot to tournaments and games and stuff. Im so nervous. Its nerve recking cuz im the kinda person that doesn't like meeting new ppl so a team full of new girls is really nervous…of course I have my best friend Brook on their and a couple other girls but I just don't like meeting new ppl ----;

Kagome

Kagome rolled once on her stomach, trying to free herself of the hanyous great arms. She rolled again until she was hanging off the bed, only held up by his arms. The boundry that kept her from falling let go and she crashed to the ground.

"Ow! What was that for!" Kagome grouched as she rubbed her soar head.

"Well you kept rolling and you woke me up so I let go." Inuyasha smirked with his eyes still half closed from sleeping.

"Well if you wouldn't hold onto me all night this wouldn't happen." Kagome glared at him.

Inuyasha sat up and crossed his legs. "That you will have to deal with." He said with his smirk never fading. Kagome rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed. Inuyasha leaned back and let her rest her soar head on his shoulder.

It was still thumping from the music booming in her ear from last night. She smiled to herself as she thought of how long they danced, her and Inuyasha. It must have been hours. By the time they stopped her feet were throbing but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Uh..oh are we going back today?"

"Probably. We cant make Sango stay alone with that lecherous monk a minute more. And I think Shippo is tired of taking care of him anyways." Kagome joked.

Kagome leaned back up and headed for the bathroom to get washed up. She washed her face off and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt good on her cold skin as it ran down her bare body. She poured conditioner out of the bottle and rubbed it into her tangled hair.

She couldn't stop thinking about how Inuyasha danced with her. Was it just because he was in his human form? But then he did scare off Hojo. If he didn't want to dance then why did he do that?

After Kagome had washed herself off and convinced herself that she was clean she reached her arm out and grabbed hold of a towel. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out. She walked into her room. Inuyasha looked up from the game he was looking at and blushed deeply.

Kagome picked up clean clothes and walked back into the bathroom and shut the door.

A few minutes later she stepped back out. She looked into her room. No Inuyasha.

"Where did he go?" she asked herself and walked down stairs into the kitchen. Inuyasha was hovering over a box filled with ramen noodle, his eyes glowing with delight.

"Which one do you want for lunch." She asked laughing. He looked up and smiled wide.

"Uh…" he looked back down at all his decisions, but soon picked up three. "These three. And we'll take the rest back with us."

"Im not taking all that back with us! You can pick out five that we'll take back." She said and took the ramen from him to cook it.

"Kagome." Her mother said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hey mom! We're heading back today after lunch. Is that ok?"

"Of course. Ill go get your bag." She smiled and walked away.

After an hour of watching Inuyasha watch his food before he ate it he finally swallowed the last noodle. She stood up and ran up to her room to pack. She was ready to get back to her friends.

After packing three pairs of clothing, two bottles of shampoo, candy for Shippo, and Inuyasha's ramen she zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha. Lets get going." She yelled from downstairs. He came out of her room and ran down the stairs quickly.

"Ok." He said. Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek and left to get to the wellhouse to head back home to the fuedal ear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha held out his hand to help Kagome out of the well. All they could hear was Sango screaming and throwing stuff, in turn it would crash against the wall. They knew Miroku had done something lecherous.

Once they made it up to the door of the hut the noise was coming from a dish came flying out of the door and hit Inuyasha in the face.

"AH!" he screamed and fell back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome kneeled by him, trying to act serious and hold in her laughs.

"Kagome?" a voice came from inside the hut. Sango ran out of the entrance with a large smile on her face. "Kagome! Your back!"

"Hey Sango! So whats all the noise for?" she asked.

"Miroku is becoming a greater lecher." Her face turned serious.

"What did he do this time?" she said, her face also getting serious.

"Ill tell you later." She explained.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled and ran out of the hut, jumping into her arms.

"Hey Shippo!"

"Your finally back. I had to be here alone with Miroku when Sango went out." He pouted.

"Im sorry but I brought you something." she pulled the candy out of her back pack and handed it to him. His eyes lit up with delight as he ripped off the wrapper.

"Have you forgotten about me! Im the one that got hit in the head!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Im sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming for the monk." She turned back to the monk standing in the doorway and gave him a cold glare.

"Kagome your back! Glad to see your back."

"Hes just happy cause you saved his life. I would've killed him if you hadnt gotten here." Sango implied.

The girls laughed. "You ok Inuyasha." Kagome asked.

"Yeah, yeah Im fine." He said and stood up.

"Good. Sango you wanna go to the hot springs. Ill tell you **all **about the dance."

"W-what?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Yeah sure." She said and they headed off.

"Hey wait!" Inuyasha yelled.

"See you soon Inuyasha! And make sure Miroku doesn't follow." Kagome yelled back to him. Shippo ran after then and climbed up to Kagome's shoulder.

**Tomorrow your gonna see what Inuyasha thought of the dance Here are some awards to check up.**

**First to agree with me that Sousuke is really hot (he is isnt he ) – SoranoDarkHorse**

**First to be an inspector of bad grammer –shifty eyes- I didn't do anything! – Deputy Bibbles**

**First to confuse me in their review – Rose **

**First to make up word in their review (if I don't say your name and you did please inform me) – Kutekelcie and CrazyPoet**

**Oh yeah for funniest reviews – Midnight Faerie, KUTEKELCIE, INUYASHA ONE WITH SQUIRRELS, HyperFoxChild, and WhiteMoonDragon **

**Longest review – Myst172 –glomps- HI SISTER!**

**First to argue with evil side of self - D.C.**

**Well I gotta do chores. Five more dollars and I get that next volume of Full Metal Panic and I get my sousuke **


	33. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Truth is CrazyPoet, I like giving out awards its fun. Sometimes I don't do it cuz I don't have time. I usually have somewhere to go or something like that but it is fun to go through all of you guys's crazy reviews :-P Ok this chapter is going to be the same one as yesterday, but turned into fully Inuyasha's thoughts instead of Kagomes. Don't worry the chapter after this you will find out what Miroku did

Inuyasha

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered as something pulled on his arms. Kagome had just rolled on her stomach. He shifted comfortably then closed his eyes again, but Kagome rolled again until she was hanging off the bed. The only thing keeping her up was him. He let go and a second after heard her hit the floor.

"Ow! What was that for!" He opened his eyes as Kagome's head popped over the side of the bed.

"Well you kept rolling and you woke me up so I let go." He smirked. _What the hell is she getting mad at me for! She wanted me to let go so I let go! _He said to him self.

"Well if you wouldn't hold onto me all night this wouldn't happen." Kagome pouted.

Inuyasha leaned up and crossed his legs. "That you will have to deal with." Kagome rolled her eyes and crawled back on the bed. He leaned back and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha could tell Kagome was smiling. Probably about last night. He couldn't believe how much fun he had, dancing with Kagome. They had even slow danced. She would rest her head on his chest and put her arms around his neck. He would wrap his arms around her waist and would follow her motions to keep up.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him with a tiny smile on her face.

"Uh..oh are we going back today?"

"Probably. We cant make Sango stay alone with that lecherous monk a minute more. And I think Shippo is tired of taking care of him anyways." She joked.

She leaned back up and walked out of the room. When she went into another room and shut the door he rolled over.

After a couple minutes she turned on the shower. She took one every day when they come back from the fuedal era. The door to the bathroom opened after a while and she stepped out with only a towel on. He blushed deeply.

She grabbed clean clothes and walked back into the bathroom. He stood up after a couple seconds and walked over to her desk. There was a framed picture of her. She looked younger then now. She stood next to a guy with short pointy black hair and they were holding hands.

Inuyasha growled and picked up the strange picture. Who was this guy? It wasn't Hojo. He sort of looked like Kagome. He looked at the bathroom door to make sure Kagome was still in there. The door was still closed so he stuck it in his haori.

He looked down when his stomach growled. He was so hungry he couldnt wait for Kagome to help him. He went downstairs into the kitchen and looked around. There was no telling where they kept their food. Inuyasha walked over to a tall brown box that connected to the ceiling. He opened one of the doors.

Some canned food was sitting on the shelf. _Ramen! _He said to himself and picked one up. Instead of ramen it had a picture of green peas on it. He threw the can down and closed the door to the box. He kneeled down and pulled a box out from underneath it. He picked up one of the cans and it had ramen on it.

His eyes lit up. It was a whole box of ramen. He dug threw it. There was tens of thousands of different ramen cans.

"Which ones do you want for lunch?" he looked up. Kagome was leaned against the wall laughing to herself.

He smiled wide. It took him ten minutes to decide on three. "Uh…" Inuyasha continued to dig threw to make sure he had decided well. "These three. Then we'll take the rest back with us."

"Im not taking all that back with us! You can pick out five that we'll take back." She ordered.

"Kagome." Her mother said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hey mom! We're heading back after lunch, is that ok?"

"Of course. Ill go get your bag." She smiled and headed up the stairs.

After an hour Inuyasha could tell she was getting tired of waiting for him to get done. He picked up the last of his ramen and swallowed it down. Kagome stood up and went up to her room to pack.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's bowl and chugged what was left of her ramen.

Kagome ran back down a couple minutes later.

"Inuyasha. Lets get going." He nodded.

"Ok." Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek and they left for the well house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha held out her hand to help Kagome out of the well. All they could hear was Sango screaming and things crashing against a wall. They already knew Miroku had probably done something lecherous to her.

They got to the door of the hut all the noise was coming from and a dish came flying out. Kagome lowered her head to dodge it and it hit Inuyasha in the middle of the face.

"AH!" he screamed and fell back.

"Inuyasha!" he could tell she was trying not to laugh at him.

"Kagome?" a voice came from inside the hut. Sango ran out of the entrance with a large smile on her face. "Kagome! Your back!"

_Hello! What about me here! Im the one that got hit in the face! _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Hey Sango! So whats all the noise for?" she asked.

"Miroku is becoming a greater lecher." Her face turned serious.

"What did he do this time?" she said, her face also getting serious.

"Ill tell you later." She explained.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled and ran out of the hut, jumping into her arms.

"Hey Shippo!"

"Your finally back. I had to be here alone with Miroku when Sango went out." He pouted.

"Im sorry but I brought you something." she pulled the candy out of her back pack and handed it to him. His eyes lit up with delight as he ripped off the wrapper.

"Have you forgotten about me! Im the one that got hit in the head!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Im sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to hit you. I was aiming for the monk." She turned back to the monk standing in the doorway and gave him a cold glare.

"Kagome your back! Glad to see your back."

"Hes just happy cause you saved his life. I would've killed him if you hadnt gotten here." Sango implied.

The girls laughed. "You ok Inuyasha." Kagome asked.

"Yeah, yeah Im fine." He said and stood up.

"Good. Sango you wanna go to the hot springs. Ill tell you **all **about the dance." Kagome looked over and Inuyasha and smirked.

"W-what?" Inuyasha stuttered. _No!_

"Yeah sure." She said and they headed off.

"Hey wait!" Inuyasha yelled. _Shes not seriously gonna tell her! If she tells Sango, Sango tells Miroku, Miroku tells the kid and then….NO! KAGOME COME BACK!_

"See you soon Inuyasha! And make sure Miroku doesn't follow." Kagome yelled back to him. Shippo ran after then and climbed up to Kagome's shoulder.

**MUWHAHAHAHHAA! Ok theres the chapter. He he your gonna love the next chapter. Some Miroku and Sango FLUFFY! I probably will update tomorrow but I have to go to the doctors. So if not tomorrow, then the day after but I have to go to the competitive soccer tryouts so if not then I promise you it will be Friday. But it probably will be tomorrow Love you guys**


	34. A Monk's Trickery

Disclaimer: For you guys that didn't understand the last two chapters here how it went: The first one titled Kagome was the whole chapter in like HER thoughts, chapter 33 WAS the same chapter but turned into Inuyasha's thoughts. But of course NOW this is a real chapter. Oh you guys are gonna hate one of the next chapters ---- I probably wont title it so I don't give it away. I thought it over long and hard and decided YES WE ARE GOING FOR IT!

The Monks Trickery

Kagome sunk down in the warm water, the heat barely touching the top of her chin.

"Kagome. Tell me about your dance with Inuyasha." Sango said smirking.

"We danced."

"Then?"

"Went home and slept."

"It seems you don't want to tell me?"

"Well…its not you Sango. Im just not ready to discuss me and Inuyasha's whole night. Right now its still sinking in."

"Oh."

"So what did the monk do this time?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

"Ugh!" Sango rolled her eyes. "Lets just say I was asleep and he thought he had a chance." Both girls laughed and sunk down deep into the water.

To Inuyasha and Miroku ---

Inuyasha sat on the ground and crossed his feet, then stood up again and looked out the door for any signs of Kagome and Sango returning. When seeing that they have yet to return he sat back down.

"Inuyasha, why so eager?" Miroku stretched out his legs and leaned his back against the side of the bed.

"When are they comin' back!"

Miroku shrugged. "I'll go check on them and see when they are coming back." Miroku started walking towards the door. Inuyasha grabbed hold of his arm.

"Don't think im stupid enough to fall for that."

"Of course what was I thinking." Miroku put his hands threw his haori sleeves smirking wide.

"What are you up too monk!"

"What? Nothing. Why would you think…I…was…doing anything?" Miroku took a long leap out of the hut door. He pulled a sacred sutred (I have no clue if that's right and I know that's not how you spell it x.x) out of his sleeve and pressed it against the base of the entrance to the hut.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled and walked to the entrance. On touch of the newly made barrier Inuyasha was pushed to the ground. "AH! Miroku." He growled and stood back up.

Miroku turned and ran for the forest, towards where the girls were in the hot springs.

"Forgive me Inuyasha!" he yelled back.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled. _Im gonna kill that monk. _Inuyasha told himself. He tried walking out again and ended up on the floor as last time. He growled and rested his chin on his arm.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome and Sango standing outside of the hut.

"Kagome! Your back!" Inuyasha said with joy. Sango looked over at the sacred sutred and pulled it off, throwing it to the ground.

"That was Miroku running off in the forest to watch us wasn't it?" Kagome said dully, knowing Miroku.

"Yeah. The monk trapped me with that." Inuyasha said pointing to the paper on the ground. "Im gonna kill him once he gets back."

"No Inuyasha. Let Sango take care of him." Kagome turned to her.

"Of course. I still havent repayed him for his last trick."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku moved from bush to bush, setting himself in perfect view. He looked over at the springs. His jaw dropped when no one was there.

_They must have already headed back. _Miroku thought. He clenched his teeth at the look on Sango's face for trapping Inuyasha in the hut. He was more afraid of her then Inuyasha.

He stood up, his head drooping towards the ground. He had to face his fate and go back.

He stepped into the hut. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the bed playing a card game, Shippo and Kilala were asleep in Kagome's lap, and Sango was washing dishes with her back towards Miroku so he couldn't see the long evil smirk on her face.

"Hello my friends. I just stepped out for some air." Miroku said slowly.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome said and went back to her game.

"Ok." Inuyasha said, and also went back to the card game.

"Welcome back." Sango said. "We've been waiting for you to return." Sango turned and revealed her evil grin. She lifted back her arm and let loose a cup on Miroku's forhead.

"AH!" Miroku yelled and fell back unconcious. (It's a heavy cup like a coffe mug or something, Yeah that's it!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku's eyes slowly opened. His nose was burning with the last contact with a coffee cup. He tried to lift his arm to scratch it but couldn't.

"Wha?" he looked down at the ropes tied around his body, keeping him from scratching his itchy spot. "Hey! Im tied up!"

**MUWAHAHAHHAA! Yes im ending it there just to make you wait for the next chapter! I hoped you liked this one so far. I don't know if Sacred Sutred is right and I know I didn't spell it right. But I tried. I hope this makes you laugh at least a little bit or something like that. If it doesn't I guess im only funny when im not trying . **

**But ok here are some awards for you guys:**

**For funniest evil person: kutekelcie. I swear I fell out of my chair again and hurt my foot cuz I loved the part at the end you ran around like a maniac laughing maniacly. Well I could just pictrue you in chibi form doing that Im probably gonna draw that cuz its so funny! You deserve a cup cake. A VIRTUAL cup cake so here ya go.**

**First to become a duck Oo – D.C.**

**First to glomp back – Myst172 (Caroline) Much sisterly love to you too.**

**Well sorry I don't have much time for awards . sleep doesn't come easy for me right now. Keep getting worried about school again, not being able to stay up late and all that. But my dad said he would buy me a vcr and tape Inuyasha and Full Metal Alchemist every week day. We have a dvd player but I don't think it tapes so yeah its gonna be cool. YES! I have enough money to buy the next FMP volume. Oh yeah gonna get ot see my dear Sousuke! XD**


	35. Untitled

Dislciamer: heh……..heh heh –evil smirk- …..MUWHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Ok im done. Sorry for the wait but I just had a lot of things going on last week. I didn't get to get my next volume of FMP but my dad says maybe this weekend . He better. Lol You guys are gonna **hate **me but heres the chapter (muwhahahaha)…now when I said that there was Sango and Miroku fluff, there was fluff. I never said it was going to be **good **fluff XD

Untitled

"Sango! Kagome! Inuyasha! Its been a full day! Untie me!" Miroku complained.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Sango said resting a knife against her shoulder.

"Um..what lesson.?"

"Wrong answer." Sango turned and was heading back to cook.

"Ok! Yes!"

"Good boy." Sango pressed the knife against his stomach and brought it up, cutting through the ropes but making sure not to cut him. She turned and got back to cooking.

"That was nothing monk. Just wait till I get you alone." Inuyasha said, sending a cold glare towards the monk.

"Yeah! How could you trap Inuyasha in the hut?" Shippo yelled.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha added.

"He may be mean, has a huge temper and takes it out on me but he still doesn't deserve it!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha brought his fist up and was about to bring it down on the little kit.

Kagome looked up from her book she was reading. "Inuyasha, sit." She said quickly but calmly. 'THUMP' Shippo ran over to Kagome and curled up on her stomach, safe from Inuyasha.

"Aagh!" Inuyasha yelled once his face hit the ground.

"You will also learn a lesson. Not to hit Shippo." Kagome said raising one eye brow once Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Grr…" the hanyou growled. He flipped around in a crossed legged position, putting his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

"Atleast you werent tied up for doing something." Miroku implied.

"Shut up monk. What you do is worse. We all wanted to **keep **you tied and just leave you here. But we need your wind tunnel."

"Wouldn't be talking dog boy." Kagome cut in.

"Hey!"

"What? That was in the story." Kagome lied.

"Yeah, right." Inuyasha leaned back against the wall and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm glad ye all are here. I need to tell ye something." Kaede said walking into the hut. The gang gathered around the middle of the hut, sitting cross legged. Kagome sat behind Inuyasha with her arms around his neck and her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Ye need to know, there have been many attacks on villages." Kaede started.

"So. Demons attack every day." Inuyasha implied.

"This is no ordinary demon. It has whipped out an entire village with one strike. A young woman escaped and told us her story. She says he seemed to be looking for some-" Keade stopped when a woman screamed from outside. They heard things crash. The gang ran outside. Everyone was running into their huts and shutting the windows and doors.

Inuyasha walked out with Kagome hanging on to his shoulder.

"Ah miko there you are." A very familiar voice came. Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads and there standing in front of them…was Ekiru. His hair was longer, and his eyes had dark purple eye shadow around them, and Kagome could feel his aura around her. He was stronger. Much stronger.

Kagome couldn't move. No one could. They didn't say a word. They couldn't believe he was here, even though Inuyasha killed him and Miroku sucked the remains into his wind tunnel.

"Yes miko. Im back."

**DUN DUN DUN! Trouble arrives. Youll find out what happens but here are some awards. Yes this chapter is short but tomorrows is gonna be like four pages long so you gonna like it but not like it cuz Ekiru is gonna be in there. Oh yeah and if any of you read zoidmaster2211's review don't worry that's just my stupid brother and his friends. They were over yesterday and put that. It hurt and I faked crying and so my dad got him in twouble I love my dad. But it did hurt. I felt like crying cuz my brother makes fun of me a lot and it hurts some of the things he and his friends say. Just cuz I like anime. . Oh well they are stupid. Atleast I have a functioning brain XD**

**Awards….**

**For being the biggest dumb ass – zoidmaster2211**

**For being the first person to only hate one thing – Katrena X)**

**For the most cuss words in one review O-o scary…. – INUYASHA ONE WITH SQUIRRELS**

**Funniest review – kutekelcie he he yes we are ALL evil…**


	36. Gained

Disclaimer: Yay! We have reached 400 reviews! Yay! –throws a piece of conffeti in the air- Parteh! Lol anyways I was telling you that youd hate that chapter. But you guys didn't believe me XD And the last chapter was named Untitled because I didn't know what to call it without giving away the freakin chapter! So I called it Untitled.

Gained

"Inuyasha…we killed him. W-we sucked him into the wind tunnel. I saw it. He was gone. How is he here now!" Kagome whispered.

"I hardly doubt that was him." Inuyasha replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Just like Naraku, he used a puppet to distract us. Once we sucked it into the wind tunnel it looked like he had died and our worries were over. He just wanted us to believe that so he could get stronger."

"Your smarter then you look half demon." Ekiru cut in. "Yes, I used the puppet to distract you while I just gained in power. Im quite amazed now. It seems I keep underestimating you miko. You seem to live through everything I put you through. Is it that you have the half demon by your side, or is it that you are that powerful?"

"Kagome, does he have any jewel shardes in him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hold on." She said. She looked deep in him, but not seeing any glow of the sharde. Just darkness. "No. He has no shardes."

"Got it." Inuyasha pulled his sword out, it in turn transforming to the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha. Be careful. He's stronger now." Kagome said. He nodded and turned back to Ekiru.

"It ends here Ekiru." Inuyasha taunted. Kagome readied her bow and arrow, resting the tip on the group and ready to fire at any given moment.

Sango pulled her weapon around her shoulder and forced the tip into the ground to help balance it. Miroku had one hand on the wind tunnel to suck Ekiru in any second given.

"Come at me Inuyasha." Ekiru said with a smirk across his face.

"No problem!" Inuyasha yelled and charged towards him. "TAKE THIS!" Inuyasha whipped his sword around. In a matter of seconds Ekiru had disappeared right before his eyes.

"Behind you!" Kagome yelled from the other side. Inuyasha turned, lifting his sword to block Ekirus attack. He pushed against his sword with his own, having his other hand on the blade to help him balance it out. He pushed off and jumped back to a safe distance.

This time Ekiru came to him, his feet going faster then you could see. He jumped back and forth to confuse his apponent to find a spot to attack. But Inuyasha wasn't that stupid.

He watched Ekiru's foot work and found his movement. Inuyasha himself attacked, their swords clanging with every contact. Inuyasha came up with a stronge force, knocking Ekiru's sword away from him. It twirled in the air and soon fell to the ground.

Inuyasha smirked, not knowing what else Ekiru had left to fight with.

"Nice try." Ekiru lifted his hand, pointing his fingers toward Inuyasha. Thin yellow bolts came from his first two fingers, cutting right through Inuyasha's flesh.

"Ah!" Inuyasha yelled. He gribbed his stomach, trying to pull them out. Once he touched it it shocked him so he pulled away. Inuyasha walked backwards, every step Ekiru followed with his own step forwards.

All of a sudden an arrow came towards them, cutting through Ekirus bolts. They both turned to Kagome who was now standing on the side of them, still at a far distance away.

"Inuyasha are you alright!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome stay out of this!" Inuyasha yelled. He didn't want Ekiru going after her.

"I can help!" she argued.

"Grr.." he turned back to Ekiru, best thing to do was just ignore her.

"She seems fond of you Inuyasha."

"Keep her out of this."

"How can I when shes the actually one I want?"

"What do you want with Kagome anyways!"

"To kill her. If I kill such a powerful miko as her self I would be known every where as the strongest demon."

"Powerful! Shes just a weak human!"

"I **can **hear you Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from the side.

"This is starting to bore me Inuyasha. I'm sorry but I must end this now." Ekiru held out his hand facing his sword. It rolled around some, then came flying through the air into Ekiru's hand.

Ekiru lifted his sword in the air, coming down to hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged it with a cut on his shoulder blade, blood already dripping out. Inuyasha put his hand over the wound, bringing it back. Not to much blood was coming out, so he knew it wasn't to bad.

"You seem to be holding back Inuyasha. Bring out your true self, fight me with your true power."

"Quit babbling and come at me." Inuyasha readied his sword in front of him.

"If that's what your death wish is, fine." Ekiru charged towards him, sword held behind him.

Inuyasha was scared. Not for himself. For Kagome. And he wouldn't let Ekiru hurt her, hed kill Ekiru even if he ended up killing himself. He would make sure Kagome was safe.

Inuyasha lifted his sword, meeting with Ekiru's.

**Ha ha im gonna add another cliffie XD Cuz im EVIL! That's right, EVIL! Down right evil. And its your guys present for 400 reviews. Lets see, special prize goes out kutekelcie she was the 400th reviewer! YAY! Congratz my friend you are the winner..I hope I counted right. Ill check again later. **

**Ok for the 400th review you will get a special prize Email me if you want an inside report on what is gonna go on during the next couple chapters. Not the news or exactly what is going to happen, inside exclusive So email me if you want it but you don't have to have the news you can wait and see what happens its just a special prize for my 400th reviewer XD**

**Thank you ALL for reviewing that's real nice of you for reading my story and reviewing such great things and yes my brother is a dumb ass. Sometimes. Sometimes he can actually be nice. Sometimes….lol well see ya tomorrow on next chapter but b4 I go heres the awards:**

**Award just because she wanted one for weirdest nicknames – kutekelcie**

**Award for wanting my story into a movie – SOME DAY IT WILL BE! CrazyPoet And don't worry ill be writing more fanfics.**

**Lol award to the review that made me crack up Quote – I hate hanging off a cliff – Unquote that is hilarous - kmkoolj2010**

**Well sorry but I g2g to BYE BYE FRIENDIES! –glomps reviewers one last time till tomorrow-**


	37. Help from An Old Friend

Disclaimer: lol Ok another big fighting chapter . And your going to like it AND hate it. A little help from an old friend too –sneaky-

Help From An Old Friend

Inuyasha pushed back again, holding his shoulder. The wound had opened slightly from swinging his sword.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha? Already giving up?" Ekiru smirked.

"Heh. You wish." Inuyasha got in his fighting stance, one leg back facing out and the other straight forward, His sword in front of him glowing with antisipation (sorry don't know how to spell)

"Inuyasha! Be careful!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha, again, tried to ignore her and focus on his enemy. He didn't want him out of his sight.

Ekiru came towards him, quicker than Inuyasha could see. He lifted his sword in defense, and collided with Ekiru. He pushed him back and made his own attack, swinging the sword sidewards. Ekiru bent his sword down to block it. Ekiru noticed the open target and shot out his yellow bolts from his fingers. Inuyasha reacted, pulling his sword up in defense again. The bolt caught some skin of his hand, leaving a large scratch leading to the knuckle.

"Aargh." Inuyasha growled. Ekiru thrusted his sword powerfully, this time knocking Inuyasha's sword to the ground, then turning and pushing his sword into Inuyashas flesh.

"AHHH!" Inuyasha yelled out, his pupils growing smaller in shock.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Sango grabbed hold of her boomerang, thrusting it towards Ekiru to get him away from Inuyasha.

Ekiru pulled his sword out, feeling the strenght of the weapon hurtiling towards him. He turned towards it, holding up one hand. A powerful wind came out, stopping the boomerang in its tracks. It fell to the ground and Sango was powerless.

"Miroku use your wind tunnel!" Sango yelled.

"I cant! I could suck up Inuyasha as well at the moment!" he replied, a worried look on his face.

Inuyasha fell down on his knees, one hand on the ground holding himself up and the other gripping his stomach in pain. The blood trickled out of the wound.

"Hm.." Ekiru smirked. "I wont waste any more strength on you half demon, since it looks like you are done for." He turned towards Kagome, in a flash ran over and stood in front of her. "Its your turn now miko." Kagome stepped back, fear over coming her.

Ekiru grabbed her by the neck and squizzed hard, lifting her up in the air. She kicked her legs around some. He dropped her after a couple seconds then jumped up, dodging the Tetsusaiga flying towards him.

Once Ekiru landed he looked over at Inuyasha in shock. He was standing up again, still holding stomach with one hand.

"Get away from her.." he said angrily, jumping up in the air and pulling his hand away from the wound. "Blades of blood!" he yelled. Red sparks came flying towards Ekiru. He dodged some but others caught onto his legs and arms.

Ekiru growled angrily. How was this half demon still alive after a sword through his stomach! It angered him. He would get rid of this nusiance now.

"You stay away from her…" Inuyasha said, his face stern.

"Its amazing you are still alive half demon. But that can change quickly." Ekiru hissed.

"Quit your babbling and lets finish this."

"My pleasure." Ekiru shifted his weight and thrusted his sword towards the quickly weakening Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed the blade of the sword with his hands, it cutting into his flesh. He took off one hand and punched Ekiru on the cheek. Ekiru flew back and hit the ground.

He looked up in shock at his power, even though he was deeply wounded and loosing blood quickly. Inuyasha dropped to his knees again, loosing more blood from that attack.

"Heh…because of that you have lost even more blood. Now I shall f—" Ekiru stopped his sentence when an arrow flew out of nowhere and struck him in the shoulder. He dropped his sword and gribbed the arrow.

"What is this! Where did this come from!" he looked over to the miko, who was still lying on the ground, her bow and arrow no where to be seen. If it wasn't her, who shot the arrow?

Inuyasha looked down at Ekirus sword, then picked it up. He pulled it back then shoved it hard into Ekirus flesh while he wasn't paying attention. Ekirus pupils grew small. He stepped back once, looking at the sword pressed into his flesh. Inuyasha grabbed hold of the sword, pulling it back out and stood up.

"Good bye Ekiru." He said and drove the sword threw Ekirus neck, separating the head from the body. Ekiru's flesh turned to dust and blew away with the wind. Inuyasha fell back onconsious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha opened one eye, still sensitive to the sun light. He closed it again, then opened them both up to face his surroundings. He was alone in a hut on a bed. His wounds were wrapped and was covered with a light blanket.

Kagome just walked into the room with a tray of food in her hands. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Your awake!" she said setting the tray on the table and walking over to him. She sat down on the side of the bed. "How do you feel?"

He nodded lightly, his frown turning into a tiny smile. Kagome lifted his head slowly and placed it on her lap, touching his cheek with the palm of her hand. He was burning up.

"Your warm. Do you want me to take off the blanket?" He nodded slightly. She carefully pulled the blanket up and threw it on the ground.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"A-are you ok?"

"Yes..thanks to you. Ekiru is dead."

"That arrow. Was it K-"

"Yes, I really think it was her. She was watching over you. And luckily she did shoot it because you might not be here unless she did. Maybe one day we will be able to thank her."

Inuyasha closed his eyes again, and placed his hand over Kagomes where it rested lightly on his shoulder. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

Sango and Miroku poked their heads in, then giggled at the two kissing. Kagome leaned back up, blushing.

"You two always have to ruin it don't you." Inuyasha said, his voice scratchy.

"Sorry Kagome we just wanted to see how you were doing." Sango said softly.

"Its fine, Inuyasha is just tired. Come on in." Sango slowly stepped in, and stood by the bed with Miroku beside her.

"How are you doing hero?" Shippo said crawling up the edge of the bed.

"Just wait till I can get out of this bed."

"Inuyasha! He was just wondering how you were feeling."

"Well I aint gonna die!"

"That's why no one wants to come and see you! You are always so mean."

"I never said I wanted **everyone** to leave." He said staring straight up at her.

"Oh…" Sango said, trying to hold in giggles. "Come on Miroku, lets go leave these to alone."

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Just come on ill tell you on the way if you didn't check on." Sango and Miroku left the room.

"Well im so glad we got rid of those two loud mouths." Shippo said with a large smile on his face. Inuyasha grabbed him by the head and held him over the edge of the bed. "OK OK! I GET IT DON'T DROP ME!" Inuyasha set him back on the bed, Shippo quickly scrambling down the side and ran out the door.

"I'll leave you alone." Kagome said. Inuyasha tightened his grib on her hand.

"Like I said wench, I didn't want **everyone **to leave." He said, his smile coming back.

**Aw how sweet –sniffle- Ok I hope I didn't rush the fight to much I don't think I did I kinda added more and stuff and tried to lengthen it but its just really hard to explain everything of a fight in words….but yeah…I hoped you like it. More InuKag and MirSan fluffy comin up. Only a couple chapters left but I really wanna do a sequel. Sounds fun..**

**Love you guys XD See ya tomorrow or whenever the next update is probaby not tomorrow cuz I have to go to this school enrollment thing . hate school. Lol see ya soon!**


	38. Looking Back

Disclaimer: Ok I know I don't usually update during weekends…actually I never have BUT that's besides the point. I just got inspired from a inuyasha and Kagome animation so I am going to do it lol XD

Looking Back

Kagome rolled, thinking that she was now facing her hanyou. She peeked open her eyes to reveal just the wall. She leaned up and looked around the room of the hut. Inuyasha wasn't in there. She stood up and pulled a jacket over her t-shirt, walking outside into the fridged air. It was still early in the morning, telling by the sun just now peaking over the top of the trees.

She crossed her arms over her stomach, rubbing the sides of her arms to try and warm herself up. She walked bare foot on the dew wet grass, looking around for Inuyasha.

She spotted him, he sitting cross legged with his back to her. She quietly walked towards him, leaning down and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said gently.

"Yeah its me. Did you sleep ok?" she said in reply.

"Yeah." Kagome leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing wench."

"Inuyasha. Its Kikyo isnt it? I don't mind you thinking about her, because you did love her. And probably still love her." Inuyasha looked back, confused. "But I just want you to be honest with me. Ok?" Inuyasha looked back at the sun rising. Kagome rolled around and sat next to him. He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her into his lap, his arms still around her tightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango leaned up and stretched out her arms. She looked across the room at Mirokus side, where he lay stretched out across the bed with drool hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Ugh! Lazy monk." Sango grouched. She kicked the sheets up and jumped to the floor, walking over to Miroku's side of the room. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him furiously. "Wake up Miroku!"

Miroku's eyes peeked open, then closed again to the sudden flash of light. Sango shook him once again, waiting for a reaction from the lazy monk. He opened his eyes once again, and smiled.

"Why good morning Sango. Couldn't wait till I got up could you?" he said smirking. He yawned and scratched the side of his head.

"Oh shut up and get outta bed!" Sango said smacking him on the ear.

"Alright." Miroku jumped out of bed, grabbing his staff leaning against the wall. "Shall we go wake up the others or shall we take this time to ourselves?" Sango rolled her eyes but smiled. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, trying to not blush. Miroku felt like his heart had just skipped two beats, and his arms and legs went limp.

"Come on." Sango said, stepping out of the hut. Miroku stood there, dumbfoundedly for a second, then followed her outside. Immediately they could see Inuyasha and Kagome sitting beside a tree a good way away from them. Kagome was leaned against Inuyasha, with his arm around her, their backs to them.

--Back to Inuyasha and Kagome—

"I hope one day we will be able to find her and thank her. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her." Kagome smiled, but Inuyasha could tell she was upset about something. He could smell the tears she was holding up inside.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me.."

"Of course I do." Inuyasha stated.

"You didn't let me finish. Do you love me…because of Kikyo? Do you only love me because I am her reincarnation?" The tears soon ran down her face as Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. Here eyes were sad like she had had this welded up in her head for a long time. Like she had thought about this before.

"What? Kagome…I love you..not because of Kikyo. For you. That day you saw me with her, I was saying good bye to be with **you** because I love **you.**" Kagome smiled, and hid her face against his chest.

Inuyasha held his arms tighter around her. The words he spoke were true. But he didn't know if he still loved Kikyo. Even if he did, he would always be with Kagome. Kikyo was one with the dead, her heart and soul had died away a long time ago when she thought Inuyasha had betray her, and Kikyo him. That was one reason why they could never be together. Their trust, as long as their feelings for eachother had soon widdled away into nothing by the evil Naraku's scheme.

Now that he thought about it, he was almost happy it had happened. If all of that hadnt happened, Kikyo and Inuyasha splitting apart in betray he never would have met Kagome. His feelings for her at the beginning were only the fact that he could find the jewel shardes for him so he could become full demon.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't want the jewel any more. There was no reason that he wanted to become full demon. All he wanted was Kagome, as his mate. She could have the sharde, maybe wish it away so no demon would ever be after it again. Maybe she could wish to keep one shard to go back to her family and also be with Inuyasha.

There was no possible way he could live without her now. He loved her, he knew he loved her and she knew it. Nothing would change that.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said for the third time. Inuyasha's head was turned away from her, facing the sun that was slowly rising over the horizon. He turned towards her, a smile on his face.

"Kagome.."

"Hm?"

"Would you be my mate?" Inuyasha put his hand in hers, his eyes gleaming with antisapation. Kagome's heart dropped. She couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say, had he really said what she thought he did?

"W-wha?"

"Would you be my mate? Be with me." Inuyasha said, gripping her hands tight in his. Kagome smiled, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him with a loud shriek popping out. Inuyasha lost his balance and fell back on the grass.

Back to Miroku and Sango

"What do you think they're so happy about?" Miroku asked, referring to Inuyasha and Kagome laying on the grass laughing and at moments Kagome would kiss Inuyasha.

"I have a clue." Sango stated. Miroku stepped in front of Sango and knelt down on one knee, holding Sango's hand with his own.

"Sango. Will you marry me?" Miroku said. Sango giggled thinking he was just being his lecherous self. She looked down at him. No evil lecherous smirk across his face. His face lay serious, like he meant it.

"Miroku.." Sango said, a tiny smile creeping across her face. A tear streamed down and hung off her chin. She fell down and wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck. "Yes!"

Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand reaching down to her back side and rubbing it affectionatly. Sango pulled back, one eyebrow lifted.

"We're not married yet Miroku." She pointed out.

"Heh.." Miroku said. Sango layed a hand against his cheek and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Some things change but some things don't.

**YES! There is one more chapter tomorrow then I shall be working on the sequel. Yes I know you cant believe its over but I have to get this done before school starts. Well I mean the sequel is going to be LONG and it will have much much much in it. Im going to try those little "one shots" along the way like this other girl did. It sounded really cool so yeah. I mean I wont be doing them every day they are just something to keep you on your toes while I work on the sequel.**

**Tomorrow is just going to be a happy dappy fluffy chapter XD well see ya tomorrow my lovely reviewers!**

**For mentioning the battle scene in their review: TahitianBabe, SoranoDarkHorse**

**For funniest review: Kutekelcie who really loves fluff O-o**

**People that can say a million words in just writing three – inuyashakagomefan305 and kmkoolj2010**

**Most forceful about updating my story – Manga-Artist**

**First to hang off a cliff in my story O-O – kmkoolj2010**

**For hitting me with a hammer here is a broken award - oOwolvenhanyouOo lol Aka Kiba! XD**

**Well g2g im going to watch the new Chrono Crusade volume 7 I have. Damnit in it Chrono and Rosette DIE! NO! but my cousin says they come back some how in another volume, probably eight. MUST GET IT! If any one finds a free manga download site with it please email it to me! I HAVE TO HAVE IT! Or full metal panic. Thankies**

**And I finally got a scanner yesterday so tomorrow I might be scanning the Houshi picture to ya. OH TOMORROW YOUR GOING TO LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE the chapter XDDDDD**


	39. Reunion

Disclaimer: To branchoftreela I have never had any1 else besides Inuyasha and Kagome so you better set back okie dokie? I don't know where this is coming from and I know my Inuyasha so don't be comin up to me and burnin me with a review that doesn't even fit with the story. If ya don't like the story don't freakin tell the world just go away and read another story okie dokie smokey? Does that settle your one of many problems? im glad. –calms down- OK to my GOOD reviewers thanks for the reviews and all that and yes this is the last chapter besides the oplique, one shots and the sequel. I wont be putting them up every day cuz school starts soon. Now you will love this chapter…..

Reunion

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. She couldn't believe it. She was going to be Inuyasha's mate. Her and Inuyasha. She never thought she would ever say that. She hadnt known herself how much she had loved him. She looked over at him. His arm was across her stomach, he looked so relaxed and calm when he slept. She liked that.

She rolled over, putting her hand in his. His eye brow twitched and he shifted a little. Then he jumped up, his eyes still closed and landed across Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Get up you baka! I know your awake!" Kagome screamed, trying to push Inuyasha off of her. Inuyasha laughed and rolled back on his side. Kagome elbowed him in the stomach, receiving an 'oof' in reply. "You baka!"

"Wench." Inuyasha said, making fun of her.

"Oh shut up." She smiled then buried her face in the chest of his haori trying to block out the sunshine glaring in on her face.

"Kagome!" a voice came from outside of the hut. Kagome rolled and fell off the bed with a thud. "Kagome?" Sango said walking in. "Why are you on the floor?"

"No reason." Kagome said smiling. She stood up and brushed the back of her skirt off.

"You guys hungry? If so come down to our hut and grab something to eat. Then me and you can go down the hot springs and talk about our weddings." She said with a wink.

"Sure. Come on Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumped out and walked close to Kagome with his hand in hers.

They walked into Sango and Miroku's hut. "Kugoome" Shippo said, trying to speak with a large fish in his mouth. He bit down hard and pulled the fish out.

"Hey Shippou!" she said, smiling back. They sat around the small fire, watching the fish sizzle with drool hanging out of their mouths. They hadnt eaten dinner last night because of what had happened. They had been so excited about getting married they forgot to eat.

Everyone looked over as Inuyasha's stomach growled. He gripped it with his hands tightly.

"Hmm.." he looked down at the fish, then his stomach, and then the gang. "What?" Everyone laughed as Inuyasha slightly blushed as his stomach growled again.

"Someone is hungry." Kagome said giggling. Soon Miroku let out the fire and handed everyone a fish.

After finishing Kagome and Sango waved to the guys and left to go to the hot springs.

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall, hands behind his head and one leg resting on his knee in the air.

"What should we do?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha twitched his foot once.

"What do ya mean monk? **You **and **me** hang out? Feh." Inuyasha stated.

Miroku sighed. "There must be something we could do."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles once. "How bout we play tag? I still havent repayed you for locking me in the hut, you remember. But don't worry I wont use the Tetsusaiga on you."

"Nevermind I'm suddenly not feeling that well." Miroku said. The room fell silent. Without the girls around there was really nothing to do for the men.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango came into the hut laughing, then stopped when they saw Inuyasha hovered over Miroku, eye brow twitching and flexing his hand in anger.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said confused. Inuyasha looked up and backed away before being sat.

"Ah thank you ladies for returning when you did!" Miroku crawled over and grabbed hold of Sango's ankle.

"Uh..what happened here?" Sango asked.

"He was going to kill me!" Miroku said frantically.

"Stop being so dramatic!" Inuyasha yelled. "I wasn't going to kill him, just seriously mess em up."

"Ugh! Relax you two! Now what happened?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's face turned red. "Uh..nothing..nothing I was just getting him back for locking me in the hut."

"No I simply asked him if you and Kagome had any time together." Miroku said.

"Uh.." Kagome said, blushing. Miroku stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"Well me and Sango have—" Sango cut him off with a fist in his face. He fell back again in shock. She clapped her hands together, glaring down at the monk.

"Say another word and Ill take away the reason you call yourself a man."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun fell down over the horizon line. Tonight was a full moon. She would make Inuyasha go out there and lay in the grass with her. Just to look at it. Kagome smiled and picked up her dirty clothes, throwing them into her bag. Soon she had to go home to see her parents. She wasn't sure she even wanted to go home any more. Every time she went hom it was almost like that was the era that she had just stepped into and that she really belonged in the fuedal era. With Inuyasha.

All of a sudden a frisbee flew through the bamboo hanging over the door of the hut and broke a vase sitting on the table. Kagome could hear little kids outside, yelling at another for the bad throw.

Kagome walked over and picked it up. She stepped outside smiling. The younger boys blushed.

"Is this yours?" Kagome asked, holding out the frisbee. The boys stepped back and pointed to a small boy with long white hair, and fuzzy white cat ears. His golden eyes shimmered in the moon light.

**-sniffle- So sweet. Don't worry the one shot will leave off like a couple days after this part ok? So no worries this is a cliffie but OH WELL IM EVIL LIKE THAT! Lol um..i think ill do the first One shot like after the Oplique or something so see ya then! Love you guys so much and I had so much fun with this story but I still have the Oplique, some one shots, and the sequel. So yeah the Oplique might be this Friday or something XD**


	40. A change of mind

Disclaimer: Hey guys, Its me. Its been a while, hasn't it:D Well don't worry, the sequel is coming! Well, one chapter of it wink-wink

>O I have deleted chapters!

My reasons: I don't like how they turned out. I have changed my mind and I do not want Sango OR Kagome to get pregnant. Its just to weird! And in the process, Inuyasha gets gooshie T-T I hate that. So I am changing it around. Its going to be a new story, not just adding chapters onto this, so always check back :D

(Number one reason is because then InuxKag cant have their fluffy puffy moments –winks- I miss those xD)

Ah yes, and there will be NO oplique to the story xD we are skipping RIGHT to the sequel! YAY! –throws confetti-

Proart-san


End file.
